Two Stones
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Ichigo is promised to Aizen, a demon lord, as payment for protecting the village. On the way to Aizen's palace, Ichigo is kidnapped, memories of the past are brought up, including the promise he made as a young boy, to marry another, Renji. MATURE CONTENT
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ** This story is all thanks to RamecupMiso, who gave the idea for this story.

**Warning:** This story contains mature material, and should be read with caution.

**Prologue**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A small boy with bright orange hair was walking through the woods near his home, walking to his favorite place. A creak that was in the middle of the woods near his village. The boy was nearly seven years old, his father was the village doctor, a man called Isshin. The boy was called Ichigo, a fearless child, who often wondered into the woods, even though it was demon infested.

Ichigo stopped as he came into the clearing, where water could be heard running. Ichigo smiled and sat down in the grass and pulled off his shoes and rolled up his tattered pant legs then staggered to his feet, he wasn't the most graceful child in the world, but he was beautiful for a boy, the woman of his village fawned over him, and he always got flustered.

But here in his hiding place, Ichigo didn't have to be graceful, people didn't fawn over him.

Ichigo waded into the cool water and smiled bending down to pick up something shiny that had caught his attention. Two small stones, one was a fiery red color, the other was orange. Ichigo smiled turning the stones over in his hands and rocked back on his heels.

The sound of something rustling made him look up. His stunning brown eyes grew wide.

A boy, not much older then him was standing on the bank, flame red hair, tan skin, wearing not thing but a pair of tattered pants. The boy had some bad cuts and bruises, and he was looking at Ichigo with anger. His ears were pointed, and his teeth were sharp and long, a demon.

"What are ya lookin at squirt?" The demon growled scowling.

"N-nothing," Ichigo said. "What happened to you?" Ichigo stood up and walked over to the bank where the demon was standing.

"Nothin," The demon growled, and stepped back as Ichigo stepped towards him. "Ya shouldn't be out here, it's not safe,"

"I'm not scared," Ichigo said defiantly.

"Well ya should be, there are monsters here," The demon said crossing his arms over his chest. "They eat kids like you for breakfast,"

"But you're not gonna eat me are you?" Ichigo asked leaning forward, the demon leaned back.

"No,"

"So I don't have to be afraid," Ichigo said. The demon frowned. "Who beat you up?" He asked touching a cut on the demon's arm.

"Shut yer mouth, I won," The demon growled.

"Oh," Ichigo looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Renji,"

Ichigo grinned, making Renji blush. "I'm Ichigo,"

"Why do I care?" Renji asked. "Yer just a stupid weak human," Renji flicked Ichigo's forehead.

"Hey!" Ichigo put a hand on his forehead. "I was trying to be nice," Ichigo pouted, and Renji blushed again.

Renji looked away. "You should go home before it gets dark," He said.

"That's not for hours," Ichigo said digging into his pocket. "Let me take care of your wounds. My dad's a doctor, I watch him sometimes, and I've got some bandages," Ichigo pulled a small roll of bandages from his pocket and held it out for Renji.

"Okay," Renji said.

Ichigo grinned again.

**--------------------**

Everyday for over a month, Renji would meet Ichigo at the stream, and they'd play, games like hide and seek, tag and a few others that Renji would always win, because he was faster and stronger then Ichigo, and because Ichigo would always trip and fall and Renji would laugh, but was always nice to Ichigo afterwards.....

They were sitting on a large rock, eating Ichigo's lunch, which he had snuck from the house to come share with Renji.

"You're growing really fast Ren," Ichigo said looking at his friend, who had almost doubled in size since they meet.

"Demons grow up fast," Renji said stuffing his face.

"I wanna grow up," Ichigo said looking down at his small hands. "If I do, then maybe I can be strong like some of the other boys in my village, not be so weak,"

Renji paused and looked at Ichigo, and found himself blushing. "I like the way you are," Renji muttered and Ichigo looked up at him.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"You're really pretty," Renji said and looked away. "I'd make you my wife,"

Ichigo smiled and dug into his pocket. "Then let's get married,"

Renji looked at Ichigo, who held out the orange glossy stone he had found in the stream. "What is that for?"

"So you remember," Ichigo said. "I've got a red one, and we'll keep them, and when we're old enough to get married we will. But until then, you've got to keep this and not loose it," Ichigo said.

Renji took the stone, and wrapped his fingers around it. "Okay," Renji said.

Ichigo smiled and leaned forward and kissed Renji's cheek. "Don't forget Renji, you've got to marry me when we get older," Ichigo said. "I've got to go, I promised my dad I'd help him with some of his work today," Ichigo said and waved at Renji before vanishing into the trees.

Renji looked down at the orange stone and blushed again, then put it in his pocket. Renji shook his head and headed for home then too, his big 'brother' didn't want him leaving very often, he was coming of age, supposed to be coming into his demon powers soon, even though he was coming into them earlier then most of the other boys his age. Renji scratched his head and frowned, he hoped he'd be able to come see Ichigo tomorrow. Renji's hand closed around the stone in his pocket and he grinned, he had a mate now too, none of the other boys had a mate either.

*****************************

Ichigo was sitting on the large rock, waiting like he did everyday for Renji, sitting in his lap was his lunch, he had snuck out extra to give to Renji who ate more then Ichigo's dad did.

Ichigo looked around, and started humming softly, it was getting dark already, usually Renji was there by now. Ichigo rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, he felt like crying, Renji always came to see him, why was today different? Did he get sick or something?

Ichigo whimpered and set his lunch on the rock and hopped down, stumbling, falling and scrapping his knee. Ichigo whimpered and tears ran down his cheeks and he wiped them away and stood. Ichigo glanced at his lunch, then left, Renji would find it, he had a good sense of smell, that's how he always found Ichigo when they played hide and seek.

Ichigo didn't want to go home, demons had been coming in and stealing stuff a lot lately, and if the villagers didn't give the demons what they wanted, the demons got angry and would beat the villagers. Ichigo's dad had gotten beat up a few days ago, for not giving up the little food that they had gotten for payment for Ichigo's dad taking care of a man who cut his hand open.

Ichigo came out of the woods and froze, all the villagers were standing outside in the center, standing in the center were three very well kept demons, not at all like Renji, or the ones that had been looting the village.

One with brown hair, and scary brown eyes was talking, his voice sounded so strange. It was silky smooth, and wrapped around young Ichigo like a lullaby. Ichigo started walking towards the demon, pushing past the adults who were holding onto their children, who all seemed to be in the same trance like state that Ichigo was in.

Ichigo pushed through the last wall of legs and fell at the demon's feet. He looked up as he pushed himself off the ground and the demon looked up.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped and looked over his shoulder at his father who rushed over and picked him up, wrapping his arms around Ichigo tightly, holding Ichigo's head against his shoulder. Ichigo's father, Isshin looked at the demon, who was grinning.

" You can protect the entire village, for as long as I am alive," The demon said slyly, grinning.

"I only have my son," Isshin said tightening his grip on Ichigo who wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "There has to be some other payment,"

The demon looked around. "If I leave this village, and you don't have my protection, none of you will last through the summer. All it cost is one child, that child," The demon glanced at Ichigo before looking around again. "The child would be given a good life, food, shelter, a life they would never get here," The demon said.

The rest of the village began to murmur. "Isshin," An elder finally said.

"No," Isshin said shaking his head.

"Once, every few hundred years, you have to give up something. Most demon lords want many sacrifices, death of your loved ones, but I only want one, and I don't want death, I want to take this child into my home, and I will raise him," The demon said. "I will come to collect him on his sixteenth birthday, until then, you have my protection, when I come back, if I do not get him, the punishment will be sever," The demon said and glanced at Isshin before turning, and vanishing into the night with the two other demon that he had come with.

Isshin sobbed, dropping to his knees and held onto Ichigo tighter, rocking and kissing his son's now sleeping face.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Prologue**

Well, he is the end of the prologue, RamecupMiso gave me the idea for the story, and I was like Omg, and wanted to start working on it right away, I know I've got three other stories going right now, but I really like the plot and everything, so I'm giddy about it. I hope you guys like the prologue, and if you do, thank Rame.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo woke with a start, and sat up. He looked out of the small window next to his bed, the sun was just rising over the horizon. It was his birthday today, but the sixteen year old didn't feel like celebrating. Ichigo got out of bed slowly, and stopped at the wash basin and grabbed the wash cloth and washed his face, neck and chest, then grabbed the thin leather strap, with the shining red stone and tied it around his neck, then ran his fingers over the stone. His childhood was rather blurry to him, he didn't remember anything before his eighth birthday, and his father would always tell him that it wasn't important.

Ichigo and his father never celebrated his birthdays, not that he minded all that much. He wasn't a festive person, he was quiet and liked to be alone, not that it was a problem, all of the villagers avoided Ichigo like he had plague, kept their children away from him as well.

Ichigo knew perfectly well why he was avoided, he was a marked person, between his shoulder blades was the mark of the demon that protected the village, Ichigo belonged to the demon. Ichigo couldn't be close to another person, even though all the others his age would be starting the festival that meant that they'd be trying to find the person they'd marry, Ichigo would stay home, and read, or just watch on as everyone else danced, sang and played music.

Ichigo pulled on a white tunic, and turned down the collar, then pulled on a pair of pants, and finally slipped his feet into his shoes. He walked from his room, and into the main room of the house. His father, Isshin was sitting at the small table near the fire place.

"You should've gotten some sleep goat face," Ichigo said walking over to the fire place and added a few logs to it.

Isshin watched his son, even though he had reached the age of a man in the village, Ichigo was still more beautiful then any woman anywhere, he'd been that way since he was a child, something he'd gotten from his mother.

Ichigo looked at his father. "Do you have nothing to say?" Ichigo asked.

"You look just like your mother," Isshin said and Ichigo crossed his arms over his slender chest. "But I don't know where that attitude came from," He shook his head chuckling.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not very hungry," Isshin said.

Ichigo shook his head and began digging around in the cabinets. "Who's going to take care of you, if you won't?" Ichigo asked pulling out a loaf of bread and sliced it thickly.

"I don't know," Isshin said.

"You're a doctor, you should know that not eating is bad for your health," Ichigo said putting strawberry jelly on the bread and put a piece in front of Isshin. "Please eat," Ichigo said.

Isshin sighed and took the piece of bread from his son. "Tha-"

Loud knocking stopped Isshin.

"Isshin, it is time, the carriage has arrived,"

Ichigo swallowed and looked at his father who's face had paled. Ichigo knelt down in front of his father, "I'm not afraid," Ichigo said. "I'm going to be fine father," Ichigo said.

"I know," Isshin said.

Another loud knock made Ichigo lower his head. "Take care of yourself goat face," Ichigo said and got up, and went to the door. "I'm ready, we don't have time to waste," Ichigo said. The men kept a few paces back, eyeing Ichigo in both a lustful and fearful way.

The carriage was black, and was drawn by four very large horses with bright red manes, tails and hooves, they were demons and so needed no driver. Ichigo stepped into the carriage and the door swung shut and locked. Ichigo swallowed, and pulled the curtain on the window to look back at his home, to see his father standing in the doorway. Ichigo pressed his hand against the glass as the carriage lurched forward.

Ichigo jumped when something wrapped around his leg, he looked down, black strips of cloth were snaking up his legs, tearing his pants, pulling off his shoes. Ichigo tried to tear to things away, but they seemed to multiply and wrap around his arms. Ichigo struggled and gritted his teeth, he was completely naked now, except for the black cloth strips that covered his body tightly. Ichigo couldn't move, he was being held back against the seat, the cloth was growing hot and Ichigo squirmed and whimpered closing his eyes tightly. What ever this strange thing was, it had a mind, it was thinking, examining Ichigo's body for injuries and imperfections.

"S-stop," Ichigo pleaded with the being, but it continued moving over his body, wrapping around his eyes, leaving him in darkness. Ichigo cried out, but soon his mouth was covered. Ichigo was forced onto this side on the seat, wrapped in this strange demon's body, unable to move, alone in the silent darkness. Ichigo trembled, gasping for air, his heart racing. What did this thing want? Ichigo couldn't breath, his mind became cloudy and he fainted.

**--------------------**

Ichigo woke with a start when something heavy hit the side of the carriage. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly and looked around. The black cloth demon was gone. Ichigo looked down at himself, dressed in a tight white jacket with a high neck, no sleeves, slits on the back showing slivers of Ichigo's smooth pale skin, and a long coattail; the pants were wide legged and hung low on his slender hips, and covered his feet.

Ichigo was jarred from his thoughts by something heavy hitting the side of the carriage again, knocking him back against the other side. Ichigo could hear loud voices, and possibly fighting, but he wasn't sure.

The carriage door was ripped from his hinges and Ichigo pressed himself against the opposite wall.

"Why hello, ya look lost, perhaps I can help ya," A red haired demon with black markings all over his face and bare chest leaned into the carriage and pulled Ichigo out by his ankle.

Ichigo struggled and managed to kick the demon in the jaw, but was dropped on his ass for his trouble, coating his white outfit in thick mud. Ichigo shivered, it was raining heavily. Ichigo looked around at the demons who were stripping the carriage of anything useful, fabric, metal and glass. Ichigo looked at the red headed demon who seemed to be in charge, who was giving orders for the others to hurry, Ichigo started to scoot away.

"Where do ya think yer going?" The demon knelt down and grabbed Ichigo's jacket tightly, and lifted him off the ground. "Yer coming with me human,"

Ichigo struggled as the demon threw him over his shoulder and took off into the woods. Ichigo pounded on the demon's back with heavy fist, yelling and struggling. "Put me down you filthy demon!" Ichigo said pulling on the long red locks that were tied up on the top of the demon's head.

"Shut the hell up woman," The demon growled.

"I'm not a woman you oaf," Ichigo said. "I'm a man, a man!" Ichigo pulled on the demon's hair again, and was promptly dropped on his ass. "Ow," Ichigo glared up at the demon. "What do you want with me anyways?"

"Ransom," The demon growled. "I know you're the one Lord Aizen has been waiting for. He's been on and on about it for the past nine fucking years," The demon bent down. "I don't see what all the hype was about, you're not worth anything,"

Ichigo slapped the demon hard. "Well fuck you then," Ichigo snapped.

The demon growled putting a hand on his stinging cheek. "Why you li-" He raised his hand to strike.

"Renji,"

The red head looked up. "What is it?" He asked looking as another demon came into the small clearing next him.

"We've got everything worth anything,"

"Alright, split up, meet back at home," Renji said. The other demon nodded sharply then vanished. Renji turned his attention back to Ichigo who was gripping his necklace tightly and had his eyes closed tightly. " Praying isn't gonna save ya human," Renji said lifting Ichigo over his shoulder again, and took off running again.

"I'm not praying," Ichigo whispered.

Renji raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn't speak. The demon turned his attention back to his path, picking up his pace and swerving sharply and jumping up a rock face and heading North.

**----------------------------**

Renji set the sleeping human down on a bed of furs and looked down at him, tilting his head in confusion. Now that he saw the human without the muddy white clothes, now that his smooth pale white skin was exposed, the human was beautiful. The human also smelled sweet, like a autumn night.

Renji growled and left the small cave, walking down the longer cavern hall to the main room where the others were going over the small loot that they had gotten.

"Is that human still sleeping?"

"Yes Hisagi," Renji said glancing at his friend. " I made sure to tire him out by running around so he wouldn't know how to find his way out if he escapes,"

"I'm not worried about him getting away," Hisagi said.

"Then what are you worried about?" Renji asked.

"What those 'royal' bastards are going to do when they learn we stole Aizen's latest play toy," Hisagi said.

"You should only be afraid of what Aizen will do, we can handle the others," Renji said, he fiddled with the orange stone that was attached to a leather strap was wrapped around his left wrist and sighed looking towards the mouth of the cave which was hundreds of meters up, through maze like caverns that one would get lost in if they didn't know where they were going.

"Let's hope this gets us what we need," Hisagi said.

"If it doesn't, it won't matter, we'll all be dead," Renji said.

"True," Hisagi said and left.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo stretched out on the bed, then frozen feeling a hard body behind him. He started to squirm to get away, but a strong arm had him around the waist and pulled him back tightly.

"Stop struggling," The man growled and Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Renji, who's eyes were still closed.

"You have to let me go," Ichigo pleaded struggling again. "I can't share my bed with anyone else, I'm already promised to someone,"

"Shut up, we're just sleeping," Renji growled. "Or would you prefer the stone floor?" He opened one eye to look at Ichigo who had stopped struggling. "Why are you so eager to go to Lord Aizen anyways? Do you know what he did to the last human that he had?"

" I don't care," Ichigo said. "I have to go, my village needs protection,"

"You're going to be very disappointed then, because, you're not going anywhere," Renji sat up. "Now stop fucking struggling," He growled pinning Ichigo's hands over his head with one arm, the other holding Ichigo's waist tightly.

"S-stop," Ichigo said, his cheeks turning red. Renji leaned over him, so their faces were less then a inch away from each other.

"What, do you like when you're forced?" Renji grinned. "You're a sinful human aren't you?"

"Sh-shut up," Ichigo said struggling more, but it was only making himself tired. Renji laughed.

"Well maybe I was wrong, if you like being held down, you'll be just right for Aizen," Renji grinned again and leaned down, running his lips over Ichigo's neck.

"Stop!" Ichigo cried.

Renji nipped on Ichigo's neck, drawing blood and Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. "How can you be the toy of a demon like Aizen if something like this scares you?" Renji asked.

"I'm not afraid of being touched," Ichigo said looking up at Renji.

"Oh really?" Renji rocked his hips forward and Ichigo's breath hitched. "Then what are you afraid of?"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "If Aizen isn't pleased with me, he's going to kill all of my village," Ichigo said.

Renji raised an eyebrow. " So, they set you on the chopping block, gave you up to save their own necks," Renji said. "Why would you want to save them?"

"My father still lives in that village, if they die, he dies, and I can't let that happen," Ichigo said. " Please, get off of me,"

Renji huffed and got off of Ichigo and stood. "You shouldn't want to sacrifice yourself, it's stupid," He said turning to look at Ichigo.

"I don't want to, I have to," Ichigo said. "If you don't let me go, I hope you know the death of nearly one hundred people will be on your hands,"

Renji looked at him. "I don't care if humans die, they are weak and mortal, it's their fault," Renji said.

"You're stupid," Ichigo said standing. "You could protect people, but instead your kidnapping people and looting carriages,"

"You do what you have to in order to survive," Renji said.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and grabbed his necklace and closed his eyes, turning away from Renji.

"Why do you do that?" Renji asked.

"Do what?" Ichigo asked.

"Hold your necklace," Renji said.

"I've done it for as long as I can remember," Ichigo said and looked at Renji. "Why do you care?"

" I don't," Renji growled.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked," Ichigo said.

"You really shouldn't try to piss me off," Renji said grabbing Ichigo's neck and pulled the human against him. " I could eat you,"

"Would you?" Ichigo asked calmly. "You don't strike me as the type of demon that eats humans,"

Renji growled. "Just piss me off enough, you'll see," Renji pushed Ichigo back on the bed. "Just so you know, this entire cave system is filled with traps, trying to escape will most likely kill you. So I suggest you just stay here, I'll have someone bring you something to eat," Renji said and left.

Ichigo look around and closed his eyes. He let the red stone fall back against his skin and laid back down, curling into a ball. Now that Renji wasn't laying with him, it really was cold, Ichigo shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

*************************************

Renji left the caves and took off through the woods, this couldn't be the same kid, there was no way. That couldn't be Ichigo, that beautiful male, couldn't be the same little kid that always tripped over his own feet. But he had that red stone, tied around his neck. But the scent was different, even though it had the same undertone of sweets, it couldn't be Ichigo, it couldn't be.

Renji skidded to a stop, throwing mud everywhere as he did, and coating his bare calves. He looked around the clearing, at the small stream that had looked so much bigger when he was younger.

If it was Ichigo, why didn't he remember? Ichigo had been the one... that had messed with Renji's head, who had given him the orange polished stone that he had worn as a bracelet since Ichigo had given it to him....

Renji sat down on the rock where he and Ichigo would share lunch, and looked down, pulling the bracelet from his wrist and held it in his palm, running his fingers over it.

Ichigo should remember, Renji hadn't changed that much, he still looked the same, just had the black markings on his body, but he still had the same red hair, the same cocky grin, he still talked the same..... Why didn't Ichigo remember, what happened the day that Renji didn't show up to meet Ichigo? It wasn't like Renji didn't come on purpose, he didn't have a choice, his body had started changing violently, he had attacked some of his own kin, so he was locked away for over two months until he had settled, when he went back to find Ichigo, Ichigo wasn't waiting for him. Renji went back every day for months, but Ichigo didn't come. Renji had thrown the stone back into the creak, then felt bad, and went and got it, returning it safely to around his wrist.

Renji had even snuck into the human village that Ichigo said he was from, and looked for him, tried to see him, but Ichigo was always inside his house, and Renji couldn't see him. He could just hear Ichigo's voice, and Ichigo sounded confused, and Ichigo's father sounded sad. Renji couldn't understand what was going on, so he left, and never went back.

But now... now he had Ichigo, but Ichigo didn't remember him.

Renji looked around and his eyes narrowed. "I know you're there, show yourself,"

"You shouldn't be so hostile to your kin," A white haired man came from behind the trees and Renji relaxed. "I figured I'd find you here,"

"What is it Ukitake?" Renji asked.

"How is everything going?" Ukitake asked walking over to Renji.

"Fine," Renji said. "You can tell the others that even if this plan fails, they will be safe,"

"Thinking of your human again? Why?" Ukitake asked.

"It's him," Renji said. "The one we took, the one that Aizen took as payment, that's him,"

Ukitake looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"He's got a red stone on a necklace, even though he's older, I can still smell that sweet scent he used to have as a kid," Renji shifted and ran his fingers through his hair. "This situation just got a whole lot more complicated.... I can't give him back to Aizen after we've got what we want, if we even get what we want. Demon laws say that since he already promised himself to me, he can't be with anyone else," Renji gritted his teeth.

"But Aizen can fight you for the human," Ukitake said and Renji looked at him. "You're powerful Renji, but Aizen is stronger,"

"I know that," Renji said.

********************

Ichigo had thought about what Renji had said, but decided to take his chances and try to escape.

Now he was hanging in a cage a few feet off the ground, male demons poking and prodding at him through the bars. They had already managed to pull his shirt off, and tear his pant legs. Ichigo batted their hands away when he could. His face was flushed with anger and embarrassment when Renji came back.

"Beat it, all of you," Renji growled staring at Ichigo.

The other demons scattered and Renji came over, and pulled the cage down, but didn't open it. He set the cage against the wall and bent down to look at Ichigo.

"I told you not to leave," Renji said and hit the cage in anger. "What if you would've set off a more dangerous trap you idiot!"

Ichigo stared at Renji, his heart racing. Ichigo swallowed. "I had to try," Ichigo said.

"You didn't have to do anything!" Renji growled and pulled a length of rope from a small pack he had on his waist and opened the cage and pulled Ichigo out, and pushed him face down on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo cried struggling. Renji put his knee in the center of Ichigo's back, and pulled the human's arms behind his back and tied them together. Ichigo hissed. "That hurts,"

"Shut up," Renji growled tying Ichigo's calves to his thighs. "I wouldn't be doing this if you would've just stayed put," Renji lifted Ichigo over his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to listen to you, you abducted me," Ichigo said struggling. "I'm still going to keep trying to get away from you," Ichigo said and bit hard on Renji's neck.

Renji growled and tossed Ichigo onto the bed. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Renji growled.

"You are!" Ichigo said pushing himself into a sitting position and looked at Renji. "You're just a stupid weakling demon who's trying to act big and bad, but your not. I hope you fucking die,"

Renji growled then shook his head. "I don't care what you think," Renji lied. "You're nothing more then a pawn for me to use to get what I need for my clan," Renji looked at Ichigo. "Then I'll give you back to that freak where you can live out the rest of your mortal life being the fuck puppet of Aizen's. And I'll laugh when I can hear your screams of pain," Renji gritted his teeth staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo struggled against the ropes then hung his head and screamed in anger. " Let me go damnit!" Ichigo balled his hands into fist.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Renji said and left.

Ichigo closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter One**

Oh my god, you guys are all amazing, I didn't think I'd get so many favs and reviews so quickly, and just over the prologue! I love you all, thanks for reading, and keep up the reviews and comments.

ConstantSnow


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Please Enjoy.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long, I'm stressed because of stupid school stuff.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A tall, handsome male stood in front of a very large set of open balcony glass doors. His arms folded over his chest, dark brown eyes searching the dusk horizon. His face was calm, his body relaxed, when he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him, he turned to look at the man that stood on the last stair.

"What news?" The dark haired man asked.

"My lord," The other bowed deeply. "I am very sorry, it seems that someone attacked the carriage," The servant held a strip of cloth up.

"I see," The first man walked over and took the strip of white cloth and sighed. "No sign of injury right?"

"No, Lord Aizen. It is possible that the attack took place while the human was sleeping, so there was no ability for him to fight back in time to cause injuries, and the ones that took him, probably had no need to harm the human in order to take him,"

Aizen closed his hand around the cloth. "Very well," Aizen said. "I want you to find him Ulquiorra. I want my pet back in three days,"

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra said bowing again, then left without of a nother word.

********************************************************************************************

Ichigo gritted his teeth and put his foot on Renji's stomach, keeping the red head away from him. Renji grabbed Ichigo's knee and bent it over his shoulder, putting the two in a very sexual position. Ichigo noticed, he was blushing brightly, but Renji was to annoyed to notice, tying Ichigo's wrists together firmly, Ichigo moaned and hissed pleasurably at the slight pain and turned his head for a moment. Ichigo started to struggle again, kneeing Renji in the stomach, and Renji moved got off the bed and rubbed his stomach, growling.

"Stay off me," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Renji reached for Ichigo who started to struggling again.

"If you want to go bathe, you've got to do what I say, now stop fighting," Renji growled and forced a thick strip of cloth over Ichigo's face as he struggled.

"Why do you have to blindfold me? " Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"Can't have you noticing where you might be," Renji said "Don't want you running off,"

"You'd catch me before I got anywhere," Ichigo said as Renji roughly pulled him to his feet. Ichigo stumbled and fell against Renji's large chest. Renji put his arms around Ichigo's waist.

Renji held tightly to the slim frame, leaning down so his lips brushed down the side of Ichigo's face. Ichigo's body tensed and he held his breath as Renji's rough lips brushed down his neck, then sharp teeth grazed his skin. Renji ran his right hand down Ichigo's thigh, then up the inside of it, moving the cloth that covered him away. Ichigo leaned his head against Renji's shoulder, taking in a shuddered breath, and moaned softly, shifting his legs apart as Renji massaged Ichigo's inner thigh, moving closer and closer to his groin. Renji licked the bite mark he had made soothingly, then licked up to Ichigo's mouth, and kissed him. Ichigo moaned again, opening his mouth for Renji's long pointed tongue to enter, giving Ichigo a slight spicy tasted. Ichigo's eyes fluttered behind the blindfold and he grabbed at Renji's bare chest, leaving light red marks. Renji growled with pleasure moving his tongue against the roof of Ichigo's mouth, then pulled Ichigo closer, rubbing his massive clothed erection against Ichigo's half hard one. Ichigo's eyes snapped open wide beneath the blindfold filled with fear , and he tried to pulled away.

"I c-can't... N-no s-stop," Ichigo pounded on Renji's chest with his tied arms. Renji didn't stop, he sucked harshly on the pale flesh of Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo gritted his teeth. "STOP!" Ichigo yelled and hit Renji against the side of his face with both of his fists, clenched together tightly. Renji let Ichigo go and Ichigo stepped back, but with out being able to see, Ichigo stumbled, and fell hard on the rock floor. Ichigo gritted his teeth and put both hands over where Renji had sucking on his neck. Ichigo was shaking, "W-why d-did you do that? I'm n-not.... I can't," Ichigo shook his head hard. "I-if Aizen sees t-this he could kill.... kill my entire village," Ichigo turned his face up to look at Renji, even though his eyes were covered.

"Is that all you can think of?" Renji growled.

"You'd protect you people," Ichigo said quietly. "If you could do anything for them to live happily, you would right?"

Renji growled and walked over to Ichigo, and carefully pulled the slender human up by a firm grip on his upper arm.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up, you said that you wanted to bathe," Renji grunted pulling Ichigo from the large cavern, through the pathways carefully.

"There's something you're not telling me," Ichigo said.

"It's nothing you need to know," Renji said, then paused. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Renji!" Hisagi stood. "It's nothing, just a training injury,"

Ichigo shifted. "What's going on? I smell blood," Ichigo stepped forward.

Renji pulled Ichigo back. "Keep back, you can't do nothing,"

"My father is a doctor," Ichigo said. "I use to help him take care of the injured. I can help,"

"The injury will heal on it's own," Renji said.

"Don't be stupid, it could get infected," Ichigo said.

"It won't hurt anything Renji, just let him take a look," Hisagi said.

Renji growled, then yanked the blindfold from Ichigo's face.

Ichigo blinked a few times, then looked down. The demon was laying on a cot, a long gash down his front. Ichigo frowned, "Can you untie my hands?" He asked looking at Renji.

Renji growled. "You're just looking,"

Ichigo turned back to the demon and walked over and knelt on the cot. "What happened?" Ichigo asked, glancing at Hisagi.

"A training accident, two young demons got to heated during sparring," Hisagi said.

"Looks like he was hit pretty badly," Ichigo said and leaned closer. Ichigo exhaled slowly and ran his fingers just to the left of the jagged line. "I'm going to need some plants and water, can you find what I tell you?" Ichigo looked back at Hisagi.

Renji growled. "We've got everything we need to heal ourselves here,"

Ichigo frowned. "Can you stupid demons use plants properly to heal? Or do you just chew on them then spit them into the wounds?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're all just stupid animals that can't think for yourselves,"

Renji growled and pulled Ichigo up. "You really shouldn't piss me off, or have you not figured that out yet?" Renji pinned Ichigo to the wall and wrapped the cloth around Ichigo's head, wrapping it so it went into his mouth, and also covered Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo bit down on the gag. Now that the cloth wasn't doubled up Ichigo could see light from torches, and shadows as demons moved around him, going to the demon that was laying wounded on the bed. Renji jerked Ichigo away from the wall, and back to the room, tossing Ichigo into the corner.

Ichigo hit the cold hard floor heavily, unable to keep his footing because of the amount of force Renji used to push him. Ichigo hissed against the cloth in his mouth, feeling his bare side being scrapped heavily.

"You're not getting a bath today, and you won't be getting dinner either, so I hope you ate your lunch," Renji said walking over. Ichigo kicked Renji in the shin, and Renji growled and jumped back. Ichigo gritted his teeth sitting up as well as he could, he was slouched so he was somewhat sitting on his left hip, his legs bent to his side, his hands out to keep him up right.

Renji stared at Ichigo, who looked so stunning sitting there in the corner, looking defiantly, but still helplessly. With the red and black cotton that was wrapped around his waist like a floor length loin cloth contrasting with his milky white smooth skin. Renji wanted him, Renji didn't care that Ichigo didn't remember, by demon law, Ichigo was his, he could do what ever he wanted to Ichigo, and not a soul could stop him, unless they killed him. A shiver rippled through Renji's body and he shook his head, then growled walking back over to Ichigo.

Ichigo like always struggled hard, kicking and swinging his bound arms as much as he could as Renji drug Ichigo further into the corner, then wrapped a chain all the way from Ichigo's left ankle to his left hip then around his waist. The other end of the long chain was hooked into the floor. Ichigo tried to pull away, but only managed to hurt his leg., whimpering at the pain.

"You're luck I don't lock you in a cage," Renji growled grabbing Ichigo's chin, making Ichigo face him. "You'd better learn to respect me, anyone else would be lashed for saying the things you say to me. I'm being very lenient with you, don't take it for granted again, or you will be sorry," Renji said.

Ichigo jerked away with a 'huff' and Renji growled and left. Ichigo closed his eyes and shivered, there was no blanket, no mat to sleep on, the floor was cold, the air was cold. Ichigo pulled himself into as tight of a ball as he could and rested his head on his legs, which was uncomfortable because of the chain wrapped around his left leg.

****Dream****

_"Come on Ichi! Take my hand!" A young boy said, Ichigo looked at him, but couldn't make out what he looked like. His features were blurred by something... Was it rain?_

_No, this wasn't rain, but tears. Ichigo was crying, but he didn't know why, he sat, a young boy of seven, upset he'd fallen again, trying to follow this boy._

_"Ichi! Come on!"_

_Ichigo looked up, there was that other boy again, standing on top of the rock, bending down, with his hand held out to Ichigo. _

_"It's okay if you fall," The boy said... Was he smiling? His voice sounded like we was, but Ichigo couldn't tell, and it was frustrating the young Ichigo into wanting to cry more. "I'll always be here to pick you back up, now come on, take my hand," _

_Ichigo reached up, but his fingers couldn't reach. The other boy seemed to grab something, his hand wrapped around another's, but it wasn't Ichigo's hand. Ichigo watched as another boy, one that looked just like him was pulled up by the boy who was standing on the rock. The other Ichigo held to the other boy's hand tightly and they started to fade away, Ichigo screamed, and they faded faster, until Ichigo was left alone in this strange place, this meadow with a stream running through it._

_----------------------------_

_Ichigo dropped to his knees, his body grown slightly, nine years old. He didn't understand, why was his heart aching? He never felt for anyone, he wasn't allowed, so he never did. But Ichigo clutched his chest painfully, gasping for air and rocking back and forth sobbing. he wanted his heart to be ripped from his chest, it was beating so fast, so hard that Ichigo thought it would break his ribs._

_"What are you doing to him!? He's in pain stop!"_

_Ichigo knew that voice, but the pain was so bad, he couldn't look up. His father was yelling, but at who Ichigo didn't know. Ichigo's body convulsed hard and Ichigo's stomach heaved as he hit the wooden floors of the village hall. White foam coming from Ichigo's mouth, filling his mouth with a bile taste._

_"I'm cleaning his body of sickness and toxins put into it from living with humans," A sly calm voice said leaning over Ichigo, lifting his limp form from the floor. _

_Isshin had fallen silent, Ichigo weakly looked around, and saw his father laying limply on the floor. Ichigo gasped softly and reached out for his father._

_"There's no need for that now boy," _

_Ichigo looked up, stunningly evil dark brown eyes stared down at him, Ichigo shivered, the demon looked like he wanted to devour Ichigo, just that glint in those deep dark eyes, make Ichigo's body freeze. He couldn't move, as the demon's fingers rested on Ichigo's brow. Ichigo's eyes closed, his head fell back and his mouth fell slightly open with a soft moan. The demon grinned and slowly began to pull his fingers away, attackto the tips of his fingers were glowing blackish red strands of what looked like hair, but also like liquid, the demon balled his hand around the strands that had turned into a ball in his palm._

_Ichigo screamed as the demon shattered the orb of swirling light, sending shards everywhere, that slowly dimmed, then vanished. Ichigo again fell still and silent in the demon's large arms, and the demon took Ichigo into the small room, and laid him down on the bed, and removed d his dirty clothes, and started to wash Ichigo's small body, the demon touching more then was needed to wash the sleeping boy, but he knew he'd not be disturbed, so he took his time, admiring more then anything else, he wanted to wait, until the boy was old enough to understand what would be happening to him. _

_The demon, Aizen smiled thinking of the things he would do to the boy's body, how he'd put the boy into pleasurable pain, and then how he himself would enjoy every second of thrusting into the hot writhing boy until he could no longer move his body._

_When Aizen first came to this village he had no intentions of being this dedicated to making sure his toy got to him safely, but when the beautiful shocked boy fell literally to his feet, he could've jumped for joy. Aizen had never seen a human so beautiful, and would never again see any being that could take the place of this boy named Ichigo._

_**--------------------**_

Aizen's eyes opened slowly, and he slowly sat up right, the moonlight from his open window hitting his bare chest, creating shadows with the planes of his toned muscles. Aizen looked to the door.

"There had better be a good reason for waking me at this hour Ulquiorra," Aizen said.

"Yes, my lord," The slight man bowed, stepping to the end of Aizen's large bed. Aizen raised an eyebrow. "They have demanded ransom,"

Aizen growled. "Find where they are keeping him, I don't want a single one left alive, not even children, do you understand?"

"Yes my lord,"

"Take as many as you need, find my human," Aizen said.

Ulquiorra bowed again and left. Aizen growled, his chest rumbling in his agitation.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Renji gritted his teeth, thumbing the orange stone on his bracelet, sitting on the top of the bluff that over looked the mouth of the caverns where he and the group of demons he was leading were hiding. He had been trying so hard, to get Ichigo to remember, he was planning on taking Ichigo to the river, where Renji had taught Ichigo to swim for his bath, to see if maybe Ichigo would remember something, anything at this point that would make the knot in Renji's chest ease, even just slightly. But Ichigo was just to damn stubborn, but so was Renji, he'd chained Ichigo to the floor without anything to keep him warm. Renji, like always, was over reacting.

The red haired demon sighed heavily, then looked up at the black sky, it was covered in clouds which threaten to pour heavy rains down on the earth. Renji stood and jumped down to the ground, grunting slightly at the impact, then running into the caverns. He wanted to get Ichigo off the floor before it started to rain, the caverns flooded in heavy rain, and Ichigo couldn't get himself off the floor.

Renji walked into his room, and over to the small nook where he'd chained Ichigo. He sighed heavily and knelt down, running his fingers over Ichigo's sleeping face, carefully removing the cloth that both had gagged and blindfolded Ichigo and dropped it to the floor. Renji's chest tightened, Ichigo had been crying beneath the blindfold, Renji leaned down and kissed Ichigo's eyes, the taste of salt from Ichigo's tears remained on Renji's lips as he pulled away then unwrapped the chain from Ichigo's leg, flinching at the deep red marks and ugly yellow bruises that were starting to form because of the fact that the chains were just heavy on their own, plus Ichigo's pulling. Finally Renji untied Ichigo's wrists, kissing the reddened flesh softly, and rubbing them as Renji lifted him off the floor and carried him to the bed. Ichigo was shivering from the cold, and his body curled against the extreme warmth of Renji's body in his sleep, trying to get warm.

Renji laid Ichigo down, who whimpered at the lost heat. Renji leaned over him. "Sh sh, it's alright," Renji cooed quietly, wrapping Ichigo with fur blankets before carefully laying down, making sure to give Ichigo enough room, while still keeping him warm. Ichigo whimpered in his sleep again and rolled over, curling towards Renji.

Renji reached up and ran his fingers slowly over Ichigo's face, when he slept, Ichigo looked just like he used to when he was a kid. Renji moved closer and sighed as Ichigo's hair tickled his cheek. Renji put an arm around Ichigo's waist and sighed. Renji watched Ichigo's sleeping face for a long time, he reached up and ran his fingers down Ichigo's neck slowly. Renji moved closer and kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"I'm sorry," Renji whispered. "I love you,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Three**

Sorry it took so long, things have been have been hectic. Some how my cap and gown have gotten lost during shipping from the company to the school and my graduation is in a week. I've got finals on Monday, then next week, a graduation practice Thursday, on Wednesday I've got to go do a lot of running around for pre-graduation stuff, what that means I have no idea. Saturday, I've got to go to school. Tuesday I've got to get a outfit for graduation, then I have to pack all my stuff and haul it back to Illinois where I was living before I moved down Tennessee for school. So wow I've got a lot to do next week, then a few days the week after next, but in forty something days I turn 18! Which I've been excited about for the longest time, who isn't? But Anyways, the torment of slow updates is almost over!

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Any flashbacks will be displayed in _**italics**_ so please keep that in mind. There are going to be a few flashbacks in this chapter so it's very important that you again, watch for changes from normal style to_**italics**_. Also by next weekend I should be completely free to do just about what ever and not have to worry about it. I will be going on vacation mid-June so the updates will slow, but the chapters will be longer to compensate..... hopefully. I didn't know until a few days ago, that my family was even going on vacation, so you guys know just as much as I do at this point -_- not that I'm going to complain, because I get to go to my favorite city, NEW ORLEANS! Bring on the vampire and ghost stories! Maybe I'll get inspiration for my next fic =3

**Author's Note 2:** Renji's age is the actual amount of years old he is, not how old he looks. In the story, demon's aren't the same age as they look. They live as long as they don't fall ill, or aren't killed. So if they don't get a demonic illness, aren't poisoned, or like beheaded, they will live. They can change how old they look. And when they are younger, their powers are flaring, making their bodies shrink or grow depending on if their powers are flaring low or high. So keep that in mind. Renji's powers were doing that a lot when he was younger, so like any memories with Renji and Ichigo, Renji could look twelve, then seventeen, just depending. Sorry if it's a little confusing.

**Warning:** This story is mature and should be read with caution. This chapter will contain some child abuse, but not anything major, a little bit of phedophilla, and some other themes some readers may find disturbing, if at any time you find yourself uncomfortable stop and wait to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This story is purely fan fiction and no way relates to the manga/anime Bleach. Partial credit for the ideas and plot of this story belong to RamecupMiso, who asked me to this write for her ^_^ So thank her just as much as you thank me, I'm just the messenger actually.

**Chapter Four**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Fifteen year old Ichigo sat at the table which had been set up very elegantly, a white satin table cloth, and expensive glass plates, and actual silver silverware. Ichigo had never seen things this elegant. His dad would've been so excited about this, if it weren't for the very powerful sitting across the table, eyeing Ichigo like a fresh piece of meat._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_Ichigo jumped and looked up. "N-no," Ichigo shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Aizen._

_"Are you not hungry?" Aizen asked. "It's unlikely, you're so thin," Dark brown eyes ran up and down Ichigo's thin frame, the glint of lust and hunger filled them to the brim._

_Ichigo shivered, but tried to hide it, but like always Aizen saw, and Ichigo trembled for a few minutes like he was cold as Aizen smiled. "I-I'm just thinking, there are all the others in the village who don't have enough food... a-and this is more t-then I could ever eat," Ichigo muttered._

_Aizen smiled with amusement and reached over and took Ichigo's hand. His hand was so large, it covered Ichigo's with ease, it was rough and hot to the touch, Ichigo wanted to pull away, it felt like his skin was burning off. "Well, after dinner you can go give any left overs to anyone who's willing to come up to you, only that way though," _

_Ichigo smiled, feeling a little more hopeful and he picked up his fork. Aizen leaned back and watched Ichigo eat, he could tell how ravenous the boy really was, even though he was trying to eat small bites, slowly. Aizen could see the hunger Ichigo's eyes and his smile grew into a twisted grin. Aizen shivered, less then a year, Ichigo would be his, and Aizen would make sure to use his toy well, he had been aching to since he'd first laid eyes on the teen as a young boy._

_"This is.... Ren's favorite," Ichigo muttered and Aizen's eyes snapped up to study the boy's confused face. Ichigo's face distorted in pain and he clamped his hands to his head and whimpered pushing away from the table. Aizen relaxed, his memory spell was working perfectly, soon Ichigo would forget whoever Ren was._

_Ichigo's face paled, like every time a memory came back, he grew very sick, and his stomached heaved. Ichigo clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed himself away from the table and ran outside for fresh air. Ichigo fell onto his hands and knees and his stomach heaved, throwing up the expensive food he'd just eaten, as well as a thick black substance. Ichigo cried out as the mark on his back burned and darkened again. Ichigo collapsed into the thick snow shivering hard and gasping, tears streaming down his face thickly and falling into the snow, melting it._

_Isshin who had been forced to stay outside rushed to his son's side. "Ichigo, are you alright? Can you hear me Ichigo?" _

_Ichigo's stomach heaved again and he whimpered when nothing but that thick bitter black goo came from his mouth. Isshin looked up at Aizen who had calmly walked out._

_"You can't keep doing this too him, you're going to kill him," Isshin said._

_"I make sure it stops before the toll on his body becomes to taxing," Aizen said. "This is just as much a reminder for Ichigo, as for you and the rest of the village that Ichigo belongs only to me," Aizen said. He knelt down and lifted Ichigo with ease. Dull light brown eyes looked at him, Ichigo's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his face was pale. "Ichigo, what do you remember?" _

_"Aizen, my master," Ichigo mumbled and Isshin hung his head in shame, but it wasn't for Ichigo. It was for himself and for the elders of the village who had given Ichigo to this disgusting demon._

_"That's right my pet," Aizen said taking Ichigo back into the house._

_**--------------------**_

"Oi, Wake up,"

Ichigo jolted and his eyes opened, but were still heavily lidded. "Wha....?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Renji said. Ichigo looked into the demon's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said and yawned rubbing his face and sat up slowly. It dawned on him, that for the second night in a row, he, Ichigo, the pet of demon Lord Aizen, had shared a bed with Renji, without permission from Aizen. Even if it was in a completely non sexual way. Ichigo glanced at Renji who had laid back down, a large hand resting over his toned bare chest the other laying out over the warm spot where Ichigo had just been laying.

"It's fine, lay back down, it's still many hours until dawn," Renji said and yawned, opening his mouth wide and reveling elongated canine teeth and a very rough looking split tongue. Ichigo let his eyes trace over the markings on Renji's tanned chest. Ichigo wanted so badly to reach out and touch Renji's hot toned chest, to trace nimble fingers over those angular black markings, but Ichigo was afraid of the black goo making him throw up again. Ichigo already didn't feel good, his body ached, and he felt somewhat sluggish, his joints felt like they had sand in them.

Renji cracked open his dark brown eyes affectionately and looked at Ichigo. "Why do you have such worry on your face? I won't do anything to you, I promise," Renji said. So far, the demon had been true to his word, the only time Ichigo was bound and blindfolded anymore was when he was allowed out of the caverns to take his baths, but Renji had given him some free range now, but most of the time, Renji was at Ichigo's side. Not that either really seemed to care all that much. They still clashed, they were both stubborn, thick headed and had a bit of the 'alpha male' thing going on, but Renji usually won all arguments between them, and Ichigo's punishments were usually very light now, just being forced to stay in Renji's chamber for the rest of the day, and rarely, if Ichigo was already confined to the chamber, he was given less food to each, which he was already getting more then he normally got for three days in one.

Renji reached up and grabbed Ichigo's upper arm, snapping Ichigo from his thoughts. Ichigo looked down at Renji then frowned. "What is it?" Renji asked sitting up. Ichigo pulled away feeling his stomach start to churn and knot. Ichigo made it off the bed before his stomach heaved heavily and the bitter black goo spewed from Ichigo's mouth, his eyes watered and he dropped to his knees. Renji got up quickly and went to Ichigo's side, but Ichigo pushed him away then put a hand on his head doubling over so his head was on his knees. Ichigo's entire body trembled and he sobbed holding his head tightly. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's body stiffened and he looked up. His eyes grew wide, "W-who are you?" Ichigo tried to move, but his body wouldn't. "Who are you?"

"Renji," The red headed demon moved closer and Ichigo swatted his large hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo scurried back against the wall and pulled his legs to his chest. He was frantic and terrified.

"Ichigo, I'm not going to hurt you," Renji said trying to stay calm, but he could see Ichigo becoming ill before his very eyes.

Ichigo was panting hard and put his hand over his chest. Renji went over, Ichigo tried to push him away, but his arms only shook against Renji's chest. "N-no,"

"It's okay Ichigo," Renji repeated. Ichigo looked up at him, and for a moment, it looked like Ichigo remembered, the look in Ichigo's glazed eyes looked so familiar to Renji. "Ichigo,"

"R-Ren...," Ichigo's eyes closed slowly, and his body fell limp against Renji. Renji shifted Ichigo in his arms, and stood lifting Ichigo with him. Renji held Ichigo against himself for a long while, just enjoying the feeling of having his mate against him. Renji hung his head and closed his eyes, he wanted Ichigo so badly, but it seemed that Ichigo was only slipping further and further from his grasp.

And like every time something happened to him or his people, Aizen was behind it.

**------------------------**

_It was really dark tonight, Renji was no older then fourteen years, even in human standards, very young. It was snowing, the skies were thick with gray clouds. Renji looked down at the ground, the snow looked so beautiful only hours before, but now it was stained red with the blood of his kin, laying next to where he had knelt down, was an adult male, blood gushing from a wound in his neck. Renji had small hands clasped to the wound, but the blood gushed through his fingers. All around him, other members of his clan were falling, others were killing the enemy, and Renji could hear the laughter of the cause of all this death, the demon, Aizen, once part of the same clan as Renji, but now, nothing but a power hungry monster. Renji looked up when a shadow loomed over him._

_Aizen stood, a smooth smile on his face, blood dripping from his hands and the blade of his sword. Renji swallowed, moving over the injured male he was trying to keep from bleeding to death._

_Renji used to believe Aizen was the perfect demon, he looked up to Aizen like an older brother, like a father he never had._

_"He's dead already Renji-kun," Aizen said bending down. Renji growled, baring his teeth. Aizen chuckled. "Now now Renji-kun, I'm going to offer you something I have only offered two others," Aizen took Renji's chin with a blood soaked hand. Renji growled again and tried to pull away. "I want you to come with me, I can train you, you could be at my side, like you've always wanted," _

_Renji looked down, the demon he'd been trying to save, fell still. Renji's small hands began to shake as he stared into the dead eyes of the other demon, the only other demon besides Aizen and Byakuya who acknowledge that Renji was more then just a half-breed. "S-Shinji?" Renji's eyes grew wide. "Shinji!?" Renji shook the dead demon's shoulder. "Shinji!!"_

_"He's gone Renji," Aizen said and Renji looked up. "You don't belong here Renji, with only Byakuya protecting you now, it's only a matter of time before the elders tire of you, and kill you. Once the rest of the clan finds out you're only a half breed, they will kill you if the elders don't protect you," _

_"S-shut up," Renji growled, Aizen reached over Shinji's body and put his hand on Renji's cheek. Renji pulled away and grabbed Shinji's blade which was the same length as Renji was tall, and he lifted it, holding it with both hands as he stood._

_Aizen smiled. "Always a fighter," He said and grabbed the blade, Renji growled and tried to pull the blade away. "You should come with me Renji, you are like my son, you always have been, since you were born, when I was with Shinji and found you, nearly killed by those villagers who killed your human mother," Aizen pulled the blade from Renji's hands and moved to grab from Renji, but jumped back when a blade swung down like an axe between them. A body moved in front of Renji and he looked up. "How nice of you to join us young Byakuya," _

_Byakuya growled, he looked no older then fifteen or sixteen, he just came into his demon powers, and was like a rabid animal when he fought. "Aizen," Byakuya growled, his eyes narrowing. "What have you done? Betrayal in the middle of a war with another clan, betrayal at all, how could you?"_

_Aizen smirked. "There is no better time then during war to go unnoticed," Aizen said sheathing his blade._

_Byakuya's lip twitched. " The elders are on their way, they will put your head on a spike for this,"_

_"They have to get my head first," Aizen said then looked at Renji. "Come Renji, we're leaving," _

_Renji's body stiffened visibly when Aizen spoke, then Byakuya looked down at him. _

_"You belong at my side," Aizen said. "You know that,"_

_"Leave him out of this, he's just a child," Byakuya growled lunging at Aizen who simply jumped back, then looked at Renji._

_"This is your last chance Renji, I can help you, you know that," Aizen stepped towards Renji, but Byakuya lunged again, forcing Aizen back._

_Renji swallowed and stepped towards Aizen, but he was pushed into the snow as a gust of wind pushed past him, Renji looked up, to see the elders all standing in front of him, their white coats still fluttering, with the symbols of their houses on them._

_Aizen was smiling, next to him, the two other elders that had joined him. Renji scrambled to his feet, and started running towards Aizen, but Byakuya grabbed him, and slammed him down in the snow, knocking the air from the small red head's chest. Renji gasped, his body shaking from a mix of cold, lack of air, fear, and confusion._

_"Stay put," Byakuya growled, he wasn't trying to be forceful, but he was still on edge because of the elders that were now in battle with Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Byakuya knelt down, holding Renji down in the snow. Byakuya was fighting himself, as fresh to his powers, he had this desire to fight, every minute of his life for the past few weeks, he'd wanted nothing more then battle, and now a battle was raging in front of him, but Byakuya had more important things to care for, Renji._

_"They're going to kill Aizen!" Renji cried out struggling in vain against Byakuya's grip._

_"They should, he's a traitor Renji," Byakuya said and Renji looked up at him. "He's no longer your brother, the moment his blade struck kin, he was no longer one of our own," _

_Renji shifted in the snow, and Byakuya allowed him to sit up, as the elders had finished the battle, Aizen, Tousen, and Gin had vanished._

_"Are you two alright?" _

_"We're uninjured," Byakuya said, his voice starting to return to calm._

_"That was very risky of you Byakuya, going after Aizen on your own," _

_"I had too Ukitake," Byakuya stood slowly and sheathed his sword._

_"Are you alright Renji?" Ukitake asked bending down to be level with Renji who was still sitting in the snow. "It's alright Renji, it's over now,"_

_Renji seemed to snap out of his shock and scrambled to his feet, and over to Shinji's body, and dropped back down next to the elder Unohana who was also next to Shinji's body._

_"I'm sorry Little Renji," Unohana said softly and put her hand over Shinji's open eyes, and closed them. "Shinji is no longer with us," _

**---------------**

"Renji, are you alright? "

Renji snapped from his thoughts and looked up at Ukitake who was leaning over Ichigo's sleeping form.

"You were right to summon me," Ukitake said. "This isn't just simple illness, this is demonic,"

"What should I do?" Renji asked.

"Nothing yet," Ukitake said, then carefully rolled Ichigo onto his side, Ukitake ran his fingers over the mark between Ichigo's shoulder blades, it was flaking, parts faded, revealing Ichigo's smooth pale flesh. "With him throwing up though.... I suggest you have someone bring him broth every few hours, I'll give some herbs to put in that will help keep him strong,"

Renji nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, pulling the orange smooth stone up against the palm of his hand, running his fingers over it. "Alright, I have to go, tell Hisagi for me, before you leave," Renji said. Ukitake looked up.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake asked.

"I need to get some fresh air," Renji said.

Ukitake always seemed able to read minds, most of all Renji's. "You do belong with us Renji, not with Aizen. We're you kin, not him,"

Renji barely nodded, then glanced at Ichigo one last time, then left the cavern, and with in a few minutes, he vanished into the early morning darkness. The woods around Renji were one huge green blur as he made his way through them with ease, the cold night air hitting his face, cooling his heat of his body.

With the start of the winter season would be mating season, it was already coming to those of the clan who were stronger, Renji felt it, Ukitake probably did as well, Hisagi and Byakuya too. Aizen would be feeling it, and with out his human toy, the demon lord would be so full of pent up sexual frustration, Renji couldn't help but let a shit eating grin form on his face for a few seconds, but then it vanished as Renji remembered he'd be suffering the same feeling during mating season, because even though Renji had Ichigo, Renji couldn't have Ichigo.

Renji growled and came to a stop, glancing carefully to his left and right slowly. His eyes narrowed dangerously as bright glowing green eyes could be seen in the trees, and soon the form of a small pale male with ebony hair, dressed in white came into the small clearing.

"Who are you?" Renji growled.

"None of your concern weak half breed," The male said, Renji's eyes narrowed again. "But I can smell my master's human on you, so you will tell me where the boy is,"

Renji scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," The male said. "If you don't tell me where he is, I shall kill you,"

"Then you'd never figure out where he is," Renji grinned. "Still going to kill me?"

The other demon's lips turned into a thin line. "You must be Renji, the half breed Aizen spoke of,"

Renji growled. "What's that bastard said about me?"

"He said that you're strong, but all I see is weakness,"

"Contradicting your master I see," Renji chuckled. "He wouldn't like that,"

The male demon let out a very low growl. "I'm called Ulquiorra,"

"Tell Aizen, that Ichigo is promised to me," Renji said, Ulquiorra raised a thin eyebrow. "He promised himself to me when we were younger," Renji raised his wrist, and showed the orange polished stone. "Aizen could never truly have Ichigo,"

Ulquiorra lunged, and Renji jumped back. "If this is true, then your death must follow,"

"If you kill me, Ichigo could die, and Aizen wouldn't get him. The only way Aizen can get Ichigo, is to battle me himself," Renji said dodging another of Ulquiorra's deadly strikes. "Do you really want to risk angering your master?"

Ulquiorra stopped, glaring at Renji. " Aizen is more powerful then I, he will kill you with one blow,"

"There's one flaw in your logic," Renji said.

"What would that be?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Aizen may be stronger then I am, but I'm faster then he is," Renji said and smirked. " I was trained by the master of speed, he wasn't. I'll always win a race," Renji took off, easily loosing Ulquiorra who had taken off in after the red head.

**----------**

Ichigo stirred in the bed of furs, rubbing against the soft fluffy warmth and groaning. Ichigo felt strangely cold, but at the same time hot, he opened his eyes and looked around, Renji was sitting in the corner, thumbing the orange stone around his wrists. Ichigo sat up slowly and Renji looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Why do you do that?" Ichigo finally asked.

Renji looked down at his wrist. "I've done it for a long while now," Renji said. "Since a very dear one gave it to me,"

Ichigo frowned and put a hand to his head.

**------------------**

_Ichigo was sitting indian style on a large rock, not far to his left a stream was rushing with the after affect of the heavy rains. Sitting across from him, was another boy, a few years older, his features were blocked out by shadows from the willow tree that hung over them. _

_"Ichi, what do you want more then anything in the world?"_

_Ichigo smiled. " To be with you forever," _

_The other boy was grinning widely, his sharp teeth catching the small amount of sunlight that came through the tree's branches. The boy leaned forward, but Ichigo's eyes closed tightly, he couldn't see the other's face. Ichigo felt lips against his cheek and his face flushed. "You're mine then, forever and ever,"_

_Ichigo wrapped his small arms around the other's neck, and arms wrapped protectively around him. _

Ichigo woke a long while later and groaned, his head was throbbing, his stomach churning, but he didn't vomit, which he was thankful for.

"Lil' Berry?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the demon called Hisagi leaning over him.

"Are you alright?" Hisagi asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ichigo nodded, afraid to open his mouth and speak just yet.

Hisagi smiled, it was a half smile, and Ichigo could tell that Hisagi didn't smile all that much. "Renji is out, he asked me to look over you,"

Ichigo sat up slowly and whimpered, his back hurt and he put a hand over his shoulder, the mark on his back felt raised and jagged like broken glass.

"You should stay laying down," Hisagi said putting his hand on Ichigo's arm. Hisagi's skin was very hot to the touch, and felt like it would melt Ichigo's skin, but unlike with Aizen, Ichigo wasn't afraid.

"Why is your skin so hot?" Ichigo asked looking up at Hisagi's face.

Hisagi pulled his hand away and sighed. "Mating season started, well for those of us who are stronger. For the rest of our clan, it starts at the end of the month,"

Ichigo's brow furrowed and he looked down.

"What is it?" Hisagi asked.

"Is that why.... Aizen always came to see me in winter?" Ichigo asked, more to himself then to Hisagi.

Hisagi frowned more. "It could be," Hisagi said watching Ichigo's face for a few minutes. "What all did he do... when he visited you?"

Ichigo 's body jolted strangely and his cheeks took a pink tint. "He..... watched me most of the time," Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed again. He looked like he was concentrating. "Aizen brought me gifts a lot, I think he was trying to spoil me into wanting to be with him.... but there was always something that made it so I couldn't see him as anything but a monster. It angered the elders, because more often then not, I fought with Aizen, or I tried to run away a few days before he came to visit,"

**-----------**

_Fourteen year old Ichigo was sitting on his small lopsided bed, gripping the sides of it tightly. His eyes welled with tears, and his face was dirty, and he had horizontal bruises on his arms and legs where the elders had whipped him for trying to run away. It was a yearly monthly thing almost, in the winter months anyways, because that was when Aizen came, and it was when Ichigo had this unease in his entire body, he itched, and he felt like he had a fever. At night he swore he could hear someone calling out for him with so much want and need in their voice, it drove Ichigo insane._

_Ichigo looked out his barred window, the sun was beginning to set, and already Ichigo could hear that voice, groaning and moaning for him, he could feel invisible hands brushing over him, trying to grab ahold of him so he could be drug to the person who was needing him so badly. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, his body was starting to grow hot and his heart was racing like he'd just ran up hill. Ichigo stood and rushed to the wash basin and splashed the nearly frozen water on his face, gasping, but it didn't help cool his body. Ichigo gripped the sides of the chipped ceramic bowl and stared at his reflection in it, his pupils were dilated and he could barely see the light brown of his irises. Ichigo's knees shook and his hands moved to his stomach, it felt like a hot snake was coiled in his gut, squirming and it made his head foggy._

_Ichigo dropped to the floor slowly, closing his eyes tightly, arching of the floor until only his shoulder blades and feet touched. Ichigo groaned and sighed heavily. He didn't know why every winter more then anything else, this happened to him. It had started last winter, Aizen had seemed so pleased about it, and Isshin seemed afraid of this snake that kept forming in Ichigo's gut and squirming until dawn._

_Ichigo looked with heavily lidded eyes as the door to his room opened, and to his horror, Aizen walked in a wide smile on his lips, and a glint in his dark brown eyes that scared Ichigo, who couldn't do anything but writhe on the floor. Aizen licked his lips and went over to Ichigo and lifted him off the floor. Ichigo clawed at Aizen's arms and his toes curled. _

_Ichigo felt like a rag doll as Aizen laid him on the bed, his head rolled to the side, and his limbs went limp. Ichigo moaned when Aizen started removing his clothing, Aizen's fingers trailing slowly over Ichigo's fevered flesh, making him feel both dirty and relieved. _

_"It is almost time," Aizen said and again Ichigo turned lidded glazed eyes to Aizen's face. Aizen leaned down, and ran his lips down Ichigo's thin neck and Ichigo gasped and shivered. "Such a strong reaction, wonderful," Aizen's rough tongue pushed down on Ichigo's skin, leaving wet trails on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo let out a shivering breath as Aizen's tongue swirled around his belly button. _

_"W-what is t-this?" Ichigo asked, his voice seemed to not have any other tone but that of extreme want and pleading. Aizen didn't answer just pulled off Ichigo's tattered trousers and raked his fingers heavily over the smooth thighs hidden beneath. Ichigo's legs felt so strange, both desire and hate for the touch at the same time. Ichigo knew he wanted to be touched this way, but it wasn't right because it was Aizen's fingers. _

_When Ichigo felt Aizen's lips slide over his penis he cried out and his hands flew up to grip the pillow his head rested on. Ichigo bent his knees, his toes curling in his blanket and Ichigo moaned, closing his eyes tightly. Aizen moved his tongue with experience, driving young Ichigo the edge quickly and Ichigo came, crying out, _

_**-----**_

Ichigo shook his head and looked up at Hisagi who was studying Ichigo. "What is it?" Ichigo muttered.

"Are you telling me, that even when you had no memory of him? You could still sense Renji calling out for you during mating season?" Hisagi asked.

"What?" Ichigo frowned. "I've never meet Renji before,"

Hisagi shifted and crossed his arms. "... Never mind, you should get some more rest," Hisagi said.

Ichigo looked down. "Can I ask you something?"

Hisagi's head tilted slightly. "Sure," He said slowly.

"Why.... does Renji hate me so much? I know I'm not behaving most of the time, but that can't be the reason he hates me so much.... right?" Ichigo looked up through his eyelashes and Hisagi took a deep breath through his knees and exhaled slowly through his mouth.

"Renji doesn't hate you," Hisagi said. "He actually has a very soft spot for you," Hisagi said.

"How so?" Ichigo asked looking up more.

"Renji is different from most of us in our clan," Hisagi said. "Renji's half human, so he has a connection to humans that the rest of us don't have," Hisagi frowned seeing the confusion in Ichigo's face. "What is it?"

"Renji doesn't seem like he's only half demon," Ichigo said. "He looks and acts, and moves like every other demon I've ever seen, "

"You will come to see, if you stay long enough with us, that Renji is not like the rest of us, we rely more on animalistic instincts. Renji thinks more like a human, his emotions and logic are more humanly based," Hisagi said. "Trust me, you'll understand," He added seeing Ichigo was still confused.

"I don't think I will ever understand," Ichigo muttered, his head was starting to get foggy, his body felt heavy, he swayed and fell back on the bed with a soft thud and a groan of pain.

"Lil Berry?" Hisagi leaned over Ichigo, then sighed, seeing Ichigo had just fallen asleep from exhaustion.

**--------------------**

Renji walked into his room, to see Hisagi sitting on the bed, Ichigo laying down, a bowl of broth still resting in Hisagi's lap. Renji had been gone for three days, he couldn't be within five miles of Ichigo during the first days of the mating season, or he would've taken Ichigo by force, and it was the last thing Renji wanted. Even know, Renji's body seemed to be on extreme caution, moving slowly to the side of the bed.

Looking down at Ichigo's sleeping face, Renji couldn't help but revel in how beautiful his mate was.

"Why were you gone so long? He was very restless," Hisagi said standing, Renji looked at him.

"You know as well as I, that being here when the first wave of the mating season hit, I would've taken him," Renji murmured. " I couldn't risk it,"

"He feels it too," Hisagi said and Renji's eyes grew wide. "He feels you Renji, you two are meant to be, you should mate before it's to late. You know how humans can be, he could die, with the mix of you, his mate denying him, and Aizen's black magic making him ill. If the two of you mated, he could draw from your strength," Hisagi said and Renji looked at Ichigo again.

"He has to remember first," Renji said. "He can't just need me with out knowing why,"

"Maybe he will remember after," Hisagi said.

"I can't risk that," Renji said.

Hisagi frowned, then sighed heavily. "Alright, if this is what you wish," Hisagi put his hand on Renji's shoulder. "But if it ends badly, the fault is purely your own," He muttered, then was gone.

Renji stayed still for a long while, lost in his own thoughts and memories, until Ichigo stirred, letting a mewling sound come from his lips, which was sweeter then any Renji had ever heard before. His body reacted at once, every nerve in his body seemed to go into over drive, firing rapidly, making his whole body light on fire. A ripple passed through Renji's body visibly as Ichigo's eyes opened slowly and locked onto his own.

"Ren-...ji," Ichigo murmured tiredly. "You're back.... I was.... worried,"

Renji swallowed thickly and moved to the edge of the bed, and knelt down on it. He leaned down, the scent coming from Ichigo's body, wrapping around Renji almost suffocatingly, and Renji closed his eyes letting a shaking breath escape his lips, then pressed them to Ichigo's forehead. Renji could taste Ichigo on his lips, and the taste was better then anything Renji had ever had, and he wanted more, but pulled away, and put a hand on Ichigo's cheek.

"I'm sorry to worry you Ichigo," Renji said.

"I t-thought you... were going to leave and never come back.... just like last time," Ichigo whispered and Renji's eyes opened wide, and he stared down at Ichigo's face, but Ichigo had fallen asleep again, moving closer to Renji's body. Renji gritted his teeth, had it all just been a dream?

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Aizen was sitting in his study, leaning back in his chair, his chin resting on his knuckles, eyes closed tightly. It had been three days since Ulquiorra had come back and told him, that Renji had been the one Ichigo had been so attached to, that Renji had been the one that caused him so much grief in attainting the human boy. Not only that but Renji, was promised Ichigo, that Ichigo himself had given himself to Renji.

Aizen had no idea that the Ren Ichigo spoke of as a child was the same Renji that Aizen had raised as a child, like a son. It wouldn't change Aizen's mind though, he knew he'd go into battle with Renji over Ichigo, Ichigo was his, that human boy was more appealing then any other being that Aizen had seen in thousands of years, and Aizen wasn't going to give him up with out a fight.

**---------**

_A seven year old boy was running a few paces ahead of Aizen, Aizen was grinning, how beautiful this human child was, what a fine human pet he'd grow into. Since the boy, Ichigo had literally fallen at Aizen's feet, he could think of nothing else. The next night, upon returning to his palace, Aizen had gotten rid of all his other pets, because after seeing Ichigo, the others looked like nothing more then ugly cattle, even though through out all demons, Aizen was known for having the most beautiful human pets, demon harem, but Aizen could find none alluring now that he had seen Ichigo._

_Ichigo seemed happy, like any other child, seeming to have forgotten that Aizen was a demon, he was friendly and came back and grabbed Aizen's hand with both of his tiny soft hands, swinging back and forth smiling. Aizen smiled softly back down at the boy._

_"We have to hurry!" Ichigo cried._

_"Why? We can take as much time as we want on our picnic," Aizen said._

_"But I always meet Ren at noon! He's going to be waiting for me!" Ichigo let go of Aizen's hand and ran ahead, but stayed in Aizen's sites._

_Aizen's eyes narrowed for a moment, but he relaxed, there was no way this young human boy knew anything of love yet, so Aizen had nothing to worry about. No one would stand in his way, it was impossible._

_Aizen stopped when he came into the meadow that was in the middle of the woods that Ichigo had lead him to._

_"Ren! Ren! Where are you!? I brought lunch!" Ichigo cupped his hands around his mouth as he stood atop the large rock in the center of the meadow and called out again. "Ren?!" He sounded hurt. Aizen stopped next to the rock and Ichigo looked down at him,with tears welling in his large eyes._

_"What is it?" Aizen asked._

_Ichigo's bottom lip quivered. "R-Ren's supposed t-to meet me.... he-here e-everyday," Ichigo sniffed. "H-he promised.... f-forever," _

_Aizen's jaw clenched for a moment. "You don't need him any more Ichigo, I'm here for you," _

_"I-I want R-Ren!" Ichigo cried and sank down, putting his head against his knees._

_Aizen growled and grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him off the large rock, dropping him into the thick grass. Ichigo sobbed and curled into a ball, calling repeatedly for Ren, it angered Aizen to no end as he knelt next to the sobbing seven year old. Aizen flipped Ichigo onto his stomach, pushing his face into the tall grass. Ichigo clawed at the ground, pleading for Aizen to stop, that he was scared, but Aizen wouldn't hear it._

_Aizen tore off Ichigo's tattered shirt and put his hand between Ichigo's shoulder blades and Ichigo screamed, throwing his head back. Ichigo's shrill cries could be heard through out the entire woods, and the village to which Ichigo belonged. Aizen held his hand to that spot, and black slid from under his hands, wrapping around Ichigo's small trembling body, mummifying the boy alive, covering him almost completely, minus where Aizen's hand was placed, the boy's mouth, which was open with now silent cries, and slivers on the sides of Ichigo's body which left his pale skin to be seen. _

_Aizen slowly pulled his hand away, connected to his fingers were black strips of cloth that were connected to the strips that were wrapped around Ichigo's body. Aizen stared down at the boy, anger still glowing in his eyes like fire, he moved his index finger and Ichigo moaned writhing as much as he could in the tight restraining bonds. Aizen curled two fingers towards his palms and he heard Ichigo's breath hitch._

_Saliva trickled down Ichigo's chin, and the sound of strangled breath could be heard from his throat. Ichigo's small chest struggled to rise and fall and Aizen leaned over Ichigo, putting his lips to the side of Ichigo's head. "Listen to me well Ichigo," Aizen whispered and Ichigo managed a whimper. "From now on, I am the only one you can want, the only one you can need. I am your life, your death. The air you breath, the food you eat. Every fiber of your being belongs to me, I can keep you alive, I can kill you, do you understand little Ichigo?" Aizen whispered. _

_Again Ichigo whimpered in reply._

_"Good," Aizen said, he loosened the binds so Ichigo could gasp for air, but he left his entire body wrapped tightly._

_**-----------------**_

Aizen looked up when the door to his study swung open, his two advisors, his most loyal followers, Tousen and Gin walked in.

"We heard from Ulquiorra," Tousen said.

"I could sense ya pissed off," Gin said bluntly.

The two males sat gracefully in their own style in the chairs close to Aizen, who watched as the door swung closed and locked on it's own.

"You want our advice on what your next move should be?" Tousen asked, but already, he knew the answer.

"Kill Abarai," Gin said and Aizen sighed and looked at his friends.

"You still do believe Renji your son, don't you Aizen?" Tousen asked crossing his legs in his and folding his arms against his stomach.

"I've always had a soft spot for the boy," Aizen said.

"Ya mushy fer 'im, so sweet," Gin chuckled, Aizen smiled and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Leave it to Gin to poke fun at Aizen at times like this, but Gin was the only being alive that could tease Aizen and get away with it. Gin had been another half demon that Aizen had taken under his wing. Gin's father had been human, a demon hunter, who fell in love with a demon priestess, and both had asked Aizen to care for their son, because both knew, that their families both would kill their son.

"Do you think that there is still a chance that you could get Renji to join us?" Tousen asked. "He is still fond of you, I'm sure,"

"After I killed Shinji? I don't think so," Aizen said.

"Ya could jus' do what ya were gonna wit Renji before ya meet da human boy, n take da human too," Gin said and Aizen looked at him. "Wha? Did ya ferget?"

"No, I just never thought to try it," Aizen leaned back and rubbed his chin.

"Do you think it is still possible? Renji has become very strong, he won't bend to your will now. He's been living with the Shinigami Clan for far too long, with out you whispering in his ear an longer, there's no telling what he will do if you come to him and propose that to him," Tousen said.

"Renji doesn't belong with them, he never has," Aizen said. " I believe that I could still change his mind, if it is really over Ichigo, I'm sure he'd be willing to do anything to stay with him,"

"Ya gonna give Strawberry ta Renji?" Gin asked.

Aizen smiled. "He would still get to see Ichigo," He said.

"Renji won't be tricked this easily, after all, you did teach him," Tousen said and Aizen smiled fondly at the memory.

"That I did,"

**-----**

_Aizen was holding a fighting twelve year old Renji by the top of his head. Aizen was laughing, watching Renji swinging in vain at Aizen chest._

_"You're cheating!" Renji yelled and grabbed Aizen's wrist and looked up at Aizen. "Sosuke," Renji whined and Aizen's smiled softened into one of affection._

_"You're going to do better then that to beat me in a sparring match, you know that," Aizen said ruffling Renji's hair. _

_Renji growled and swatted Aizen's hand away. _

_"Come, let's take a break," Aizen said._

_Renji huffed and plopped down indian style on the training field as Aizen gracefully sat._

_"I'm gonna beat you one day Aizen," Renji said rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder._

_"I'm looking forward to the day," Aizen said honestly, he wanted Renji to grow strong enough to defeat him, because with Renji by his side, along with Gin and Tousen, Aizen would have no trouble ruling the country within a few months. "Now, about your studies," _

_Renji groaned dramatically and flopped backwards in the grass, throwing his hands up as he did._

_Aizen chuckled. "You know you need to know these things, or the elders will not let you start hunting on your own, or let you find a mate," _

_Renji perked up slightly and sat back up, grinning widely. "I've already got a mate," Renji bragged and showed the stone he had wrapped around his wrist. "See, he gave this to me, and gave me a kiss on the check, and when I come into my powers, I'm going to steal him away from home, and spoil him, get him everything he could ever want," _

_Aizen chuckled. "I'm sure you will treat your mate very kindly," Aizen said._

_"Sosuke?" Renji mumbled._

_"What is it?" Aizen asked._

_"When are you going to get a mate?" Renji asked._

_"I'm looking," _

_"You need to find the prettiest one in the entire world, and have lots of cubs," Renji said._

_Aizen smiled and ruffled Renji's hair, making Renji huff and swat at Aizen's hands. "I will,"_

_"Good, and I'm going to be their big brother right?" Renji asked hopefully, he had always wanted siblings._

_"Of course," Aizen said._

_"Yes!" _

_"Now back to your studies," Aizen said._

_"Bastard," Renji muttered crossing his arms and legs and looked away._

_**-----**_

"What are you thinking?" Tousen asked.

"Call my followers, we have important work to do," Aizen said standing.

Gin and Tousen rose as well. "I'll go ahead and notify them," Tousen said and vanished.

Gin looked at Aizen, his head tilted to the left. "Yer strange ya know dat right?" Gin asked.

"Of course," Aizen said.

"Jus makin' sure," Gin smirked.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Renji stayed up the entire night, waiting for Ichigo to wake, to see if what had happened last night was a dream, or if Ichigo really truly remembered. Renji didn't know for sure what he wanted, when this was all over, Renji was supposed to let Ichigo return to his village, to be happy with his own kind. But at the same time, Renji wanted nothing more then to keep Ichigo by his side, forever.

Ichigo didn't stir until after mid-day. But when he did, Renji couldn't help but sigh with relief and a small amount of worry.

Renji leaned over Ichigo as he opened his soft brown eyes and looked up.

"Renji?" Ichigo murmured and rubbed his eyes. "Are you alright? You look like you didn't sleep,"

"I was worried about you," Renji whispered and ran the back of his hand down Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo leaned against Renji's hand. "It's cold, please lay down, I can't keep warm on my own,"

Renji moved under the blankets next to Ichigo, making sure to stay away, Ichigo always insisted that Renji stay at least a foot away from him. The bed was large enough to make sure that neither would fall of the bed if they kept the distance between them.

But Ichigo this time, broke his own rule, and moved against Renji's chest, and Renji could feel, that Ichigo was shivering from being cold, and his bare skin was like ice. Renji made a self note, to get winter clothes for Ichigo, instead of the long fall loin cloth he had. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo protectively and to give Ichigo more warmth.

"I had a dream about you," Ichigo whispered and Renji looked down at him.

"Really? Tell me," Renji whispered back, reaching up to brush stray locks of orange hair from Ichigo's face.

"We were sitting in this meadow, and you were telling me something, in a demonic language, and I couldn't figure it out. You were trying to get me to guess," Ichigo smiled tiredly and closed his eyes.

"What did I say?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, I woke up when you were about to tell me," Ichigo said.

"Well, you'll just have to go to sleep, so you can finish your dream, and tell me when you wake up," Renji said running his hand up Ichigo's back, rubbing to warm Ichigo more.

"Can you keep a secret Renji?" Ichigo asked and Renji looked at him again.

"Yes," Renji said.

"I'd rather be here with you, then stuck with Lord Aizen," Ichigo snuggled closer to Renji, resting his forehead against Renji's collar bone.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear you say that Ichigo," Renji whispered and kissed Ichigo's temple. Ichigo sighed as he drifted to sleep. "I love you Ichigo,"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Four**

God this took fucking forever to finish!!!! But here it is, done! And Long as A Mother Fucker! Yay! Tomorrow I'm getting up early for the fifteen hour drive back to Chicago, and I'm excited. But I'm worried as hell, because my dad called and told me one of my brother's broke his arm at the skate park, and he sent me a picture his arm and of the x-ray and holy hell it's bad. If you've ever seen the Harry Potter Movie where Harry loose the bones in his arms, the second movie, that's what my brother's arm looks like. It's a good thing he's got a really high tolerance for pain, because it would've been a lot worse. Cuz my mom's down here with me, and my dad wasn't there. My brother had been at the skate park with a friend, and his friend's parents had to take him to the hospital! My other brother called freaking out about it, he didn't know what to do, he was stuck at home, he couldn't get to the hospital to check on my brother, and my dad had to go from where he was, at work over an hour away, all the way back to the hospital! And me and my mom, and my older sister are like I said, fifteen hours away, and can't leave until later in the morning to get head home, and it's such a long drive! I'm freaking out, I miss my brother, and I'm going to come home to him with a broken arm DX. But I will be using my magic bag of sharpies, I've got over 70 sharpies that I use for art work, that I will be decorating my brother's cast with, I hope he didn't get a black cast, because I've only got one silver sharpie and it's going dead. But I'll stop blabbing, I've got to go to be, I have to be up in like six hours to pack the truck and head home. So TTFN

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** This story is rated M for mature, please read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, also half of the credit for this story is for RamecupMiso.

**Author's Note:** Reminder that memories are written in _italics_.

Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Alnaza, Teia kareix dezaim,"_

_Ichigo blinked and looked at Renji who had a light blush on his cheeks, and was staring at his half of Ichigo's lunch. "What's that mean Ren?" Ichigo asked leaning forward to try to get Renji to look up, but the red head turned his head away in defiance, a blush on his face. "I like the way it sounds, say it again please," Ichigo put his small hands on Renji's knees and Renji looked at him. They were close, their noses nearly touching, Renji could clearly smell how sweet Ichigo was, he could feel Ichigo's soft breathing on his lips._

_"Alnaza, Teia kareix dezaim," Renji said and Ichigo smiled._

_"What does it mean?" Ichigo asked._

_"Nothing," Renji said looking down at his food again then took a large bite from of it._

_"Ah! Not fair!" Ichigo pouted, leaning back and crossing his arms over his slim chest. "You're so mean, you have a special language that I can't understand and you tell me things in it, but won't tell me what it means," _

_Renji blushed brightly again and swallowed his food. "If I tell you, promise not to laugh?" Renji asked and Ichigo looked at him. Physically Renji looked to be thirteen while Ichigo barely looked eight, but Renji was still a child, his powers were fluctuation again, making his head swarm and have a strange thing pulling him to Ichigo, making him say..... silly things._

_"Of course I won't laugh," Ichigo said._

_Renji took a deep breath. "Alnaza, Teia kareix dezaim," Renji repeated. "It means..... 'Forever, I'll love you'," Renji said blushing and looked down at his hands, balling them into fist, waiting for Ichigo to laugh at him._

_"You know..... if you love me and want to marry me," Ichigo mumbled pulling on a loose string of his tattered pants. "You're gonna have to talk to my dad.... like all the guys have to do before they get to marry the person they love.... My dad's gonna ask you a bunch of questions and there was this one man.... he got into a fist fight.... just to see if the guy was strong enough to protect his daughter," Ichigo looked up through his bangs at Renji who was sitting straight up, his chest puffed out as he tried to make himself look bigger._

_"Well I'm a demon, I can handle your dad in a fist fight with one arm tied behind my back!" Renji exclaimed feeling confident. Ichigo smiled widely and Renji blushed looking away again. "But I wouldn't hurt your dad, I promise, I'll do whatever he'd want me to, I don't want to break my promise," _

_Ichigo leaned over and kissed Renji's cheek. "I'll love you forever too Renji," _

_************************_

Ichigo woke with a start and a grimace, trying not to whimper at the sensation of snakes squirming around in his stomach. Ichigo rolled onto his side and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo jumped and opened his eyes. "Go away," He groaned and curled into a ball.

"You should eat something," Hisagi knelt down. "It's not much, but it'll give you some of your strength back,"

"I don't want anything," Ichigo said turning his face into the pillows more.

"You're loosing a lot of weight, you can hardly sit up on your own and you're sleeping most of the day," Hisagi said trying to force Ichigo to sit up.

"I said I didn't want it!" Ichigo hit the clay bowl from Hisagi's hands and it shattered on the floor, splashing warm broth across the stone floor. Ichigo pushed Hisagi away and leaned over the side of the bed as his stomach heaved, forcing a large black blob from Ichigo's stomach and out onto the floor. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and clutched his stomach as he heaved again. Hisagi stepped back quickly and looked at the cavern entrance. Renji was standing there, watching Ichigo throw up the same black goo that he had been for nearly two weeks.

Hisagi walked over to Renji. " I couldn't get him to eat anything, he also slept most of the time, some of his dreams seemed rather.... fitful," Hisagi glanced at Ichigo who had stopped throwing up and was now wiping his mouth on the sleeve of a thick deep v-neck shirt that had been made for him a few days ago.

"I will get him to eat something," Renji said.

"Did you get the herbs that Ukitake said to get?" Hisagi asked.

"Yes," Renji pulled the small pouch from around his thigh and sighed. "There wasn't much because it's the winter season, I pray that this is enough,"

Hisagi placed a hand on Renji's shoulder. "We all pray Renji," He said. "Excuse me, I must go," He bowed his head then left.

Renji walked over to the the side of the bed that Ichigo was sitting at. He could see Ichigo's body shaking underneath the thick oversized clothing, could see that Ichigo's cheeks were sunken, and that his breathing was heavily labored.

"Why wouldn't you eat?" Renji asked setting the pouch of herbs on a small table next to the bed.

"I'm not hungry," Ichigo said.

"That's a lie," Renji growled. "You're dying because you won't eat, stop being so damn stubborn,"

Ichigo turned his head away and closed his eyes. Renji growled and went over to the small pot that was hanging over the fire that heated the room. Renji picked up another bowl and filled it carefully half way then walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I won't eat it, you're just wasting it," Ichigo mumbled.

Renji didn't reply he simply opened the pouch of herbs and pulled out a few small leaves that were a strange pinkish yellow color and put them in his mouth and chewed them, watching Ichigo from the corner of his eye. Renji lifted the bowl to his lips and took a mouthful of broth then took Ichigo's chin, and forced their mouths together. Ichigo made a small noise of surprise, and Renji pushed his fingers carefully into Ichigo's cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Renji let the broth and herbs from his mouth flow into Ichigo's, keeping his lips firmly against Ichigo's until the other swallowed.

Renji pulled away and Ichigo gasped for air. "You bastard!" Ichigo growled looking at Renji who again ignored him, reaching into the pouch and pulling out another herb, a simple green plant bulb that when Renji let it roll in his hand, he could feel liquid slosh around in it. "Why are you doing this? I don't want to eat, if I get stronger, I remember more,"

Renji looked at Ichigo. "What?"

"Alnaza, Teia kareix dezaim," Ichigo whispered and Renji's eyes grew wide. "Do you remember saying that to me?"

"I'd never forget," Renji said quietly. "Why don't you want to remember me?"

"Because.... it's just remembering something I know I can never have," Ichigo whispered and closed his eyes.

"But you're here with me now, doesn't that prove that you can have it?" Renji asked.

"It's only a matter of time before Aizen finds me..... He always does, no matter how far I would run, or even if you're hiding me..... Aizen always finds me," Ichigo turned his face away from Renji.

"That's because he had a mark on you," Renji said. "But it's gone now. He can only find you, if I tell him where you are, and I'm not giving you up,"

"I don't want any hope, I couldn't..... I can't," Ichigo grimaced and put his hands on his head.

"Don't say any more," Renji said quietly leaning over Ichigo.

"I hate not being able to understand what's going on in my own head," Ichigo said.

"You don't have to understand it yet. Wait until you're better, then you can figure all of this out. I'll be at your side the whole time," Renji ran his fingers down Ichigo's cheek softly. "Now please, will you eat?"

"I don't want to," Ichigo said.

"Then I'll keep forcing you," Renji said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Please don't," Ichigo said.

"You're not going to stop me," Renji said. "I'm not going to let you die," Renji said and Ichigo's brow furrowed. Renji put the small bulb of in his mouth and filled his mouth with broth again, chewing the bulb to a paste so it mixed with the broth. Again he took Ichigo's chin, and pressed their lips together. Ichigo resisted, but only slightly, Ichigo swallowed slowly and looked up at Renji. "So just bare with it alright," Renji rubbed Ichigo's side.

"Why is this happening to me?" Ichigo asked.

Renji shook his head slowly " I'm sorry," he said.

****************************************

"Yer late Hisagi!"

Hisagi sighed and looked into the tree where an albino human was crouched on a high branch. " Hichi, long time no see," Hisagi said and the albino grinned.

"I could say the same fer ya. What am I not good enough fer ya guy anymore?" Hichi said jumping from the tree and landing heavily on the ground with a grunt. "Now do ya think ya could answer some questions fer me?"

"We've always got time for you," Hisagi said sitting on a large stone. "So what's on your mind. I can tell you are upset,"

"I just found out my little cousin was given to a demon lord for protection of his village," Hichi said and Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe his dad allowed this, he's not even twenty years old yet. Most of the time we're just starting to try find a husband or wife! Now he's gone missing somewhere between the village and that damned demon who thinks he fucking better then us,"

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Hisagi asked.

"I know that Renji and you are kinda in hiding, pulled a job like a month or two ago right?" Hichi asked.

"Yea,"

"I was wondering if you could take me to see Renji," Hichi said. "See if he's got any info about what happened to my cousin,"

Hisagi nodded. "Yea, of course," He stood. "It's a long walk, you up to it?"

"Don't test me," Hichi grinned.

***************************

"Just stay here, I'll go get Renji," Hisagi said.

Hisagi hurried to the cavern where Renji and Ichigo were. When he got here, he found Ichigo sleeping against Renji's chest, Renji laying semi-up right on the bed. "What is it?" Renji asked.

"Hichi," Hisagi said and Renji raised an eyebrow. "He wants to talk with you,"

Renji carefully moved Ichigo and got up. Renji covered Ichigo and walked from the room. "Oi,"

The albino looked up and grinned. "Yo Baboon,"

Renji growled and sat besides Hichi. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Did I ever tell you about my little cousin right?" Hichi asked.

"Mentioned him a few times why?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo got sold for village protection," Hichi said and Renji shifted. "To a demon named Aizen, and then the stupid bastard doesn't even protect him and they don't know what happened to him. I mean why the hell do you act all high and mighty and then can't back it up! Ichigo's my cousin, but we're like brothers, I've always looked out for him, if I could've have I would've taken his place," Hichi looked down. "If I hadn't been away with the merchants when he was supposed to go.... I would've killed that damn demon with my bare hands!"

"Hichi, you shouldn't make open threats to demons, you know how we can be," Renji said and Hichi looked at him.

"You should know something about what happened to Ichigo right? Who took him?" Hichi asked.

Renji bit his bottom lip and looked away. "Well....,"

"Come on Renji, I know you and your clan have a hand in the demon thieves," Hichi said.

Renji cleared his throat. "Yea, I know about Ichigo," Renji scratched his chin.

"Really? Where's he at? Who's got him?"

"Calm down," Renji said. Hichi gritted his teeth. " Ichigo is here,"

Hichi's yellow eyes opened wide, then narrowed dangerously. "Why do you have my cousin Renji?"

"I'll let you see him," Renji said standing quickly. "Just so you know, he is sick," Renji said.

"What's wrong with you Renji?" Hichi asked following Renji through the caverns.

"I used to tell you about a little boy that I fell in love with right?" Renji asked.

"Well yay," Hichi said shrugging. "But what does.... That was Ichigo?"

Renji nodded, stopping at the entrance to the cavern Ichigo was in.

"Shiro?!"

Hichi ran over to the bed and grabbed ahold of Ichigo's arms and began looking him over. "Are you okay?" Hichi asked after a few minutes. Ichigo was staring wide eyed at Hichi. "Are you okay Ichi?" Hichi shook Ichigo's shoulder.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Renji's a friend," Hichi sighed and pulled Ichigo against him. "I'm glad you're okay, I was worried,"

"... Y-yea," Ichigo mumbled.

Renji watched the two, then for the first time noticed how similar that they looked, maybe it was why he liked Hichi in the first place, because he was reminded so much of Ichigo. " I'll give you some time alone, I have to do some things,"

********************************

Aizen's eyes opened slowly and he looked at the messenger that had been sent from the Shinigami clan.

"The elders have excepted your request to duel Renji Abarai in order to do battle for Renji's marked mate," The blond said keeping his head bowed, and his body stilled.

Aizen smiled. "Good, tell them Renji has a week,"

"Of course," The blond stood slowly and vanished.

Gin stepped into the room. "Do ya think tha they'll buy it?" Gin asked.

"Of course they will, they are honor bound like no other. Renji will have to fight, he'll have to come out of hiding and I'll have Ichigo with me where he belongs," Aizen said.

"Ya really want ta kill Renji?" Gin asked.

"I'll kill anyone who takes what is mine," Aizen said. "Even the boy I treated like my son,"

"Nasty," Gin chuckled.

Aizen inhaled deeply and leaned back in his chair. "Tell Ulquiorra that he can stop his search for now, but I want him watching the duel site, find the best way to get Ichigo quickly from it. Renji will have some looking over Ichigo, but it shouldn't be much of a problem," He said and Gin grinned wider.

**********************************************

"So are you happy here?" Hichi asked and Ichigo looked up at him. They were laying together on the bed.

"Happy?" Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "I like Renji..... I really do, but my memories are so confused," Ichigo shook his head and Hichi sighed and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's head.

"I shouldn't have asked my father to take me with him on the merchant march. It was ten damn years, and I wasn't able to protect you," Hichi said running his fingers through Ichigo's orange hair.

"No, don't worry about it," Ichigo said. "What would you have been able to do against a demon? If he wanted me, he wanted me,"

"We look alike, I could've tried to take your place," Hichi said quietly.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "You really think a demon would do that? You know everyone goes after me like minced meat,"

"I don't," Hichi said and Ichigo looked up at him.

"You idiot," Ichigo said and Hichi grinned. "Your my cousin of course you wouldn't,"

"Damn that's right," Hichi said and Ichigo smiled.

"I've really missed you Shiro, even though you're an idiot,"

"Yea, you to Ichi," Hichi said.

They relaxed again, Ichigo took a deep breath, and started to fall asleep with Hichi stroking his hair.

"So, do you like Renji?" Hichi asked and Ichigo opened his eyes and frowned. "What's that look for?"

"I... love him," Ichigo said quietly. "But, I still, am missing so many parts of my memory.... that I'm still not sure how or why,"

"Renji used to tell me, that he meet you all the time, and you two would play games and talk. You used to share your lunch with him," Hichi said and Ichigo looked at him. " Just relax, Renji's a good guy, he's strong and can protect you. He won't force anything on you, so just make sure you're comfortable, that's it,"

"Okay," Ichigo mumbled.

" I think you two will be good together," Hichi said.

"Shut up," Ichigo said blushing lightly.

"I'm giving you my blessing so that you two can get married," Hichi said and Ichigo looked up at him. "What?"

Ichigo pulled Hichi's ear. "You're an idiot,"

"You still fight me like a little kid," Hichi said.

"You know they never taught me how to fight," Ichigo rested his head back on Hichi's chest. "I told you in my letters. I was to delicate, to important to risk the chance I could get hurt, could be scarred,"

"Yea, I remember," Hichi sighed. "Fighting is in our blood though, just remember that, you'll be a natural just like me, your dad, even crazy man Zangetsu,"

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful," Ichigo said. "He's your dad,"

"And he's a nut ball," Hichi said. "You know it. Do you remember him? Or is your memory still not there?"

"I remember family," Ichigo said. "It's just things dealing with Renji, and some other members of the village, and... if it wasn't for the letters, I wouldn't remember you,"

"Why?" Hichi asked. Ichigo pressed his forehead against Hichi's shoulder.

"Because, anyone who got more attention then Aizen was wiped from my mind," Ichigo whispered.

_Twelve year old Ichigo sat at the table in the main room of the house, paper on the table, his messy hand writing filling half of it. Ichigo's hand that was still holding the pen had small splatters of ink on it. Ichigo however wasn't writing, wasn't even looking at the paper, he was staring up, at Aizen._

_"Good morning Ichigo," Aizen said and Ichigo swallowed._

_"Good m-morning Lord A-Aizen," Ichigo reached for the letter but Aizen grabbed it quickly._

_"Shirosaki Hichi," Aizen said quietly and looked at Ichigo. "This is your cousin correct?" _

_Ichigo nodded quickly. "H-he's with his dad and our Uncle Urahara on the Merchant March," Ichigo looked down. "He writes every week," _

_"And you write back?" Aizen asked looking again at the letter. _

_"Uh-huh," _

_"I want you to stop writing him," Aizen said and Ichigo looked up._

_"Why?" Ichigo asked._

_"Because I don't like it," Aizen said._

_"B-but he's my cousin," Ichigo mumbled._

_"I don't care," Aizen said tearing the paper in half. "You do what I say,"_

_Ichigo rushed over and grabbed the shreds of paper as they fluttered to the floor. Aizen grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair, pulling the small boy off the floor. Ichigo cried out as Aizen forced him face first on the table. Before Ichigo knew what happened, he felt the mark between his shoulder blades start to burn and pain shot through his small body._

_Aizen flipped Ichigo over, and the boy looked up with confused tear filled eyes. "Aizen," Ichigo whimpered and Aizen smiled softly. _

_Aizen lifted Ichigo up, and Ichigo wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck. Aizen ran his fingers down Ichigo's spine, making the boy shiver and put his head against Aizen's shoulder._

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Renji inhaled deeply leaning on the wall just outside the entrance to the room where Hichi and Ichigo were sitting, and talking. He wasn't sure if he was happy or upset, his mind was swirling and his heart was racing.

Renji looked to his right when he heard footsteps. "What is it?" Renji asked looking at Hisagi.

"We've got orders from the elders," Hisagi said and Renji raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Aizen wants a duel," Hisagi said and Renji's eyes went wide. "You've got a week, he wants Ichigo there so we can't hide him if-"

"If Aizen kills me," Renji finished crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall, putting his right foot up against the wall as well. "You can tell them, I've got the orders, I understand,"

"You're really gonna fight him?" Hisagi asked.

"It's an open duel, I can't run. I'll be labeled a coward..... And I couldn't look Ichigo in the eyes if I ran," Renji said.

Hisagi nodded. "So who are you having to has your back up?"

"I know he'll have Gin and Tousen.... but I don't think that I want someone else dying with me," Renji said. "I'll fight this myself,"

"You don't need to do this," Hisagi said.

"No, I want you and the others to protect Ichigo," Renji said. "If I loose.... I don't care what the elders say, you're going to take Ichigo and run,"

"Renji,"

"It's an order," Renji said. "Do you understand Hisagi?"

Hisagi's lips turned into a thin line. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I know it's not," Renji let his arms hang to his sides. "Aizen has trained me for all my life almost, he and Shinji, and we both know how a fight between Aizen and Shinji ended, Shinji was a pure blood as well. I'm not,"

"You're as strong as any pure blood in the clan," Hisagi said and Renji scoffed.

"Yea, in the clan, but Aizen isn't in the clan, he hasn't been for nearly twenty years," Renji said.

" If you go into battle thinking that you will loose, you will," Hisagi said and Renji's eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that,"

"Don't get philosophical on me," Renji said.

"You need to think about your battle, but you don't need to over think it," Hisagi said.

Renji growled. "It's my job to over think my battles, I always have," Renji pushed himself off the wall and walked into the room where Ichigo and Hichi were.

Hichi looked up. " You look worried," he said.

"Soon, things aren't going to be very safe Hichi, you need to head home soon," Renji said.

"I'm not leaving," Hichi said. "And I don't like when you hide things from me. You know damn well I can take care of myself,"

"Things have changed Hichi," Renji said. "In a few days, I may not be able to protect you,"

Hichi stood carefully, not to jar Ichigo who was still sleeping, wrapped tightly in blankets, still he looked cold. "We've been best friends for years Renji, don't act all high and mighty now damn it,"

"I'm trying to save your ass Hichi, so for once listen to common sense," Renji said and Hichi chuckled.

_Renji looked up feeling a blade on his neck. An albino stood at the other end of the thin blade. "What are ya doing here demon?" The human asked. "Ya shouldn't take what ain't yers," _

_Renji stood slowly, still holding the sac of gold that he'd taken from a the side of a merchants cart. "You shouldn't be so damn cocky human," Renji grinned._

_"Oh?" The albino hummed. "You shouldn't be either. Stealing gold from humans.... rather sad for a demon," _

_Renji scoffed. "You'd do the same human," _

_"Call me Hichi," The albino said and Renji raised his eyebrow. _

_"You should use common sense human, not be so cheeky with a demon," Renji said._

_"I'm not one fer that," Hichi said. "Common sense gets more people killed," He pulled the blade away from Renji's neck. "A demon willing to steal from humans throws up red flags in my mind, what's yer story, ne?"_

_"Demons have problems, just like humans," Renji said._

_"That's my cart yer stealing from," Hichi said. _

_"Well then, I'll apologize," Renji tossed the coin bag to Hichi who caught it without taking his eyes off Renji. _

_Hichi laughed and tossed it back. " Take it, I've got enough," He said and Renji looked at him. "Common sense," Hichi winked and sheathed his blade._

_"I owe you," Renji said._

_"Oh? A demon owing a human a favor, this should be interesting," Hichi said._

_"We'll see each other soon Hichi," Renji said and was gone in a rush of wind._

_"Demons, always showing off," Hichi said shaking his head._

"This is different Hichi," Renji growled.

"You think I care? Ichigo is here, I'm staying," Hichi said and Renji stepped towards him, grabbing Hichi's tunic. "Do you really think you can scare me away Renji?"

Ichigo stirred and the two stopped and looked at him. "What's going on?" Ichigo rubbed his face.

Renji let Hichi go. " How are you fee-"

Hichi punched Renji hard in the jaw. "I wasn't done talking to you,"

Renji looked up putting his hand on his jaw. Hichi was only human, but he punched like a demon. "What the fuck are you doing?"

" Don't think I'm gonna let you just change the subject and make me go away," Hichi said.

"What are you two doing?" Ichigo asked sitting up slowly.

"Fighting what's it look like," Hichi said grabbing Renji's shirt.

"Fuck, Hichi, what the fuck?" Renji said.

"I already told ya I'm not going away, got it?" Hichi shook Renji.

Renji sighed. "You're an idiot," He said and Hichi chuckled.

"I'm not the only one, ya think I couldn't hear ya?" Hichi asked. "I'm not a regular human, I've been trade to kill demons, so my senses are better then normal. I heard ya,"

"Then you should know why I want you to leave," Renji said.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

Again both of the others looked at him. "It's Aizen," Renji finally said.

Horror filled Ichigo's eyes. " He found me?"

"No, he still doesn't know where you are, but he wants to fight me, to get you. If I loose, I have to give him to you," Renji said.

"But he's not going to," Hichi growled and Renji looked at him.

"It's not that easy," Renji said.

Ichigo stood slowly. Renji pushed away from Hichi and went over to Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Renji's arms to steady himself. "I don't want you to die because of me Ren,"

"I'd do anything for you Ichigo," Renji whispered resting his forehead against Ichigo's. " I promised I'd die to protect you, and I will,"

"After you die who will protect me then?" Ichigo asked. "Stupid,"

"He's got a point," Hichi said. "So don't die stupid baboon,"

Renji sighed and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "... I love you," Ichigo whispered.

"I love you too," Renji said.

"So you'd better not die," Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck. " Or I'm gonna follow,"

Renji opened his eyes and looked at Hichi.

"He's not a joker," Hichi said.

Renji turned back to Ichigo who had fallen asleep. "He's exhausted," Renji mumbled picking Ichigo up.

"Ya think," Hichi said rubbing his fist. "Yer head's gotten harder ya know,"

"Shouldn't have hit me," Renji said holding Ichigo tighter, then sighed.

"So, who is this Aizen guy anyways?" Hichi asked.

"A higher demon who left our clan when I was young," Renji said. "He was like my older brother and teacher,"

"Damn," Hichi said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Five**

So here we are at the end of the chapter, and I'm tired as hell. This Friday, I'm leaving for vacation, so updates will slow, but don't worry, it's not bad, I'm gonna make the chapters hopefully longer to make up for it. It's a two week vacation, it could take a few days longer, but who knows.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:**__This story is of a mature theme, and should be read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** This story is purely fan fiction, I don't own Bleach, it's related characters or themes.

**Chapter Six**

Please Enjoy.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo groaned, and stretched his legs away from his chest. The light sound of chains clinking together caught his attention, then he felt the cold around his ankle. He sat up slowly, and opened his eyes. He was wearing, a long flowing piece of golden fabric that went down and covered his feet, on the fabric was an embroidered design of a chinese dragon and lilies, it split up both sides, stopping about an inch from his waist. Connecting at the waist of the '_loin cloth' _was a gold mesh with purple diamonds decorating it, the mesh stopped about an inch below Ichigo's rib cage. On Ichigo's arms was very thin gold chain wrapped around his arms over his shoulders and chest, fitted with diamonds of many colors, the chains attached to the gold mesh around his abdomen. A gold collar with the more purple diamonds was around his neck. Connected to the collar was a thin gold chain that went to the end of the bed that he was laying on, and he lost sight of it.

Ichigo noticed that the room was swaying, and his brow furrowed, and he rubbed his blurry eyes for a few seconds, then looked again. He was in a large cage. The cage had room for a rather large bed, it hung from the high ceiling of this strange room. The walls and floors were made of white marble, and on the walls hung strips of purple silk that went from floor to ceiling, billowing lightly in the breeze. On the floor thick golden carpets. The furniture was dark stained hand carved wood, with accents in gold, and the fabric of the cushions on the chairs and couch was purple. To the left of the cage Ichigo was in, was a large set of glass french doors that were swung outward, letting in the cold winter air. Ichigo shivered on the large cushion he was on, it was purple velvet with gold trim. Ichigo looked out the set of doors, he could see a large road leading from the house to a large gate. Pass the gate was mountains and thick forrest.

Ichigo put a hand on his head and grimaced.

"It's about time you woke up,"

Ichigo jumped and looked up, and the last few nights came back hard. Ichigo felt the air knocked from his lungs, with the sound of a soft gasp...

_*********************************************************FLASHBACK************************************************************_

Renji was tensed, Ichigo could tell by the way Renji's jaw stayed tightened.

Ichigo was sitting on Renji's bed, while Renji was knelt in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked watching Renji pick up a roll of thick bandages.

"Wrapping your feet," Renji said lifting Ichigo's left foot carefully. Renji leaned down and kissed the top of Ichigo's foot tenderly and ran his fingers over his skin slowly and Ichigo shivered. Renji began wrapping Ichigo's foot, from above his ankle to his toes twice, then did the same thing with Ichigo's other foot. After both of Ichigo's feet were wrapped, Renji kissed up Ichigo's left leg, stopping at the knee to suck softly on the underside. Ichigo moaned softly, a light blush covering his cheeks and nose.

"Renji," Ichigo murmured and Renji looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Ichigo wanted to go further, wanted to be with Renji, even though he was sick. Renji looked back down and kissed down Ichigo's other leg and Ichigo bit his bottom lip to suppress his moan.

Renji pulled away suddenly and walked to the other side of the room where he took his long katana and tied it to his waist. "It's snowing outside, do you still get cold easily?" Ichigo looked at Renji.

"Yes, but why?" Ichigo stood, and walked towards Renji, but Renji moved to another part of the room and knelt down, opening a large chest and began to rummage in it. "Renji talk to me!" Ichigo snapped as Renji pulled a large cloak from the chest, it was a white with purple stripes fur lined with white snake skin. Renji wrapped it around Ichigo's shoulders and locked the clasp which was had carved to the shape of a baboon with a snake for a tail. Ichigo pulled it closer, then looked up at Renji. "What's going on?"

"Come on," Renji said and lead Ichigo from the room to the mouth of the cave. Hichi and Hisagi were waiting for them. "We don't have any time to waste," He said, then started leading the other three. Hisagi stayed behind Hichi and Ichigo, and Renji stayed ahead of them.

Ichigo looked at Hichi who like Renji, and Hisagi had serious looks on their faces. "Shiro, what's going on?" Ichigo asked and Hichi looked at him.

"Don't worry about it," Hichi said. Ichigo frowned and grabbed Hichi's arm.

"Shiro," Ichigo said, and Hichi looked at him. "I don't like not being told what's going on,"

"Don't worry about it, Everything will be over soon," Hichi said taking Ichigo's hand, pulling him closer as they exited the thickest part of the woods.

**-------------------------**

Aizen grinned watching the demon that the shinigami clan had sent to watch over him. The demon was so weak, all Aizen had to do was get into his mind and that demon would believe anything Aizen told him, but Aizen had no need for it. He had no doubts about winning his fight against Renji, although he knew Renji was strong, the young male was nothing compared to Aizen.

Aizen knew all of Renji's powers, having raised the boy for so long. Aizen relaxed back in his large chair and rested his chin on his knuckles, his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"As of now, the human will be in the care of elder Unohana," The demon said quietly and Aizen smirked.

Unohana was a very powerful woman, but she preferred healing over killing, and so getting Ichigo away from her would be easy, even more so if Ichigo was in the care of one of her underlings. Aizen wasn't going to stop for an old friend, no he'd kill just to see Ichigo again, meaning he'd kill even the woman who was like his mother.

"Alright," Aizen stood then, walking from the room.

**************************

Ichigo gritted his teeth, pulling away from his cousin who like the other two men, had yet to tell him anything. Ichigo couldn't understand why after so long, Renji decided to move him from the cave. Ichigo turned his attention from glaring daggers into the back of Renji's neck, to the winter scenery. All of the trees were coated in beautiful ice crystals and snow powdered the ground. The river that they were following was frozen over, but the ice was clear and Ichigo could see fish still swimming beneath it. The snow became thicker, and began to fall lightly as they continued their walk, Ichigo's breath fogged as it left his soft lips and his body shivered beneath the cloak Renji had given him, but Ichigo refused to step against Hichi, or move up against Renji who like all demons had a very high body temperature.

The sound of crunching snow made Ichigo jump, and Hichi pull Ichigo tightly against him.

"You humans sure are jumpy," A cold voice said, and soon the owner of the voice appeared from behind a large frost covered pine tree.

"Byakuya," Hisagi sighed. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people,"

"I wasn't sneaking up on anyone," Byakuya said. "Renji knew I was coming,"

Ichigo looked at Renji, but the red head wouldn't return the glance, so Ichigo looked at the ebony haired man. His ears were elongated and pointed, more so then both Renji's and Hisagi's. His skin was pale, and his eyes were dark and emotionless. He wore black flowing pants, and his chest was wrapped in white bandages, even though he had no wounds, a white scarf was draped loosely around his shoulders. Ichigo frowned, why didn't Renji have the same '_feel'_ as this demon.

Now that Ichigo thought about it, Renji wasn't like any of the other demons, not Hisagi, or any of the ones that Ichigo had come into contact in all of his years alive. Ichigo looked at Renji, and his brow furrowed, none of the others had animal markings like Renji did, the black lines that covered his skin. Hisagi's '_markings'_ were actually tattoos, but Renji's weren't they were natural.

"Unohana is going to take care of your human during the fight," Byakuya said and Renji stood straighter.

"Fight? What fight?" Ichigo asked.

Renji, now looked at Ichigo, his eyes were as emotionless as Byakuya's now, but he stared at Ichigo for the longest time, and Ichigo shivered in the cold, pulling the cloak tighter around his body. "Aizen is fighting me for the right to claim you as mate,"

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "You can't fight Aizen," Ichigo said. "I've seen what he can do with one hand! You can't fight him Renji!" Hichi grabbed Ichigo's arms and Ichigo bit his lip hard and turned his face away. "You're an idiot, you should've just given me back," Ichigo whispered.

Renji didn't answer, but turned back to the invisible path he was following. "We should keep going, Hitsugaya has a snow storm on the way," Byakuya said and Renji nodded.

"Come on," Hichi muttered, leaning down to whisper it in Ichigo's ear. "Keep walking," Hichi held Ichigo's arms, staying just to his left, basically carrying him along the road.

Ichigo felt sick, but he kept the bile taste in his mouth, he deserved it, he knew that Renji's death would be his fault, and he couldn't stand the idea.

**-------**

They traveled until after nightfall, and Ichigo felt very weak, but refused to stop, he didn't speak again, and when they stopped for a meal, Ichigo refused food.

The village, was so much different then what Ichigo thought that it would be. The houses were large and all made of stone, demons walked around, and stared at Ichigo. Renji was greeted like a prince, he was bowed to, just like Hisagi and Byakuya.

Ichigo looked down, there was so much he didn't know about Renji, it wasn't just that he didn't remember, it was Renji never told him, and Ichigo never asked.

"Are you still doing okay Ichi?" Hichi asked and Ichigo looked up at him.

"... tired," Ichigo mumbled.

"Well we're here now, and demons have magic to help you sleep and stuff," Hichi said smiling.

Renji looked back at Ichigo and walked over to him. "I'm going to take him to Unohana, the rest of you can do what ever," Renji said.

Hichi started to speak and Renji looked at him. Hichi grumbled and rolled his yellow eyes before walking off with Hisagi.

Byakuya didn't speak, but left as silently and gracefully as he had come the day before. Renji wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and lead him through the buildings. The red head's grip seemed to get tighter as they entered a house, and Ichigo looked at him. Again Renji's face became emotionless as the entered a room where a dark haired woman sat.

"It's good to see you again Renji," The woman was very soft spoken, barely lifting her eyes to meet Renji's before turning to gaze deeply at Ichigo. "You're rather sick aren't you little one?" She asked and Ichigo frowned. "Come, let me take care of you," She stood, she was short statured and her ebony hair was braided down her back, what looked like a green crystal hung from the end of her hair, sparkling as it caught the light, Ichigo stared at it for a few more minutes before realizing it was a glowing green flower.

"This is Unohana, she'll be taking care of you for a while. Listen to what she says, she knows what she's doing," Renji said walking down a long hall next to Ichigo.

"When were you going to tell me you had to fight Aizen?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"I wasn't" Renji admitted. "Because if I won, there would be no need to bring it up at all,"

"What if you died? I'd not know why that bastard Aizen had me, and why you weren't trying to get me back," Ichigo said.

*************************************************************_**End Flashback**_***********************************************************

The man standing just outside the bars of Ichigo's cage was thin with shoulder length pink hair and white glasses. He smiled at Ichigo and the cage began to lower. The man stepped into the cage, grabbing the chain attached to Ichigo's collar and yanked, pulling Ichigo forward towards him.

"Come now, time for your medicine," The man said trying to get Ichigo to sit up.

Ichigo gritted his teeth tightly and hit the pink haired man hard in the jaw then kicked him from the cage. Ichigo sat up then and began yanking hard on the chain, trying to get it to break.

"It won't break,"

Ichigo froze, his entire body as stiff as stone, the light color of his face drained away and he slowly turned to look at the cool smooth voice that had spoken.

Standing next to the pink haired man was Aizen, staring at Ichigo with an amused smirk, and a glint in his eyes.

"Hello Ichigo," Aizen said. "You didn't really think that you could get away from me did you?" Aizen stepped into the cage and Ichigo stumbled back quickly, but his back hit the cold bars and he hissed and arched his back. Aizen stepped in front of Ichigo, and put his hand on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo turned his face away, reaching behind himself to grip the bars he was pressed up against. Aizen put his other hand on the small of Ichigo's back, enjoying the feeling of the teen's baby soft skin.

"What did you do to Renji?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen took Ichigo's chin and made him look forward. "Renji's dead," He said simply and Ichigo's eyes went wide and he stared up at Aizen.

"...N-no," Ichigo's knees felt weak, and his heart felt like it was being squeezed. He doubled over and gripped his chest. Aizen let him drop to the floor, the amused smirk finding his lips again.

Aizen turned to the pink haired man, "Sayzel," He commanded and the man looked at him. Aizen held his hand out, elegant fingers open. Sayzel handed three small black pills to Aizen who wrapped his fingers around them quickly.

Aizen grabbed the collar around Ichigo's neck and lifted the teen from the floor. Aizen forced the three pills into Ichigo's mouth and the teen gagged and started to struggle. Aizen covered Ichigo's nose and mouth with his hand. "Swallow them," He ordered and Ichigo looked at him with watering eyes. "You can't hold your breath forever," Aizen said. Ichigo's brow furrowed and Aizen could tell he was struggling to hold on to the last ounces of air in his lungs.

Ichigo stopped struggling as he lost his air, and his arms fell limply to his sides and his eyes fluttered closed. Aizen chuckled at the stubbornness Ichigo showed before laying Ichigo back on the thick bed and knelt over him. Aizen opened Ichigo's mouth, and slipped his fingers over Ichigo's tongue, the unconscious teen coughed as the three black pills were put down his throat. Aizen rubbed Ichigo's slender neck, getting an automatic slow swallow from Ichigo.

Aizen smiled and leaned down, kissed Ichigo's jawline softly, slowly, leaving little angry red marks where he nipped at Ichigo's soft flesh.

**************************************************************_**Flashback************************************************************_

Unohana worked slowly, her warm hands soothing as she checked Ichigo's body over for damage. Ichigo stared over to Renji who was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest, eyes locked on Ichigo, but Renji wasn't looking at Ichigo's face, more specifically, wasn't meeting Ichigo's chocolate colored eyes that were full of concern and fear for the red head's life.

"Alright, you are going to be fine, I just need you to dri-"

"So this is where you're keeping my mate,"

Ichigo dropped the glass that Unohana had handed him as his eyes locked on dark brown ones with a familiar sinister glint that could only be the eyes of evil, Aizen.

"You should be waiting in the arena Lord Aizen," Unohana said standing and turning gracefully, her skirt billowing out widely with her graceful movement. She stood in front of Ichigo, and grabbed Renji's arm as he went to draw his blade.

"The duel is not for many more hours, I came to make sure that my mate was in good health, nothing more," Aizen said with a smirk.

"Well I can assure you that young Ichigo is healthy, a little malnourished but nothing that cannot be reversed in a few days with my personal care," Unohana said and Aizen straightened himself, holding his chin, he was staring at Renji who's hand was still on the hilt of his blade.

"Well then, we should all head to the arena then don't you think? You'll want to be there to heal the wounded loser," Aizen said his smirk returning and he looked at Ichigo.

"Yes, we should leave," Unohana said. "The other elders will want to speak with the both of you, go over the rules of a mating duel," She lead the two men from the room, then came back a few minutes later and sighed kneeling down, her large skirt creating a wide dark green pool around her. She waved her hand over the broken glass that Ichigo had dropped and it flew back together. Ichigo watched, distracted from the fear that Aizen had put into his body.

"Demons have a lot of magic don't they?" Ichigo asked watching as Unohana waved her hand again, the liquid that had spilled onto the ground coming up to her fingertips in a thin stream, then forming a ball in her palm.

"Some of us are more gifted in different elements of magic then others, some in the healing or defensive elements, some in the fighting or destructive elements," Unohana said looking up at Ichigo. "You should really sit down, you look exhausted," She motioned for a fainting chair in the corner of the room near a large window.

"What about Renji?" Ichigo asked walking slowly to the chair and sitting down.

Unohana paused at the table, and leaned her head down as she thought carefully. "Renji is rounded, he can heal just as well as he can use destructive magic," She poured another dose of medicine and walked to Ichigo.

"What about Aizen?" Ichigo asked taking the glass from her.

Unohana sighed. "I'm afraid that Aizen's abilities to use magic are far greater then Renji's," She said and Ichigo looked down. "None of this is your fault you know young one," Unohana sat carefully next to Ichigo's legs. "You're just unlucky to have been caught in the middle of this entire conflict. The problem should've been dealt with before your birth and we elders ignored it, now the youth of our people, like Renji, plus the youth of some humans, you that is, are paying for it," Unohana hummed brushing a stray strand of hair back into place behind her beautiful pointed ear and Ichigo frowned.

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked and Unohana smiled and nodded. "Why doesn't Renji seem the same as the rest of you demons? Like his ears aren't as long, and his animal markings are always on his skin,"

"You noticed that," Unohana hummed again.

"I can feel it too," Ichigo said and Unohana looked at Ichigo, like she was reading him.

"I see it now, no wonder Aizen wanted you," Unohana smiled. "You're sensitive to our powers aren't you? You can feel changes in the air when we use our magic can't you?" She asked.

"Not always," Ichigo blinked and looked out the window, watching a red headed girl walking past the window, she had large breast and her long hair was held back by blue flowers. She wore a white dress that flowed out like Unohana's when she walked. A few minutes passed and the girl walked into the room.

"Orihime, meet Ichigo," Unohana said. Orihime blushed brightly, and bowed deeply.

"It's nice to meet you Ichigo," Orihime said smiling as she straightened. "I brought the clothes for you, mother," Orihime handed a set of folded clothes to Unohana who took them.

"Thank you," Unohana turned to Ichigo. "You should change into these, the arena can get very..... cold," She said. "We will wait outside," She set the clothes at Ichigo's feet. "Drink that, it will also keep you warm,"

Ichigo watched as the two beautiful women walked from the room and he heard the door close. Ichigo finished the drink which tasted like butterscotch candy before standing, closing the curtains on the window, then taking the clothes that Renji had given him off carefully and dressing in the clothes Unohana had for him. It was a pair of flowing black pants similar to the ones that Byakuya had been wearing, a skin tight jacket with a coat tail that flared out and touched the ground, the jacket was sleeveless, under the jacket Ichigo wore a long sleeved dark red shirt made out of a shimmering material that was very warm. The outfit was finished off with a pair of Chinese style black shoes.

Ichigo walked from the room where Orihime and Unohana were waiting. The both gave the same soft loving smile.

"Demon clothes suit you," Orihime said smiling, she took Ichigo's hand, wrapping her arms around his arm. "Come on, no need to be shy or scared," She lead Ichigo down the hall and back outside. Ichigo noticed that Orihime stayed on the top of the two inches of the snow while he sunk into it.

"Take it easy dear, Ichigo is not as strong as he looks right now," Unohana said and Orihime looked at Ichigo, he looked back and noticed that her eyes were glowing light orange colored, and the blue flowers were also slightly glowing.

"Oops," Orihime blushed and loosened her grip on Ichigo's arm. "Here, let me help," She said and Ichigo's feet stopped sinking in the snow.

Ichigo shivered seeing what he thought were orange fairies dancing around him. "Are those yours?" He asked and Orihime hummed happily.

"Yes," She chirped. "They are the embodiment of my powers, because I'm young, I can't really contain them," She blushed slightly.

"There's a lot of things I don't know about demons," Ichigo said looking down.

"Yes, well demons are very secretive," Orihime said. "It's not your fault,"

"Well, I'm... I'm in love with a demon but I know nothing about him or his people, and another demon wants to keep me as a pet I have the right to know about demons," Ichigo ground his teeth, pulling away from Orihime.

"It seems you're getting your fighting spirit back,"

Ichigo looked up at his albino cousin and huffed.

"Feeling better I see," Hichi pulled Ichigo over and ruffled his hair wildly. Ichigo fought against Hichi and pulled away finally, glaring at the albino.

"Long time no see Shirosaki," Orihime chirped and Hichi looked at her and grinned toothily.

"Yo 'Hime," Hichi said and Orihime blushed, twirling back and forth slightly, her hips twisting, flaring her white skirt out lightly, Ichigo could see her slight feet, barefoot in the snow, Ichigo looked back, but she didn't leave footprints, neither did Unohana.

"You forgot to send me a letter back sir," Orihime said sticking her chin up. Ichigo was confused, looking back from Orihime to Hichi.

"Things have been kinda difficult," Hichi rubbed the back of his neck and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Come, let us leave them alone," Unohana lead Ichigo away from Orihime and Hichi, towards thick trees. Ichigo felt strange, there was something in the air. Something in the pit of the stomach was off, he was slightly disoriented, and looked around. "She likes him a lot, he's friendly to her in return,"

Ichigo wasn't thinking about his cousin at the moment though. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"The arena, the elders are setting up a barrier, preventing Renji and Aizen's fight from reaching outside the limits of the arena's walls," Unohana said and Ichigo shivered. "You really are sensitive when people are using magic, its very interesting to see. Are you parents powerful?" She asked.

"My father's just an ordinary man," Ichigo said then paused, stopping mid step. "I don't know if my mother was like me or not, I don't have any memory of her, she died when I was about five. When Aizen took my memory away, he took the ones I had of her, and I have nothing to remind me of her, so no memories return. In truth, the only reason that I know I have a mother, is because everyone has one. I know she was beautiful, because my father told me I got my looks from her, and his clumsiness," Ichigo glanced at Unohana then smiled sadly, his eyes closing, turning into slight arches, the dark haired woman was to wise for the trick. Unohana could tell the smile was forced.

"Aizen has done great harm to you hasn't he?" Unohana asked and Ichigo looked at her.

"I wouldn't know," Ichigo said as they started walking again. "Most of my memories, I'm like this, terrified silent hatred for Aizen," Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and shivered. "I've wanted to kill him since I was old enough to know he wasn't as friendly as he pretended, but I was to afraid to even speak in front of him, afraid that he'd hurt my father," Ichigo's brow furrowed, pushing his elegant eyebrows together and his eyes glazed at the slight confusion of his mind.

"I don't blame you," Unohana said. "I raised Aizen from when he was young, your age, barely a man," She folded her arms in front of her, her pale small hands placed on her stomach. "I could never have children of my own, so I raise the children of demons who have fallen ill or passed to the other world," She glanced at Ichigo. "Orihime is your age, only sixteen. Currently I'm raising only one child..... When Aizen was young, his abilities amazed me, he learned quickly and he was so eager about becoming stronger," Unohana stopped walking and Ichigo stopped as well. " Soon he was teaching me things, he was such a good child, never hurt anyone in his life," Her beautiful eyes moved to look at a frost covered tree and she sighed. "But something happened when he turned ninety," Unohana smiled sadly. "I know it's not my fault, but sometimes when I'm alone, thinking about him, I feel guilty. Shinji, who had been like Aizen's older brother went away to war, and when he came back, he had changed some, well I should say a lot," Unohana looked at Ichigo. "Never mind, this story is not for this time,"

"No, please I want to know," Ichigo said.

"We need to get you warm, your lips are turning blue," Unohana said and took Ichigo's arm carefully and lead him through the woods. They reached a clearing, and Ichigo looked over it. It looked like it was covered in ice, but it was pure black, around it were nine other elder demons, standing at various points of the rounded arena. Ichigo was confused, they differed in age and appearance, the ones that caught Ichigo's eyes the most were, Byakuya, a small boy with white hair and large greenish blue eyes, and a tall lanky man with wild long darkish brow hair. "This way," Unohana said walking towards a small cabin, that was half in the woods, half in the clearing, Ichigo noticed a thick deep crack that was forming around the arena, he looked down it, and it seemed never ending. Ichigo swallowed.

"What's the crack for?" Ichigo asked.

"To prevent one from running," Unohana said softly, opening the door for Ichigo. Ichigo stepped in, instantly warm. A fire crackled lightly in a fireplace against the far wall, a bed was the the left of the fire place, it was larger then the bed that Ichigo had back at his home in the village, about the same size as the one he shared with Renji, but it looked cold. There was also a wash basin, and a dresser. "You will have to stay here for the remainder of the battle, you'll be allowed to watch outside," Unohana explained, Ichigo looked at her. "You will not be able to speak to either Aizen nor Renji,"

"Why?"

"It is just the law," Unohana said.

"But I need to tell Renji th-"

"You can't tell him to back out of it," Unohana said. "Only the fighter can back from the fight,"

"But I don't want Renji to die because of me," Ichigo said and Unohana looked at him.

"Then you must believe that Renji loves you," Unohana said.

"...He does," Ichigo said.

"Then he will win," Unohana said and left the sound of her skirt's fluttering the only sound in Ichigo's ears for a few minutes.

***************************

Renji walked around the arena with no purpose, watching the elders creating the giant crack that would devour him if he tried to run, felt the magic in the air as an invisible wall was set in place. Aizen was standing on the other side of the arena, Gin and Tousen at his sides, they were talking, whispered voices, careful not to move their lips to much, so that no one could read them.

Renji was tense, his eyes fell to the small cabin where Ichigo was now sleeping fitfully inside, the wall were see through from the outside, for the two combatants, so that they could see what they were fighting for. Ichigo looked so small laying in that large bed by himself. Renji wanted to go in, to lay next to Ichigo, but he knew he couldn't.

A loud hissing sound drew Renji's attention and he looked towards the arena.

"It's time," A rough old voice called and Renji clenched his jaw looking at the path that formed over the crack in the ice at his feet then looked to Aizen who stepped confidently into the arena. Renji took one last look at Ichigo. '_I hope Aizen kills me, because if I loose, I can't be without you Ichigo,'_ Renji thought and stepped into the ring. "Hitsugaya," The voice called again and the small white haired elder stepped forward and a cage of ice domed over the arena cracking and sending flakes down on Renji that melted instantly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aizen asked

Renji just growled, shifting his feet slowly to dig into the snow and reached for the hilt of his blade.

"I'd hate to have to kill you, son," Aizen smirked and Renji roared, pulling his sword with a flash swinging it hard down at Aizen, only to have the older male vanish in a flash, and reappear behind Renji.

The red head glanced over his shoulder, at Aizen's smiling face, before vanishing in a similar flash.

Aizen stilled in the arena and looked around, he had forgotten how fast Renji was, an upside to being a half blood. Aizen smirked and lifted his hand with slowly and a ball of fire shot from his finger tips. Renji skidded back, a nasty looking burn forming on his left shoulder.

"You may be fast Renji, but you're still so damn predictable," Aizen said. "After all, you're a knock off of me," Aizen chuckled.

*****************

The battle continued for hours, and the sun began to rise, sending dazzling light to pass through the ice that caged Renji and Aizen in the large arena, locked in battle until one lost consciousness, died, or gave up.

Renji inhaled slowly, deeply and glanced over at the small cabin, Ichigo had been woken by the noise and was outside the ice cage, screaming, Renji could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear him, neither could Aizen. Hichi was at Ichigo's side, pulling him away.

Renji wasn't sure if he should be so grateful for that, but he couldn't be distracted now, he needed to think. His eyes snapped back to Aizen who was circling him, it felt like back then... when Aizen would train Renji, tease him, push the right buttons to get him to fight harder. Renji felt his stomach lurch at the idea that this was even remotely the same as back then.

Renji looked down at his blade, it was just for show, he moved faster without it. But it was Shinji's, and Renji had trusted it to be his lifeline for so long, but Aizen knew how Renji would fight with the blade. Renji glanced once more at the spot that Ichigo had been standing, and let Shinji's blade drop from his fingers and clatter on the black ice before falling still. Ichigo was his lifeline now, he didn't need anything else, no other reason for fighting, for living.

Aizen raised an eyebrow as he watched the ancient blade fall to the ice, sending large slivers high into the air, casting a beautiful light over Renji's face. He looked at Renji, and watched his eyes start to change color, and the black thin markings on his tanned skin widen. Long white fangs jutted from Renji's top lip and his eyes started to turn yellow. Renji's hair grew longer, pulling out of the band that held it, and it blew in the wind.

It had been many years since Aizen had seen this, since anyone had seen Renji transform. Unlike pure bloods who stayed in a human form at all times, Renji took stages, going from human, to an animal humanoid form.

"You're really not going to back down are you Renji?" Aizen asked, but Renji was too far gone to answer. He lunged raising his hand high, long sharp claws shined in the early sun light, as he swung down to strike, he vanished, reappearing behind Aizen, bringing his long claws down Aizen's back.

Aizen roared in pain as the flesh was ripped away in strips, he spun around, but Renji vanished again, reappearing a few feet away skidding back, bending down to dig his blood stained claws into the ground and growling loudly at Aizen who huffed, his calm face returning as he removed the remains of his shirt, letting the fabric flutter to the ground.

Aizen lunged as Renji did and the two hit hard, bitting, punching, tearing, kicking... ripping each other to shreds only to be healed with in a few seconds, Aizen was amused, only doing enough damage to Renji to keep the half blood from being able to do any real damage.

*******************

Hichi pulled Ichigo into the woods, only to have the younger punch him hard across the jaw.

"Don't you dare get in my way again!" Ichigo roared and rushed past Hichi who chased after him.

'_Shit, I forgot the fuckers fast when he wants to be'_ Hichi thought jumping over a fallen tree, and collided with Ichigo who had frozen stiff on the path.

"What the fuck?! Don't start running then st-" Hichi looked up, seeing the two demons blocking the way.

One was tall, tanned and muscular with bright blue colored hair, the other lithe, pale with jet black hair and large emotionless greenish eyes.

"Come with us," The black haired one said holding out his hand and Hichi pulled Ichigo behind him.

"Stupid," The blue haired demon vanished from in front of the two humans, only to reappear and pull Ichigo away from Hichi.

"Grimmjow," The black haired demon said, he sounded disapproving. "No need to play,"

The blue haired demon, Grimmjow grinned widely and ran his nose down Ichigo's neck, inhaling deeply. "Smells good," He chuckled

Ichigo started struggling, elbowing Grimmjow in the nose, and Grimmjow growled, only angered by the useless struggle. Grimmjow slapped Ichigo, long claws digging deep gashes into his face.

"Ichi!" Hichi lunged, but the black haired demon moved in front of him with one step, slicing a long line down Hichi's chest, splashing bright red blood against the snow and frost colored trees, steam rose where the blood hit the snow, melting it slightly. The albino's eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open, a small line of blood sliding down the corner of his mouth.

"Shiro!" Ichigo kicked Grimmjow in the knee, and the demon released him. Ichigo rushed towards Hichi as he slumped to the ground in a bloody heap.

The black haired demon grabbed Ichigo by his bright hair and threw him against a tree, the lithe demon lifted Ichigo from the ground with ease by his hair.

"You yell at me for being rough Ulquiorra," Grimmjow chuckled stepping towards the other.

"I have self control, you do not," Ulquiorra said simply. "I could have handled this on my own,"

"Aizen doesn't doubt that,"

"But 'e don't wan' his pet hurt, so set 'im down,"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Gin, Tousen, couldn't leave us too it huh?"

"Give you a job on your own? No," Tousen said simply stepping over the albino who was shivering, bleeding on the ground.

"Tha looks bad," Gin bent down and rolled Hichi over. "He's cute too," Gin chuckled licking the blood from his fingers.

"Take him if you want," Tousen said and put his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder. "You got to Aizen, give him the signal,"

Ulquiorra released Ichigo who slumped towards the ground, only to be caught by the dark skinned adonis. Tousen put his hand over Ichigo's cheek and healed the gashes until there was not even a red mark.

"Come quietly," Tousen said.

"Like hell," Ichigo growled.

Gin chuckled and lifted Hichi off the ground by an arm, Hichi groaned, unable to hold himself up, and being held by one arm opened the large wound on his chest more, and blood splattered on the ground. "Ya sure 'bou tha, ne?" Gin lifted Hichi's chin. "Ya look so much alik', bet Aizen would take 'im in yer place," Gin ran his thumb over Hichi's lower lip and Ichigo's stomach knotted.

"Don't," Ichigo grimaced. "Leave him be,"

"We will take him, for assurance," Tousen said and before Ichigo could protest, everything went black.

**************************************************************_**End Flashback**_**********************************************************

Ichigo stirred slowly in the large comfortable bed, whimpering at the pain in his chest. Slowly, chocolate colored eyes opened and he looked to his left where he had felt something.

Aizen sat outside the cage, in a large white armchair, staring intently at Ichigo.

"Good morning," Aizen said smoothly as he stood effortlessly.

Ichigo sat up quickly, the room spun quickly and he grimaced putting his hands on his face and leaning forward.

"You should not be so quick with moving right now," Aizen said as the cage lowered enough for Aizen to step into it. Ichigo looked up, he tried to hide the fact that he was shaking, but the thin chain attached to his collar clinking together gave it away. "No need to be afraid,"

"Where's Shiro?" Ichigo asked and Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Resting," Aizen said.

"Let him go," Ichigo said, trying to be demanding, but his voice was shaking.

"I will, in time," Aizen said sitting on the bed next to Ichigo, facing him and Ichigo's body stiffened as Aizen reach a cold hand out to cup Ichigo's face.

"He's got nothing to do with this," Ichigo said, leaning away as Aizen's dark eyes tore into his own warm ones.

"Oh, but he does," Aizen rubbed Ichigo's cheek with his thumb. " He's here to keep you in line,"

"How could you?" Ichigo asked.

"Do what?" Aizen mused.

"Kill Renji," Ichigo swallowed.

"Simply," Aizen smiled and moved his hand down Ichigo's neck and squeezed lightly. "Just like this, I felt the life leave his eyes," Aizen leaned forward and forced his lips against Ichigo's, forcing Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo screamed against Aizen's mouth but Aizen pressed lightly on Ichigo's neck, and the struggle stopped. Aizen nipped at the corner of Ichigo's mouth as he pulled away and licked his lips.

Ichigo turned his head away and Aizen chuckled, leaning down to lick down Ichigo's neck, causing the teen to shiver before he stood and left the cage.

***************************

Renji stood in the middle of the large blood stain that smelled of Hichi, staring at the smaller droplets of blood that belonged to Ichigo. There were also scents of two demons that Renji didn't know, and two he did.

"Hitsugaya is still resting, the amount of magic it took to break through his ice, it hit him hard," Hisagi said catching up to Renji.

"Hitsugaya is strong, he'll be fine in a few days with Unohana's help," Renji said rubbing the still healing slice on his arm, he was letting it heal naturally, a reminder of his failure to protect his mate from harm.

A reminder, that he was only a half breed, and always would be.

"Aizen had this planned from the beginning," Hisagi said.

"I should've seen it coming," Renji said and turned, heading back to the village. Hisagi went after him.

"What are you going to do?" Hisagi asked.

"What does any demon do when they loose their life mate?" Renji asked.

"You're not going to kill yourself," Hisagi growled. "We still need you Renji,"

"I don't care," Renji growled back.

"Ichigo is still alive, and since Aizen left the arena, you truly won Ichigo, so all you have to do is find them, and one wound from you, and Aizen should die," Hisagi said.

"He should've died when he left the arena without finishing the battle, but that didn't happen either," Renji shook his head. "I would've lost anyways..... If Shinji c-"

"Stop comparing yourself to Shinji," Hisagi barked and Renji looked at him. "Yes, Shinji was a great demon, and should be looked up to, but you're nothing like him, you never will be. You two never could be. Shinji is dead, get that through your head, he's looking down, and I can tell he'd be shaking his head and laughing at you for being so damn weak Renji," Hisagi said and Renji stiffened. "You were never meant to be his replacement, you don't have to meet any expectations set, because their are none. You are just you Renji, you aren't like us. You aren't bound by demonic tradition, so use it to your advantage,"

Renji walked away, heading to see Byakuya, leaving Hisagi, annoyed in the middle of the village.

**************************

"What are the elders saying?" Renji asked sitting in a tree that Byakuya sat under.

"Aizen needs to be dealt with," Byakuya said dryly, he'd been waiting for this moment for many years.

"And?" Renji pushed.

"We must wait for Hitsugaya to recover, we need our elementals strong for this fight, Tousen will not go down with out their help," Byakuya mused looking at a single blade of green grass that pressed through the melting snow, with the snow demon weakened, winter would end soon if something wasn't done.

"What about Gin, and the other demons Aizen has beneath him?" Renji asked.

Byakuya frowned. "I believe that his old lover wants to finish him," Byakuya said and chuckled in slight amusement.

"How can you be like this now?" Renji growled dropping from the high branch to land heavily in front of Byakuya.

"It's just that Unohana never wants to fight," Byakuya said looking up at Renji. "But I think, she wants to atone for not stopping Gin when she had the chance before, now she's wanting to pay her debt. Unohana in battle, it's a deadly beautiful thing to see,"

"I don't care," Renji growled, but took the moment to remember the one time he saw the calm woman in battle, her catlike graceful movements that were swift and hit, killing with only the slightest touch, Renji shivered, Unohana new the parts of the body, she could shoot magic through her fingertips and kill with less force then a falling leaf. "What of Aizen?"

"That is your battle," Byakuya said and Renji puffed his chest out. "The other elders believe that you should be the one to kill him, because he won't kill you,"

"He almost did," Renji reminded.

"I don't think that he can," Byakuya said looking away as Renji bared his teeth. "You don't have to believe me, but it's what I think. I couldn't raise my hand against you Renji, and I don't think Aizen would do more then he did in the arena. He may be a bastard, but he still has a heart,"

Renji laughed. "If you say so," Renji stood and walked away.

Nothing was making sense to him, not that he wanted it to, because if things made sense, he'd know why he wasn't able to kill Aizen, to have Ichigo by his side right now.

Renji closed his eyes, letting his legs carry him to the one place he knew things didn't need to make sense, the meadow with the creak where he had first meet Ichigo, automatically, Renji's fingers fell on the orange stone tied around his wrist, and he calmed.

*******************************************************_**Flashback*******************************************************************_

Aizen threw Renji back, and the red head roared looking up at Aizen.

"It's time for me to take my leave Renji," Aizen smiled looking outside the ice cage and Renji's eyes widened for a second, then he lunged with a roar.

The explosion rung in Renji's overly sensitive ears, and Renji howled clapping his hands over his ears, dropping to his knees and panted hard.

Renji forced himself to stand again after a few seconds and looked around, the ice was melting quickly and Renji's eyes fell on the collapsed form of Hitsugaya, who was blood stained and shaking. Renji looked around, but Aizen had vanished, the other elders were in stages of recovery, Renji was spinning, he couldn't feel Ichigo, couldn't smell him, couldn't hear him, see him.

Renji's racing heart beat faster as he took off running towards the woods, jumping, pushing from tree trunk to tree trunk, until he found it, a pool of bright blood staining the snow. But it wasn't Ichigo's, but Hichi's. But not to far away was another blood stain, although not large, Renji knew it was Ichigo's.

Renji threw his head back and roared.

*******************************************************************_**End Flashback***************************************************_

Renji stepped on to the frozen creak and knelt down, running his fingers over the slowly melting ice, and let his head hang.

'_Hold on Ichigo, I will find you again,'_ Renji looked up at the rock he and Ichigo used to sit on when they were small, how it used to look so large in Renji's young eyes so long ago, how much those few months had meant to him, how they changed his life so much, and how that little human boy, Ichigo had stolen his heart.

Renji's brow furrowed and he looked over his shoulder.

"I'd prefer if you didn't follow me," He said.

"Would you rather I have someone else follow you?" Byakuya asked.

"No, not really," Renji looked back at the rock.

"So this is it?" Byakuya said. "The place your heart was captured?"

"Do you really care Byakuya?" Renji asked.

Byakuya stepped towards Renji, and sighed. "You are only less important then my sister,"

"Thanks," Renji shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No problem," Byakuya said looking around the meadow. " It's quite a place to fall in love,"

"I suppose," Renji said shrugging. "And you said I'd fall in love on the battle field," He smiled and Byakuya shrugged.

"I also said it could be you'd steal your love away," Byakuya said and Renji looked at him. "I just never saw the vision as literal,"

Renji wrapped his fingers tightly around the orange stone on his wrist and frowned. "I wonder if Ichigo still has his stone,"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Six**

Thanks for waiting, things have been a little hectic, like I've said before. I'm currently in New Orleans, at a hotel room with shit-tastic internet and it takes like twenty minutes to load a page. I will be updating Black Velvet, but not until after Thursday, because my mom says that I'm not allowed to write on my birthday, so no update until most likely Friday early morning or afternoon, but I can't make any promises, then The Florist will be updated, Demonology will follow it. The Hunt my Twilight EmxJake fic will just update randomly because it has gotten so ease for me to write that I don't really have to put any effort into it, it's kinda sad really, I like a challenge when I write, but I like the story so who cares.

Thanks for Reading, Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** This story is rated **M** for Mature.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter Seven**

**Please Enjoy**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Hichi grimaced and shifted, the sound of water sloshing made his brow furrow and his eyes opened slowly. The room was bright, and Hichi looked around slowly. He was sitting in a large sunken tub being filled with very warm water. One of the demons that had attacked him was at the other side of the tub pouring sweet smelling soap into the water, it was making Hichi's head swim.

"Wh-what?" Hichi swallowed and the demon looked at him.

"You should stay still, the wound to your chest has not healed completely,"

Hichi looked over his shoulder. The man standing in the door was also a demon, dressed in nice white clothes, with a soft smile on his lips, and dark hair combed back.

"Who are you?" Hichi asked sitting up slowly.

"Ulquiorra, if you'd please," The demon said.

"Yes sir," Hichi watched the dark haired demon walk from the room, closing the door.

"What do you want?" Hichi asked.

"My name is Aizen," The demon said and Hichi stiffened. "You should relax, it's actually very soothing in the bath,"

"Where's Ichigo?" Hichi asked.

"He's resting, being taken care of just like this," Aizen looked around. "I'm not that terrible, I treat my pets very well. My pets can live very happy lives with me. Both of you can have this wonderful life, if you do what I ask,"

"No one can be happy as a pet," Hichi said. "You're a monster, no matter what you tell yourself,"

Aizen simply smiled. "Tell me about Ichigo," Aizen said.

"No," Hichi said.

"How about his mother?" Aizen asked.

"She's dead," Hichi said through clenched teeth.

"How?" Aizen asked.

" Go to hell," Hichi snapped and Aizen chuckled and stood.

"You should learn to behave. If you don't behave, it could reflect negatively on Ichigo," Aizen said and Hichi gritted his teeth.

"Bastard," Hichi growled.

Aizen smiled and walked from the bathroom, but before the door swung closed another demon walked in. Hichi watched him carefully.

"Hiya sweetie," The demon said with a wide grin. Folded over his arms was black cloth. "M'names Gin, your new best friend,"

"Bite me," Hichi hissed and Gin chuckled.

"Tha's fer later," Gin said setting the cloth on the bench of a vanity and grabbed a large purple towel. "Come now, time ta get out of the water," Gin bent down and held the towel up.

Hichi grabbed the towel and stood, wrapping it around his waist tightly.

"Yer rather fit ain't ya," Gin chuckled walking behind Hichi closely.

Hichi turned and punched Gin hard in the jaw. "Don't fuck with me," He growled.

Gin rubbed his jaw, looking at Hichi, his eyes opening and Hichi shivered looking into Gin's purplish blue eyes. "Don't be mean, I'm not doin anythin bad ta ya," Hichi had never seen a color like this, it was beautiful, and Hichi felt himself being drawn towards Gin.

Hichi inhaled deeply and tore his eyes away. "What are you?" Hichi asked.

"Does it really matter if I'm specific about what I am?" Gin asked. The door opened and a few lower level demons came into the room. "Let 'em take care of ya," He said. One of the demons pushed Hichi down on the bench and opened the vanity.

They began to put oils on his skin, and comb his hair, putting thin silver chains over Hichi's arms, shoulders and chest, connecting them to a silver collar.

"What the hell is this?!" Hichi growled swatting the hands of the demons away and Gin chuckled watching Hichi's expression from the mirror's reflection.

"I like my pet's skin to be soft," Gin said and Hichi growled.

"I'm not your pet," Hichi stood and Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Ya keep sayin tha' but," Gin stepped closer, pulling Hichi against him. "Yer gonna do everythin I tell ya,"

"Why would I do that?" Hichi asked.

"Cos'," Gin leaned down and ran his lips down Hichi's neck. "If ya don', yer lil' Ichi gets in trouble,"

Hichi frowned, and swallowed slowly. "You ass," Hichi said calmly.

"More like your ass," Gin chuckled pulling the towel away from Hichi's waist. Hichi stood perfectly still, head held high, eyes glaring at Gin who was still grinning widely. "Good boy," Gin ran his fingers down Hichi's waist.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aizen poured a small amount of oil in the palm of his hand and ran it over the bare skin of Ichigo's shoulders.

"Your cousin woke up this afternoon," Aizen said and Ichigo looked at him. "If you behave, you'll be able to see him,"

Ichigo looked down and looked at his hands. "Okay," Ichigo said quietly.

"Tell me about your mother," Aizen said.

"She died when I was little," Ichigo said and swallowed.

"How?" Aizen asked.

"She caught flu during the winter," Ichigo said as Aizen replaced the gold chains over Ichigo's shoulders and arms, attaching them to Ichigo's collar. "And we didn't have the food to help her get better," Ichigo shivered as Aizen ran his fingers down his sides. "It was about a year before you came to the village, I don't remember anything about her but how and when she died,"

Aizen stroked Ichigo's cheek softly with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss," Aizen leaned closer and placed soft kisses on Ichigo's neck. "I could help you forget her,"

"No, I want to remember," Ichigo said. "You've already taken what little I remember about her,"

Aizen chuckled softly and began to brush Ichigo's hair. Ichigo blushed, "You shouldn't be so sad, something as beautiful as you shouldn't distort your face with sorrow and pain," Aizen stopped long enough to stroke Ichigo's cheek again.

After Aizen finished brushing Ichigo's hair, he smiled with amusement to find that Ichigo's hair still would not lay flat. Aizen stood slowly and walked to a cabinet. Ichigo stared at his reflection in the vanity mirror, and shivered. His skin was smooth, slightly shining because of the light oil on it, the paleness of his skin contrasting perfectly with the gold chain that draped over his upper body. He swallowed and looked down at the flowing transparent pants that covered his legs, the fabric was a light silvery orange which matched with Ichigo's hair nicely. About mid thigh the fabric was no longer transparent, which Ichigo was thankful for.

"Come here Ichigo," Aizen said and Ichigo stood slowly, the sash around his waist which had small golden circles that chimed lightly as he moved. Aizen smiled as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist. "Take these," He held out two black pills and Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"N-no," Ichigo struggled against Aizen's hold, and knocked the pills from Aizen's hand as he managed to stumble from Aizen's hold. Ichigo stiffened watching Aizen's eyes narrowed. "I-I'm sorry," Ichigo said thinking at once of Hichi. Ichigo started to kneel in order to pick up the pills and Aizen grabbed his arm.

"Don't do that," Aizen said softly and Ichigo looked up at him.

"I-I... " Ichigo's brow furrowed and Aizen smiled softly and cupped Ichigo's face.

"It's alright," Aizen said. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo softly. The teen stay still, just letting Aizen kiss him, afraid that if he moved, Aizen would get angry. Aizen pulled away slightly, brushing his lips over Ichigo's. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you,"

Ichigo brushed his lips over Aizen's and closed his eyes. Aizen smiled and moved his hand to the back of Ichigo's neck and let the teen timidly kiss him. Ichigo put his hands on Aizen's waist and nipped on Aizen's bottom lip. '_I'm sorry...Renji,'_

**********************************************

Renji gritted his teeth. "What do you mean you've changed your minds? I cannot stay here and do nothing!" Renji stared up at the elders.

"I'm sorry Renji, but you are one of the few who will be leading our people when we pass on,"

"I'm worth more fighting Aizen then staying here and taking care of children!" Renji snapped.

"This is not a matter for discussion,"

"I will not stand by and do nothing! Ichigo is my mate and Aizen stole him from me! I'm the one that should take Aizen on, that is my fight," Renji said.

"It is final!"

Renji growled and left.

**---------------------**

Renji laid back in the melting snow, staring up at the sky. He remembered when he and Ichigo would do the same thing, pointing out forms in the clouds, or Renji would teach Ichigo about the constellations, giving demonic stories about them.

"You must be the one then,"

Renji sat up. "You're Ichigo's father," He said.

"I am," Isshin walked over. "Ichigo used to speak often of you, Ren,"

"It's Renji,"

Isshin smiled. "Right,"

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"I've been coming here everyday, hoping that you'd show up," Isshin said.

"Why?" Renji stood slowly.

"I'm a very proud man Renji," Isshin said and Renji raised an eyebrow. "But there are things I know I cannot do,"

"What is it you want with me?" Renji asked.

" I was not able to protect Ichigo. I could only stand by and watch as Aizen tortured my son. I'm asking you to do what I could not, I'm asking you to save Ichigo,"

Renji gritted his teeth. "I have orders, I can't," Renji looked down. "I've always had to tread carefully, if I disobeyed this I'd be removed from the clan. I'm only a half breed, most of the members of our clan disapprove of me,"

"I would not want you to have you removed from your family," Isshin said. "I wish you could help,"

Renji ground his teeth. "You should get home, it's not safe at night,"

"I know," Isshin said and looked at Renji. "I hope you find happiness," He said and walked away, Renji's brow furrowed and he growled and took off back towards the village.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"You'd better have a damn good reason for getting me out of bed at this ungodly hour," Ikkaku growled glaring at Renji.

"If you didn't want to come, you should've just stayed in bed," His mate said simply.

"Yumi... you bastard," Ikkaku huffed and leaned back against a tree. "So what is this about Renji?"

"He wants us to go with him,"

Renji looked at the blond sitting on a thick tree root.

"Don't look at me like that Renji. You're as easy to read as a picture book,"

Renji looked at the others. "Kira's right," Renji said. "I'm asking you all to come with me to fight Aizen,"

"Renji we have orders." Hisagi said.

"We've been following the elders orders for all these years, and look at what's happened to us over the years," Renji said.

"Are you serious about this? Think of the repercussions of your actions for a minute Renji," Kira said.

"I have," Renji said. "And even if I am exiled, at least I'll be able to hold my head high,"

"If you can walk away from Aizen with your head still on your shoulders," Hisagi added.

Renji looked around. "Its a lot to ask I know, but regardless I'm leaving at dawn," He said. "With you or alone,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Aizen lead Ichigo from the manor and across the grounds. Ichigo fought the urge to run, knowing he wouldn't get very far, and an attempted escape by himself would get Hichi into trouble. He was dressed in a similar outfit as the one he had woken up in several days ago, but the cloth around his waist was a glossy white; the gold chains fitted with diamonds still graced his upper body and sparkled in the mid afternoon sun.

When Aizen stopped Ichigo's eyes grew wide, and he stared at Hichi who was sitting on a large white blanket that was laid out on the grass. Hichi was dressed very similarly to himself, only the chains he wore were silver, the gems were darker colored, and the cloth that Hichi wore was black.

"Ichi," Hichi stood quickly and rushed to Ichigo, hugging him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ichigo mumbled and Hichi held Ichigo at arms length to look him over.

"I told ya, he was fine,"

Ichigo looked behind Hichi to the white haired demon that was still sitting, rather lazily on the blanket. Hichi ignored him, and continued to check Ichigo for injuries, but when he found none, he relaxed. "Are you okay?" Ichigo finally asked looking at the pink scar that was on Hichi's pale chest.

"Fit as a horse," Hichi said.

"Come sit," Aizen said and Ichigo looked at him. Hichi wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, and pulled him to the far end of the blanket and sat with Ichigo tight against his side. Aizen smiled, and Gin raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I take it you are both related by Ichigo's mother yes?" He finally asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "His father is my mother's twin,"

"Ichi," Hichi gritted his teeth.

"Both of you are very beautiful, have you been told that often?" Aizen asked.

"No," Hichi growled his eyes narrowing, Ichigo didn't answer.

"Well it's true," Aizen said. "And seeing the two of you together, makes a man very happy,"

"You bastard," Hichi balled his hands into fists.

"Now now, le's not fight,"

"True Gin, the day is far to nice," Aizen said watching Ichigo who stayed perfectly still at Hichi's side. "Come here Ichigo,"

Ichigo looked up.

"Aren't you hungry?" Aizen asked motioning towards the food set out on the blanket. Ichigo looked at it, then at Aizen.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said.

"Leave him alone," Hichi said and Aizen looked at him.

"I haven't hurt him," Aizen said.

"You've done more then enough," Hichi said.

Ichigo looked up. "Shiro, don't," Ichigo pulled away slightly and Hichi looked at him. "I don't want you to get hurt,"

Ichigo pulled away and moved to sit against Aizen's side and Aizen wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and Hichi gritted his teeth.

Gin chuckled and Hichi's eyes went to him. "Don' look so hurt," Gin said. "He's jus' lookin' out fer ya. Jus like ya did fer im, ne?"

Hichi looked back at Ichigo, Aizen ran his fingers slowly down Ichigo's neck. "Don't touch him," Hichi snapped and Aizen looked at him.

"I'm not doing anything he doesn't want me to," Aizen said.

Ichigo closed his eyes when Hichi looked at him. "What did you tell him?" Hichi asked looking back at Aizen.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean," Aizen said turning his attention back to Ichigo. He ran his hand over Ichigo's slender chest.

"He doesn't want to be with you," Hichi said. "He loves Renji,"

"How can he love someone who's dead?" Aizen asked glancing at Hichi.

"Lair," Hichi hissed and lunged across the blanket, Gin moved faster though, and wrapped his arm around Hichi's chest and pulled him away. Aizen didn't take his eyes off of Ichigo, keeping a firm grip on Ichigo's chin, preventing him from looking at his struggling cousin.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to allow you to see Ichigo. Maybe a few more days locked in your cage will teach you proper manners Hichi," Aizen said finally looking up at Hichi.

"Don' worry, I'll teach im," Gin said and began to pull Hichi back to the manor.

"Ichigo!" Hichi screamed and Ichigo looked at him. "He's lying! Renji's not dead!"

Ichigo's brow furrowed and he closed his eyes.

"Ichigo!" Hichi screamed again, but Gin put his hand over the albino's mouth and silenced him.

"You shouldn't listen to him," Aizen said stroking Ichigo's face carefully. "I told you I killed Renji, and you know I have the power to do so," Aizen said.

Ichigo looked up at Aizen, staring into his dark eyes. A small smile crept onto Ichigo's lips. "You're lying," He whispered and Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo pulled away from Aizen and stood quickly. "You may be powerful Aizen, but you aren't as strong as Renji, no matter how hard you try to be. In a head to head fight there is no way you could fight him. Renji is a half breed, he is much faster then you, stronger physically as well," Ichigo stepped back as Aizen stood.

"If that is true, tell me, why hasn't he tried to come and get you back Ichigo?" Aizen asked. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"He will," Ichigo replied and hit Aizen's hands away. "I refuse to give you what you want. I may only be human, but I am not weak," He said glaring at Aizen.

"Do you really think it wise to try and stand up to me Ichigo? After all, Hichi will be punished for your disobedience," Aizen said.

"Don't threaten him," Ichigo snapped. "You really are spineless aren't you?"

Aizen grabbed Ichigo's neck and pulled him to his chest. "Don't be stupid Ichigo. Do you really want your life to be miserable? You belong to me, and I can do anything that I wanted to you, and there's nothing you can do about it,"

Ichigo put his hands around Aizen's wrist and looked up at the demon. "Do what ever you want to me," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "But keep in mind, what ever you do to me, with my own hands, I'll return the favor,"

Aizen gritted his teeth and threw Ichigo to the ground and put his foot on Ichigo's chest. "Do we really need to start this all over again Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo felt something start to wrap around his body and looked down, black strips of cloth that came form Aizen's fingertips. Ichigo tried to fight, but Aizen pressed his foot harder into the center of Ichigo's chest. Ichigo struggled, but the cloth easily incased him, cutting his ability to breath to nearly nothing and he gasped for breath, his body trembling in pain of being squeezed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 7**

I am so sorry that this took so long.... I'm sick again... just some bug going though my family and it really knocks you down.... I wanted to have this posted days ago. But I've got it up, I hope you like it.

Please review and comment

ConstantSnow


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** This story contains bondage and fetish themes. It will also contain mild sexual situations between men. There will be cross-dressing. There will also be mild violence. Please read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter Eight**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hichi gritted his teeth, trying to pull away from Gin, kicking and punching at the demon, who was not having any difficulty pulling the albino back to his room. Gin's grin only seemed to get wider as he enjoyed Hichi's fighting.

"Gonna have ta do somethin' bout yer kickin' 'n tryin' ta run y'know," Gin said.

"The only way you're gonna get that is to break my legs," Hichi growled and Gin chuckled.

"Oh, I doubt tha'," Gin said opening the door to his room and pushing Hichi inside.

Hichi stumbled and fell, glaring up at the grinning demon hovering in the open doorway. "Then you're underestimating me," Hichi stood slowly. Again Gin's grin grew and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, like always Hichi heard the door lock, even though there was no visible lock on it. Gin stepped towards Hichi who stepped back.

Slowly, Gin's eyes opened, revealing beautiful purplish blue iris that slowly began to take on a greenish hue and Hichi felt weak and tore his eyes away, but the damage was done, Gin had him under enough control to have Hichi listen to his commands. "What were ya sayin'?" Gin asked as Hichi slowly stepped backwards. "Sit down," Gin ordered.

Hichi sat in a glass hanging chair, the glass was shaped like a sideways bowl and clear with a white swirling design. It was lined with dark aqua cushions and was large enough for Hichi to sit sideways in without his legs curving up this side more then a few inches. Hichi leaned back, closing his eyes, his breathing very slow, like he was asleep, but he was completely aware.

Gin turned, went to a wardrobe and began looking through it for a few minutes. He pulled two things out, and walked over to Hichi who was on the verge of falling asleep. "Hichi," Gin said. "Open yer eyes," He ordered and Hichi's eyes opened, but were heavily lidded. Gin leaned down, running his hands over one of Hichi's bare legs, Gin pulled a leather boot up to Hichi's thigh, the boot was made so that Hichi's foot was kept en pointe, nearly vertical like a ballerina, the heel was very thin and over nine inches long, so Hichi couldn't bend his foot so it was flat on the, like normal.

Hichi made a noise of discomfort at the position that his foot was placed in. Gin only silently grinned before doing the same to Hichi's other leg.

"Do ya wanna run now? Does it hurt?" Gin asked looking up into Hichi's glazed eyes.

" ...no...hurts..." Hichi said.

Gin chuckled. "Lean forward," He said and Hichi obeyed. Gin pulled Hichi's arms behind his back, he fitted a monoglove over Hichi's white arms, covering up to the middle of Hichi's biceps. The glove tied with crisscrossing with a white leather strip, the glove itself was also black. Hichi hissed as Gin tightened the glove. The glove made it so both arms could not move, and Hichi wouldn't be able to free his hands.

Gin's grin grew from ear to ear as he noted his pale pet's flexibility, only a few could wear the ballet boots and monoglove without being damaged, and the albino was one.

Hichi's head rolled forward and Gin's powers took hold, letting sleep take over. Gin let Hichi lay back, watching the albino curl in the hanging chair and he stood. Gin chuckled with amusement, looking at the picture he had created, thinking of what type of clothing he could make the albino wear now that Hichi could not take his own clothes off. Gin went to his bed and sat down, watching the chair swing slowly.

**------------------**

Hichi woke with a start and looked around. The sun was starting to rise through the window. Hichi groaned and shifted, trying to move his arms, but noticed that he couldn't. He looked over his shoulder. "What the fuck?" Hichi hissed then struggled as he shifted until he could get his legs to hang off the chair and he stood. Pain shot through his legs and he fell with a short loud cry and a heavy thud. He took a few deep breath and rolled onto his side then sat up. He looked down at his legs and gritted his teeth again. "Sick fucking bastard," Hichi hissed.

"Ya shouldn' do tha,"

Hichi looked up and glared at Gin. "What is this?" He demanded.

"Ya can't run ne?" Gin chuckled walking over and knelt next to Hichi. " If ya try ta, it's gonna hurt a lo' 'n ya could break yer ankles," Gin ran his hand up one of Hichi's legs and Hichi growled and tried to pull away, but with out the use of his arms or legs, he couldn't.

**********************************************************************************

Ichigo slowly stirred and groaned. He stretched slowly then froze feeling a wet cloth run over his neck. He opened blurry eyes and looked up. Leaning over him was Ulquiorra, the demon that had captured him.

"Stay still," He ordered and continued to wash Ichigo. "You are going to have dinner with master, there is an outfit at the end of the bed, that you will wear," Ulquiorra said and Ichigo looked down at the foot of the bed, all he could tell from the outfit was that it was black and that it was not made for a man. Ichigo sat up against Ulquiorra's order.

"That's a dress," Ichigo said.

"Lord Aizen is insisting that you wear it," Ulquiorra said. "And you will wear it," Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra with dread. Ulquiorra stood and went to the door. "You will get dressed and be ready to go in ten minutes," Ulquiorra said and left, slamming the door. Ichigo moved to the end of the bed and grabbed the dress. He sat back on his knees and looked held the dress up to his chest, looking down at it with wide eyes. Ichigo sucked on his bottom lip, then looked out the window. The sun was starting to set and casting beautiful colors over the sky.

Ichigo stood slowly, and pealed away the small amount of clothes he had. He slowly pulled the dress on; it was a simple tube dress that was full length that was cross laced from just under his arm to the top of his thigh. Ichigo swallowed looking himself over then rubbed his left arm until the door opened and he jumped. Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo for a while.

"Let's go," Ulquiorra said and Ichigo slowly walked towards him. Ichigo looked down at his bare feet in embarrassment and followed Ulquiorra from the room. The demons that saw Ichigo in the hall watched, whistled and shouted at Ichigo, making his cheeks turn red.

Ulquiorra opened the door to a room and stepped aside. Ichigo glanced at him, then walked into the room, the door shut and he looked up. It was probably the smallest room in the mansion, and still larger then Ichigo's entire house. There was a large fire crackling in the fireplace, the fire was an amazing blue and green color. In the center of the room was a table set for two, Aizen already sitting in one large high backed chair, looking at Ichigo with a hinting smile and alluring eyes.

Aizen didn't speak for a while, just stared at Ichigo, moving his dark eyes over Ichigo's body. Ichigo's lithe body was perfectly made for the outfit, or rather the outfit was perfectly made for Ichigo's lithe body.

"Why did you make me dress like this?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Because I can," Aizen said lifting a glass of red wine to his lips. "Come sit Ichigo," He said.

Ichigo hesitated but sat in the other chair and looked down nervously at the empty plate. "But I'm not a woman, I shouldn't dress like one,"

"You look like a woman," Aizen said and Ichigo blushed. The door opened and another servant came in, Ichigo looked up, and to his surprise it was a woman, with long aqua green hair. "Nel, you brought what I asked?"

"Yes," She said, her voice rather childish and Ichigo noticed her eyes were glazed over. She held out a box for Aizen who took it.

"You can go now Nel," Aizen said and Nel bowed before she left. "Do you like sweets Ichigo?" Aizen asked and Ichigo looked at him.

"Yes," Ichigo mumbled. Aizen smiled and opened the box. He took out a small cake and set it on the plate in front of him. It was decorated with strawberries and frosting. Aizen cut into it with his fork, then offered the bite to Ichigo.

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned over the table, and let Aizen feed him. He chewed slowly, even though the cake was sweet, he didn't really taste it.

*******************************************

Aizen smiled offering Ichigo his finger covered in frosting, and watched with lust filled eyes as Ichigo sucked on it. "Good boy," Aizen said.

Ichigo opened clouded eyes and looked up at Aizen.

"I bet your mind is rather foggy now isn't it?" Aizen asked running his fingers down the side of Ichigo's cheek. "This wonderful little cake was laced with a medicine which was made with some of my blood in it. So you will do what ever I say," Aizen lifted Ichigo's chin. "It worked rather perfectly don't you think, Ulquiorra?" Aizen turned his attention to his follower who was standing at the door.

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra said.

Aizen smiled again, turning back to Ichigo who was resting his cheek against Aizen's hand.

**-------------------------------------------**

Renji led a small group of demons from the village, they kept silent, and to the shadows.

"You really shouldn't try this on your own Abarai,"

Renji skidded to a stop, spraying mud and half melted snow as he did. The others stopped as well, looking at the small elder demon standing in their path.

"Hitsugaya," Renji gritted his teeth.

"Sir," Hisagi stepped forward, but Renji didn't wait, he didn't have time for an explanation.

Renji lunged at Toshiro, and the snow demon jumped out of the way, and the wind began to pick up, and snow began to fall heavily around them.

"Don't you dare turn on me Abarai," Toshiro hissed.

"I will turn on anyone who gets in my way!" Renji roared, his teeth becoming pointed and long, his markings darkening. He lunged again, knocking into the small demon, grabbing his pale neck with his clawed hand.

Toshiro's eyes flashed, and ice ran up Renji's hand, but he didn't let go.

"I have to do this, don't get in my way," Renji growled.

"You're disobeying orders," Hitsugaya said.

"You'd do it to if your mate was in danger," Renji growled tightening his grip on Toshiro's small neck, breaking the ice from his arm.

"Renji," Ikkaku grabbed Renji's hand, pulling him away from Toshiro.

"I have to get my mate!" Renji yelled and the group looked at him. "I have to save him," He said, his voice growing quieter with his. "I can't live without him, he's everything to me,"

The others exchanged glances. Toshiro sighed, and was the first to reply. "There's a snow storm coming, it should give you enough cover to get close enough with Aizen not noticing you until you've gotten within a few hours of his manor,"

Renji looked at Toshiro.

"You should hurry," Toshiro said his eyes beginning to glow. "If you don't, the storm will slow your progress, not aid your cause,"

Renji gave a sharp nod of his head, and took off, the others following behind him.

**---------------------------------------------**

Ichigo rubbed his cheek against Aizen's shoulder, his legs curled under himself. Aizen's arm around his waist. They were sitting on a very comfortable couch in front of a roaring fireplace, the snow swirling outside the closed windows.

"It's a wonderful night, isn't it love?" Aizen asked placing another drug laced chocolate to Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo bit into the candy, chewing it slowly, then took the other half from Aizen's fingers before humming his reply.

Aizen smiled, looking at Ichigo's glazed eyes. The demon leaned down and kissed Ichigo's mouth, licking the sweet taste of chocolate from pale lips. Ichigo moaned, leaning up so his lips pressed harder into Aizen's.

"_Ichigo," Renji's voice called._

Ichigo jumped and looked around.

Aizen chuckled watching his human's strange behavior. "Ichigo," He said and Ichigo's eyes focused on him.

"Yes?" Ichigo leaned back against Aizen. Ichigo placed a hand on Aizen's chest, drawing circles on his bare hot skin with his fingers.

"Do you love me?" Aizen asked.

_"Alnaza, Teia kareix dezaim," Renji said in his ear._

Ichigo smiled softly. "Yes,"

"We're going to get married soon," Aizen said.

_" I'm going to make you my wife,"_ _ Renji told Ichigo._

"I want to marry you, Renji," Ichigo said.

Aizen growled and grabbed Ichigo's neck, making the teen gasp for air and grab Aizen's wrist.

"Ai-Aizen," Ichigo looked at him with tear filled eyes.

Aizen growled again, dragging Ichigo to his cage and threw him in. "Our marriage is in four days, once we mate, Renji will die, and you will belong to me," He said and Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

"Master," Ichigo whined, holding the bars of the cage. "What's going on?" He asked.

Aizen only stared at him for a few minutes before leaving.

Ichigo whimpered, doubling over so his face was against his knees.

*******************************

Aizen stared at the bottle of black pills sitting before him, then looked up at the pink haired demon male standing before him.

"I've made these as strong as I can, without them poisoning the human," Szayel said.

"Are you positive?" Aizen asked.

"I tested it many times on humans, this is the strongest dose which will not cause death," Szayel said. "He will only remember you, only love you,"

"I want it to be put into all of my pets food, no meal will go without these in them. Do you understand?" Aizen asked and Szayel bowed. "I want you to prepare his meals, don't pass the task off to anyone, if you do not follow my orders, you will die,"

"I will follow your orders perfectly sire," Szayel said taking the bottle of pills from the desk. "I will prepare your pet's breakfast now," The pink haired demon bowed at the waist, then vanished.

Aizen looked in the corner. "Harribel," He said, the dark skinned blond woman stood slowly. "You and Barragan, will go find Abarai, either capture him or kill him,"

"Yes sir," Harribel bowed her head, her blond bangs falling in her eyes.

"Take your '_children'_ with you," Aizen said looking out the window to his left, watching the snow raging outside. " Abarai will not be alone,"

"Yes sir," Harribel slowly walked from the room.

"Sir," Ulquiorra said.

"Are you wondering why I didn't send you?" Aizen asked.

"It's not my place sir, forgive me," Ulquiorra said.

Aizen smiled. "It's alright," Aizen said. "I'll tell you," He said.

"Sir?"

"You'd kill Abarai on the spot, but to be completely honest, I'd prefer Renji to be brought to me alive," Aizen said standing. He went to the window, folding his arms behind his back. "You see, if Renji is forced to witness the ritual between me and my human, his death will be slow, painful and unstoppable," Aizen smiled and looked over his shoulder at Ulquiorra. "It is what I truly wish, but Renji might be to stubborn, and if you had gone after him, you would not take his stubbornness, you would have killed him. Where as Harribel and Barragan would be able to disable Renji, yet keep him alive, it is after all their abilities,"

"Of course sir," Ulquiorra said.

Aizen looked back out the window.

******************************************************************

Hichi gritted his teeth, as Gin finally set him down.

"This is fucking stupid!" Hichi growled. "Take these stupid things off me!" He ordered trying to get his legs under him.

"Where's da fun in tha?" Gin asked moving over Hichi. "I like carryin' ya 'round like a doll,"

The albino gritted his teeth, but stopped as soon as Gin's eyes opened slowly, revealing his beautifully colored pupils. Hichi made a noise, a mix between a sigh, whimper and moan, he laid back as Gin stared into his eyes.

"Tha's righ'," Gin said and leaned down brushing his lips over the albino's neck.

"Don't t-" Hichi started to protest but his words died in his throat as Gin's eyes focused on his again.

"Yer still bein' naughty," Gin said and bit Hichi's bottom lip and Hichi tried to pull away. "It's rather disappointin', if ya would jus behave," Gin smirked. "I'd tell ya 'bout yer cousin,"

Hichi's head was swimming. "Ichigo?"

"Yes Lil' Ichi," Gin chuckled. "He's gonna marry Aizen in a few days,"

"No!" Hichi snapped from Gin's hypnotism and tried to get away, but without the use of his arms and legs, he couldn't do much more then thrash. "He can't marry that bastard! I can't let him!"

Gin chuckled, then cooed Hichi who was still thrashing. "Oh don' worry, ya only remember if yer bad," Gin said taking Hichi's chin tightly, forcing the albino's golden eyes to focus on his.

Hichi's body went limp and he stared into Gin's eyes.

"Tha's it," Gin chuckled and let Hichi's chin go. "Jus stare inta my eyes, float away," Gin whispered.

Hichi whimpered, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Gin chuckled and ran his fingers down the side of Hichi's face, then leaned down and pressed his lips to the albino's temple. "Tha's it pet, float away," He whispered.

*****************************************

Renji growled, shaking his head to get the thick snow from his red hair.

"We're going to have to stop for the night Renji," Kira insisted. "It's a two day run from here to Aizen's land. If we stop to rest, we'll have more strength for the fight,"

"I don't want to stop," Renji said.

"We won't get there any faster if we tire ourselves out, and it's going to be better in the long run, just listen to me," Kira said.

Renji growled and turned to the others. "Fine, we'll set up camp on the other side of the ridge," He said.

"That's a good idea,"

Renji jumped and looked ahead of him.

"I take it you ran into trouble further back," Byakuya was perched on a high branch of a tree.

"Rouges," Renji said.

Byakuya moved from the branch, and landed on top of the snow in front of Renji.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"I know the importance of a mate," Byakuya said and Renji's eyes went wide for a moment, then he smiled softly.

"Thank you," Renji said.

"Come on, we should get to the other side of the ridge, it's not much further," Byakuya said.

**------------**

Renji and Byakuya jumped over the ridge and the others followed.

The group froze, standing in front of them was a blond female demon, and an elder male, behind them, in a half circle were more demons.

"Shit," Renji growled.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Eight**

Here we go, the next chapter of Two Stones, it took a while, and I'm currently stealing my neighbors internet because I don't have any, and won't have any for a while, so updates will be slower, but I hope to update all my stories equally, please forgive me if I'm not able to do that, but things are a little tight right now. Also I know in another fic I spelled Harribel's name as Halibel, but it's actually wrong that way so I fixed it in this fic, I hope it didn't confuse you. Oh and RamecupMiso made me do it!

Thanks For Reading

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Just a reminder that Aizen's has been poisoning Ichigo's food with black pills made from his blood which makes Ichigo forget about Renji, and anything else that Aizen doesn't want Ichigo to remember. Also that Gin's eyes are hypnotic, if you look into them, he can control your body and mind. Also when Aizen touches Ichigo(sexually), it physically hurts Renji.

**Warning:** This chapter contains: bondage, blood, sexual content, cross-dressing, other mature themes. Read with Caution

*********************************************************************************************************************************

The fight, did not last long, Renji and the others were out numbered and surprised by the demons Aizen had sent.

The blond woman took on Renji and Byakuya herself, the older male took on Ikkaku and the other demons that had been circled around, took out the others.

Renji groaned, his head feeling like it had been stomped in by horses.

He opened his eyes and looked around the dark room, the sound of chains echoing off the walls as he moved.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Aizen smiled as Ichigo licked the tainted white chocolate from his fingers.

Ichigo was laying between Aizen's legs, the human's back resting against Aizen's chest. Aizen ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

_"Ichigo, don't do this, please, don't leave me,"_

Ichigo's head tilted slightly to the left, and he stared into the fire that roared in the fireplace.

"What is it love?" Aizen asked feeling Ichigo tense against him.

Ichigo blinked a few times, his nimble fingers reaching up and brushing against the red stone that was tied around his neck. He closed his eyes and took a shivering breath. "Nothing, love, it's nothing," Ichigo looked up at Aizen who smiled and ran his fingers across Ichigo's cheek.

"I have a wedding gift for you," Aizen said and Ichigo smiled.

"Can I have it?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

"Will you wear it?" Aizen asked.

"Of course love," Ichigo said then watched as Aizen reached onto the coffee table, and pulled up at flat box. Ichigo opened it eagerly, revealing white lace.

Ichigo stood setting the box on the arm of the couch and turned his back to Aizen. Aizen smiled, watching Ichigo slowly peal away the light layer of white satin that had been covering his body. Aizen watched the lithe muscle moving under creamy white skin with lust filled eyes. Ichigo pulled the clothing from the box and dressed slowly. A floor length skirt that was transparent and had slits on both side that stopped only an inch or two from the waist. A pair of white panties that barely covered Ichigo's manhood. And it was finished off by a floor length transparent lace light coat that had long sleeves that belled out and covered Ichigo's hands. Ichigo turned slowly to look at Aizen.

"Do you like it?" Aizen asked.

"I love everything you give me," Ichigo said smiling. Aizen stood and walked to Ichigo, untying the red stone necklace from around Ichigo's slender neck and replaced it with a white lace drop choker with pearls diamonds and light silver. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he placed a hand on the choker. "It's beautiful,"

Aizen smiled and kissed Ichigo. "It perfect for you then," He said.

A knock on the door kept Aizen from kissing Ichigo again.

"Enter," Aizen said turning away from Ichigo, who frowned.

"Sire, they are here," Ulquiorra said, glancing at Ichigo before returning his emotionless gaze to Aizen.

"Very well," Aizen turned to Ichigo as Ulquiorra left, but left the door ajar.

"Do you have to leave love?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Aizen said. "Stay here, I will not be gone long," He said putting his hands on Ichigo's neck lightly.

"We are supposed to be spending the days before our wedding together love. Yet you are running off," Ichigo said sorrowfully.

"I shall make it up to you I promise my pet," Aizen said and pressed a light kiss to Ichigo's pouting lips before leaving the room, locking the door from the outside.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Aizen smiled watching the red haired blood covered demon fight against the chains that held him down.

"It's useless to try Renji," Aizen said from the chair he was sitting in. Aizen spared a look to the others who were also chained down. "Calm as always Byakuya I see," He couldn't help but smirk seeing the noble demon blood covered and chained to the wall.

"Where's Ichigo!" Renji growled, and Aizen returned his attention to him.

"He's probably still sulking that I left him alone when we are supposed to be spending the last nights before our wedding together. He's very excited about getting married, you should see how beautiful he looks, he's practically glowing with happiness," Aizen said.

"Lair," Renji growled out between gritted teeth.

Aizen held up the red stone and Renji's eyes went wide and he leaned back slightly. "He doesn't even know why he wears this piece of junk as he so lovingly called it a few nights ago. I replaced it just before I came with a very beautiful choker, he was very pleased with it,"

"Lair!" Renji roared. "What have you done to him!" He started struggling but the chains only dug into his skin.

Aizen laughed. "I've not done anything to him," He said. "Would you like to see?"

Renji stopped struggling enough to glare at Aizen for a moment. "Bring him. He loves me, not you," He growled, his eyes flashing blood red, and his teeth turning sharp.

Aizen looked over his shoulder. "Ulquiorra, if you'd be so kind,"

The emotionless demon bowed slightly then vanished from the small room. Aizen turned back to Renji, and tossed the small stone in front of him. Renji reached for it, but the chains held his fingers barely inches from it. Aizen chuckled more, leaning back in his chair and crossed his legs, relaxing while they waited.

The door opened and Ichigo rushed in, the white lace coat fluttering behind him.

Ichigo frowned glancing at the bloody males chained in the room, before turning his attention to Aizen. "I can't believe you left me so you could torture people," He said crossing his arms.

"I'm not torturing anyone pet," Aizen said holding a hand out for Ichigo, who took it, allowing himself to be pulled into Aizen's lap.

"Who are these dirty things?" Ichigo asked staring at Renji with a look of disgust.

Renji's chest was tight. He was shocked into silence by the beauty of Ichigo's nearly completely visible body, but also the fact that Ichigo doesn't recognize him and the uncaring tone in his voice.

"People who will bare witness at our wedding," Aizen said, enjoying the look of appeasement that fell onto Ichigo's beautiful features.

"Then it is... acceptable to have left me, but you could've told me," Ichigo said pressing his body against Aizen's.

"Where would the fun in that be pet?" Aizen said with a smile.

"Ichigo," Renji said.

Ichigo tensed for a moment then relaxed pressing his lips against the corner of Aizen's mouth, and began whispering in Aizen's ear.

"Ichigo," Renji said, his chest burned and his head throbbed, this had to be a nightmare, his mate would not do this. Ichigo would not choose Aizen over him, not forget who he was. Ichigo love him, was his mate. " Ichigo, please look at me!" Renji pleaded.

The human sighed, pulling his delicate hand away from Aizen's inner thigh and turned to face the red head. His eyes however quickly turned to the red stone resting in front of Renji.

_"Alnaza, Teia kareix dezaim,"_

Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he placed a hand over his mouth. Images of Renji flashed before his eyes and he screwed them shut.

"May I return to my room?" Ichigo asked, his delicate brow furrowing in pain.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen said.

Ichigo stood without much prompting, just Ulquiorra pale hand around his elbow, and he vanished from the room with the demon.

"You sick bastard, what have you done to him!?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hichi's eyes were closed, the hot water of the tub softly lapping at his white flesh as Gin entered the sunken tub in front of him.

Glazed golden eyes opened to look at the fox faced man who chuckled, slipping between Hichi's long legs.

"Ya hafta be clean for ta'morrow," Gin said moving the soft black cloth down Hichi's neck. "Yer gonna see Ichigo, happy?"

"Yes," Hichi said.

"Ya get ta give Ichigo to Aizen, like a father walkin 'is daughter down da isle," Gin chuckled watching the pain flicker behind golden glazed eyes before vanishing to nothingness.

Gin kissed down Hichi's neck, amused by the chocked groans and pleasured sounds that escaped the albino's lips.

After a while, Gin pulled Hichi from the tub and told him to dress with the outfit laid out for him. The outfit was a bedleh, the costume belly dancers wore, only without a top, because Hichi's was male, and his chest didn't need to be covered, plus Gin liked Hichi's chest bare.

Gin sat on the back of a couch.

The first piece Hichi put on was the black underwear, barely covering his lower half. Then the transparent skirt that grazed the floor. Around his waist he put a silver mess sash which had beaded strings that hung to Hichi's mid-thigh and on the end thin silver coins that made soft chiming sounds with every move he made. Thin bands on his upper arms held a long transparent piece of cloth that hung over his arms and behind his back.

"Come 'ere," Gin said. Hichi turned, the chiming sound from the coins hitting sounded in the silent room and Gin's grin grew more, watching Hichi's hips move as he walked. Gin put his hands on Hichi's hips to stop him and he leaned down and licked down Hichi's neck, sending shivers

The door opened and Gin frowned, pulling his lips away from Hichi's pale nipple. "Tousen? Wha ya wan?"

"Aizen wants you," The dark skinned demon said.

"Now?" Gin asked.

"If he didn't want you now, I wouldn't have come," Tousen said.

Gin huffed and turned to Hichi. "Go sit down," He ordered.

Hichi blinked a few times before walking over to his hanging chair and sat down.

"Watch 'im," Gin said. He left and Ulquiorra walked in closing the door.

Tousen crossed his arms, listening to the sound of Hichi's chair swinging softly. "What they get from this I shall never understand," The blind demon turned his face toward Ulquiorra. " Do you understand?" He asked.

"No," Ulquiorra admitted. "This is all, a waste of time and energy to me," Ulquiorra said looking at Hichi's empty eyes. " To waste your energy on something that does not want you, forcing yourself on something.... I do not understand," Large green eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"It causes nothing but bloodshed, something I do not wish for," Tousen said.

"We must follow our master's orders without fail," Ulquiorra reminded.

"I suppose,"

**................................................**

Renji gritted his teeth, laying limply on the floor, pain shooting through his limps and chest like a thousand hot knives slicing into his flesh.

Blood filled his mouth and he gagged.

"Renji?" It was Hisagi. "What's going on?"

"Ichigo," Renji said and his fists clenched into fist. His eyes screwed shut and he roared in pain and anguish.

"Aizen is_ using_ his mate," Byakuya said. "This is what happens to a demon who's mate is stolen from them. Their body eats at itself, tearing itself apart painfully and slowly until either the mate is returned, or death claims them,"

Renji forced himself to his knees, in his hand the red stone that had been Ichigo's necklace.

"You okay?" Hisagi asked.

Renji bent forward, his head against his knees, watching the images of Aizen and Ichigo flash in his mind. Blood dripped from his eyes and nose, and pooled in his mouth. His breathing was very labored and his skin began to bruise.

"They aren't even mated yet," Ikkaku said.

Renji groaned as it felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach.

**--------------------------**

Ichigo moaned, arching his back and gripped the armrest of the couch he was laying on. Aizen smiled, looking up from Ichigo's waist where he had been sucking.

"A-Aizen... we h-have to wait for after the wedding," Ichigo moaned, pressing the balls of his feet into Aizen's thighs.

Aizen ran his thumb over the slick head of Ichigo's erection. "Hush pet," Aizen said pressing his fingers harder against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo cried out, pushing back against against the demon's long fingers. Aizen moved his other hand over Ichigo's erection, pumping him slowly, squeezing lightly every once in a while. Precum bubbled at the slit of Ichigo's erection and the teen's muscles quivered.

Tears of pleasured pain slid down his flushed cheeks from closed eyes. He bit his bottom lip. "C-close...." He rocked his hips back and up trying to impale himself on Aizen's fingers while thrusting into Aizen's hand. "P-please harder," Aizen gave Ichigo what he wanted. He pushed his fingers deeper and pressed against Ichigo's prostate, while pumping Ichigo's cock until Ichigo was incoherent.

Ichigo cried out when he came, his breath short almost painful gasps.

Aizen pulled his hands away, licking the cum from his fingers while he watched Ichigo's body still quivering.

"I-I love... you, Renji," Ichigo panted out and Aizen's body stiffened. Ichigo's eyes were barely opened and filled with tears, he wasn't looking towards Aizen, but the roaring fire in the fire place. Aizen gritted his teeth and back handed Ichigo, the human fell off the couch with a cry and a light thud.

The door opened and Gin looked in. "Havin trouble?" He asked looking at Ichigo who had his face hidden in his hands, he naked body shivering on the stone floor.

Aizen stood and stepped over Ichigo.

Ichigo shivered and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_Ichigo was running his fingers over the red stone tied around his neck._

_"What are you doing?" Renji asked and Ichigo looked at him._

_"Nothing," Ichigo said shifting so he was laying back down next to Renji._

_"I love you," Renji said and Ichigo closed his eyes._

_"I love you too," Ichigo said. "Forever," _

_**~~End~~**_

Ichigo opened his eyes, Aizen had put him back in the cage, and was lifting it off the floor, Gin was walking from the room, Ichigo had no memory of what happened in the last five minutes, but he didn't care.

Aizen glared up at Ichigo. "What is it that you cannot understand? You belong to me," He said venom laced in his voice.

Ichigo shot back from the bars of the cage as the black strips of cloth snaked from Aizen's fingers and began wrapping around the bars like ivy.

"N-no!" Ichigo cried as the black strips wrapped painfully around his ankles, pulling him flat as more strips wrapped around his wrists.

"You're mine do you understand?" Aizen watched as the strips of cloth wrapped around Ichigo, leaving only his mouth uncovered. Ichigo gasped for air, the strips of cloth wrapping painfully tight, crushing his chest.

Ichigo moaned as the strips slid tighter around his neck. "S-stop," Ichigo pleaded. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth and onto the bottom of his cage, his body trembled lightly. "A-Aizen... p-please it... hurts," Ichigo whimpered.

Aizen smiled in satisfaction, his anger lessened for the time being, but not for long.

**00000000000**

Gin smirked, watching Hichi try on the latest outfit.

Black leather pants that hugged his toned legs like a second skin. Attached to the waist of the pants was a single leather strip that went up the center of the albino's chest to a thick collar that covered his slender long neck. On Hichi's upper arms, silver cuffs were placed.

"Look at ya," Gin said with a chuckle. "Ya look good,"

Hichi turned glazed eyes to look at the demon.

"Ichigo?" Hichi said. "When do I get to see him?"

"Soon pet soon," Gin said pulling Hichi against him. "But fer now, we get ta have some fun, ne?" Gin nibbled on Hichi's ear

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter**

We're coming towards the end of the fic, I hope you guys are ready for it.

Please Rate and Review

Thanks for Reading


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: **** Sexual Content and other Mature themes. No underaged readers please**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Please Enjoy**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

The albino human lay on the dark silk sheets of Gin's bed, his pale skin seemed to glow in the dim candle light. Gin chuckled and knelt on the bed next to Hichi.

Hichi's body jerked when he felt the bed sink next to him. His wrists are tied to the headboard by thick leather straps, his arms apart, hands clenched around the bars they were tied to. His long legs bent at the knees, the balls of his feet pushed into the mattress, toes curled in the sheets. His entire body bare except for a strip of cloth laid over his groin. His golden eyes were glazed and distant and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Gin's eyes opened and glowed briefly and Hichi groaned in pleasure and he pushed his feet into the bed, his head rolling to press against his right shoulder.

"Pet, soon I can have ya completely," Gin said lifting a small frosted jar with a silver top from the small table next to the bed. On the table were other jars that were roughly the same size and shape, made of frosted glass, inside were different colored thick liquids. Gin twisted the top off the jar he held, it smelled like cherries and was a dark red color. Gin dipped two long fingers into the thick liquid then carefully rubbed it over Hichi's chest in demonic symbols, moving his fingers over Hichi's pale nipples very slowly, making the albino shiver. Gin's grin grew wider and he lifted his fingers and rubbed them over Hichi's bottom lip and down his chin. "Yer beautiful," Gin licked Hichi's neck then put lotion over the pulse point of the albino's neck.

Gin moved his fingers back to Hichi's lips pushing a finger into the human's mouth, making him lick the sweet tasting lotion from his fingers. His grin grew wider and he leaned down, replacing his finger with his tongue, and ravished Hichi's mouth.

Gin took his time placing small amounts of the sweet lotion over the albino's body in sensitive areas then licking it off before repeating the process. Hichi's body reacted to the ministrations while his mind was in the fog that Gin's hypnotic eyes induced.

Gin played with Hichi's body, enjoying the fact that the different flavored and colored body paints and lotions stood out so much against the albino's skin.

By the time he was done, Hichi's body was sticky and different colors were smudged over parts of his skin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aizen couldn't help but let a smug smile form on his lips as he watched Ichigo drink the wine he had tainted with his own blood. The effect was instantaneous.

The glass goblet fell from Ichigo's hands and shatter as it hit the stone floor. Ichigo clutched his stomach and coughed, his body trying to force Aizen's blood out without success. Ichigo fell from his seat, his body trembling and he was unable to push himself upright.

"A-Aizen," Ichigo managed looking up at the demon from his spot on floor. "What... is t-this?"

"The answer," Aizen said carefully lifting Ichigo's chin. Aizen smiled, "Nothing will take you away from me now," He watched as Ichigo's eyes became empty, and stared up at Aizen like those of a doll, lifeless.

"Aizen-sama," Ichigo whispered, the violent affect of Aizen's blood finished with his body. Ichigo pushed himself onto his knees in front of Aizen, who smiled again.

"Yes, my pet?" Aizen said with amusement.

"I love you Aizen-sama," Ichigo said.

Aizen watched as Ichigo's cheeks became flushed, and his body trembled. Ichigo moaned and rested his head against Aizen's knee. "How do you feel Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

"Hot," Ichigo breathed, moving his hips in a light gyrating motion so that his groin rubbed slightly against Aizen's leg.

Aizen stood and lifted Ichigo off the floor and carried him into their bedroom and set him down. Aizen removed Ichigo's clothes, tossing them carelessly onto the floor before grabbing a few strips of silk red cloth that were laid out on the bed and tied Ichigo's wrists together, and then tied them to the headboard. Ichigo squirmed and moaned, his cock already stiff and leaking heavily. Aizen then made Ichigo bend his legs, and tied his calves to his thighs tightly.

"Can't have you finishing yourself off pet," Aizen said putting another strip into Ichigo's mouth and tying it at the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo said something, but it was muffled by the gag now in place. Aizen leaned down and licked lazily down Ichigo's pale chest. Ichigo whimpered and arched lightly into Aizen's touch. Aizen took the final strip which was the smallest one, thinner then all the others, but the same length as the strip that was gagging the teen. Aizen tied the strip around the base of Ichigo's cock then used the remaining length to wrap it up the shaft of Ichigo's cock where he tied the ends tightly, making Ichigo's breath hitch and him shiver slightly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Renji had his eyes closed when he heard the door to the room he was stuck in open, he didn't bother to look to see who it was, he knew. It was Aizen, probably come to gloat about something, like he always did, that same fucking smug grin on his lips.

"It's almost time," Came the sly voice a few feet away from Renji. "Tell me... How does it feel to die Renji?"

Renji's eyes slowly looked up, and he glared at Aizen and allowed the growl bubbling in his chest to rumble from his throat, and the small amount of energy that he had left burst out and he lunged, snapping his pointed sharp teeth inches from Aizen's smirking face. "Unchain me and I'll show you Sosuke," Renji growled.

"Rattle the dog's cage and he fights," Aizen said.

Renji laughed, tossing his head back, his red hair sticking to his sweat and blood stained neck and shoulders. "You know as well as I, I'm just as much a dog as you Sosuke," Renji pulled away, his chains sliding against the stone floor. Renji kept his eyes locked on Aizen's. "Tell me, why haven't you just mated with him already? Why go though all this? Why keep me alive Sosuke? Is it because you really can bring yourself to kill me? Is there still a part of you left that sees me as the son you could never have? The child you've always wanted?" Renji smiled widely, reminiscent of Gin's fox grin, only Renji's sharpened and pointed teeth mixed with his crimson eyes and blood covered tanned bare skin, made the half breed look more like the devil then anything else, but Aizen didn't even react.

"You know me Renji, I prefer the slow and painful death of my enemies," Aizen said. "It was that way with Shinji, it'll be the same way with you,"

Renji growled at the mention of Shinji. "Your enemy? Really Sosuke? So afraid of being connected to someone who isn't licking the shit from the bottom of your boot?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"You used to. Followed me around like an imprinted duckling," Aizen said.

Renji closed his eyes, still grinning and made a purring sound almost. "Oh yes, I remember," Renji said. Aizen took in Renji's bloodied form, and noticed the younger male was shaking, if if wasn't for the wall he was leaning so heavily against, Renji's legs would not be holding him up. Renji wouldn't last more then thirty hours with Ichigo so far away from him now, with Ichigo in distress and completely under Aizen's control. The older male couldn't find it in himself to care for the half breed he once called his son. This was Renji's body's last effort at somehow getting Aizen unaware, to get to close and give Renji the chance, to just draw blood, and kill him. But Aizen knew better, if he just stepped into the reach of Renji's chains, he'd be dead, and Aizen's demonic magic would vanish, releasing the others under his control, ruining everything. "You saved me from the humans who tried to kill me, brought me back to the village, raised me, got me healthy, trained me, became my father, along with Shinji," Renji turned his eyes once again to Aizen. "And then helped me control the monster formed in me because of the fact that I have both human and demon blood in me, you know, if you had just let me die, Ichigo would be all yours. You wouldn't have this problem," Renji started laughing again, pushing himself off the wall and limped until he was barely an inch from Aizen's face again. "How does it feel? Are you angry? That you're the reason, Ichigo is still fighting you? You allowed me to live, and to claim him as my mate," Renji leaned closer, a low hissing sound coming from his lips, his hot breath ghosting over Aizen's cold skin. " Parxien inxed porte hurian yarnexta, Sosuke," Renji's long tongue slid from his mouth and ran down Aizen's cheek to the corner of his mouth. Aizen smiled and took Renji's chin as the red head pulled away. " Tromarnes frenes ne lo esl maise ler,"

"Renji," Aizen said with amusement. "If you would've turned out differently, maybe I would've kept you," Aizen ran his thumb over Renji's bottom lip. "You served my purposes very well Renji, and for that I guess I am grateful, but your usefulness is done, you will die tomorrow at mid-day, and I shall not shed a tear for you my son,"

Renji pulled away. "Tears? I don't want tears from you Sosuke," Renji slowly sat in the corner. "I want your blood on my hands, your body on the ground, and your black heart smashed beneath my foot," Renji closed his eyes. "You have a big day ahead of you Sosuke, you should get some rest,"

Aizen chuckled. "That I do, I should return to my pet, I left him in a... compromising position," Aizen said, but Renji didn't react. Aizen went to the door and walked out, but the door didn't close light footsteps came in to the room, Renji opened his eyes to look at black clad slightly small feet.

Renji laughed at himself, his vision was extremely blurry now, and as the person knelt in front of him, he couldn't make out who it was.

"What do you want?" Renji asked with a defensive growl.

The red head got no reply, but a warm damp cloth ran over his cheek, he could tell that the hand was small and pale, with long elegant thin fingers with nails painted black. Renji could not catch this other's scent.

"Just rest," The demon ordered and Renji did, closing his eyes and sinking into darkness. "You're going to need your strength,"

**********************************************

Aizen returned to his room, and smiled seeing Ichigo straining against the restraints that still tied him to the bed. Tear filled eyes turned to Aizen, and Ichigo groaned against the gag in his mouth.

"Are you tired love?" Aizen asked and Ichigo nodded slowly. Aizen pulled off his shirt and knelt on the bed over Ichigo pulling the gag from his mouth, replacing it with his own lips. Ichigo moaned against Aizen's lips, kissing back hungrily before pulling away.

"P-please.... master, release me," Ichigo panted trying to rub his straining erection against Aizen's hip. Ichigo threw his head back in frustration and moaned. Aizen chuckled and licked the exposed flesh of Ichigo's neck nipping softly. Aizen wrapped his large hand around Ichigo's cock and the teen thrust his hips upward moaning. "_Yes!"_ Ichigo hissed. "Aizen-sama!" Aizen smeared pre-cum over the tip of Ichigo's erection, slipping the nail of his index finger into the leaking slit making Ichigo shiver. Aizen nipped over Ichigo's collar bone, moving his hand slowly over Ichigo's cock, squeezing every once in a while, Aizen took one of Ichigo's dusky nipples between his teeth and nipped it harshly, making the teen gasp and arch as Aizen soothed the nipple with his tongue. Ichigo's body was overly sensitive because of the fact that he'd been unable to find release for over an hour.

Aizen slowly untied the cloth strip from around Ichigo's cock and began to pump it faster and harder until Ichigo cried out, his release hitting his chest and stomach in long hot spurts, a few drops hitting even his chin. Ichigo went limp in his restraints, glassy eyes looking up at Aizen.

"I l-love you," Ichigo whispered.

"And I you," Aizen said.

*********************************************************

"It's finally our wedding day," Ichigo whispered quietly, he was laying in bed, laying over Aizen's chest, his nimble fingers tracing the planes of muscles.

"Are you nervous?" Aizen asked.

"No, because I love you," Ichigo said looking up at Aizen.

"Really?" Aizen asked.

"You've loved me almost all my life," Ichigo sat up, the blanket falling off his bare skin. "So I should love you for the rest of my life right?" He asked.

Aizen let his eyes wander down Ichigo's bare body with a hum of appreciation. "Of course," Aizen pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo hummed and licked Aizen's lips and Aizen opened his mouth and let Ichigo's tongue in.

"How long will this day take?" Ichigo asked pulling away.

"A few hours," Aizen said sitting up completely. "I'll have the others come to get you ready, and I will go and get ready as well," Aizen ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair and Ichigo closed his eyes and hummed.

"Alright," Ichigo finally said as Aizen got out of bed and collected his clothing to dress. Aizen leaned over and pressed his lips to Ichigo's once more before leaving the room.

Ichigo flopped back on the bed and massaged his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what the muffled noise ringing in his ears was.

The door opened again and Ichigo looked towards it. The female demon called Harribel and the one called Nel.

"Nel is going to run a bath," The blond said.

Ichigo smiled and nodded.

****************************************

Ichigo dressed slowly, the bottom of his outfit was a pair of white pants, which on the left side had a piece of red fabric that went down to his ankle. He didn't wear a shirt, but had a white leather collar on.

Hichi was sitting in the corner, staring blankly at the wall, glancing at Ichigo every few seconds like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

Then Tousen came into the room. "Let's go," He said.

Hichi stood and took hold of Ichigo's arm and lead him from the room.

********************************************

Renji kept his hands balled tightly into fists at his sides, his head held straight, and the rest of his body as well, although if one looked close enough, you could see his muscles trembling from pain and strain. Ulquiorra stood behind him, holding the end of his chains. The others were held by Aizen's other followers.

Aizen was standing in front of an altar, Gin standing in front of it, and Tousen had joined him a few minutes ago.

They were in a large room with large arched ceilings and marble white pillars. There were no windows and the air was warm and smelt like blood.

The door opened and Renji turned his head just enough to see Ichigo walking into the room with Hichi holding onto his arm tightly. Renji took a deep breath to calm himself. He never thought he'd die in such a mellow way. Aizen would take Ichigo's hand and they'd turn to the altar, and Renji's life would end.

When Hichi and Ichigo got half way to Aizen, Renji felt the chains on him loosen, he glanced back to see that the demon that had been holding him, had taken a half step towards the altar, his eyes focused intently on Gin. Renji didn't ask questions, he forced his body to move, and was at Aizen's throat in a second, tearing the flesh away.

Ulquiorra had attacked Gin and Tousen took on the those who had tired to go to Aizen's aid.

Renji didn't stop attacking until the bloody mess that was supposed to be Aizen's body caught flame and forced him to jump back.

Renji turned to look for Ichigo, only to see his mate crumbled on the floor, writhing in pain and Hichi holding his head so it didn't hit the floor. Renji rushed over to him, and placed a hand on Ichigo's chest, the other on the back of his head and Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he stared at Ichigo, his eyes turning black, and his pupils dilating, his iris turning gold. Ichigo's body stopped moving except for the pained rise and fall of his chest. Renji shivered, something wasn't right.

"Ichigo," Renji whispered.

"You killed him, you killed him," Ichigo cried out closing his eyes and reaching up to clutch his head.

Renji carefully collected Ichigo's thin body in his arms and held him against his chest. "It's alright Ichigo, you're safe now," Renji whispered holding Ichigo tightly.

Ichigo's body went limp then and Renji looked down at him, the color had drained from his face, and his lips had turned blue even though he was still breathing, even if it was a bit shallow.

Ulquiorra had unchained the others, and Byakuya moved over to Renji.

"What's wrong with him? He should be fine," Renji said, his voice a bit panicked.

"Aizen forced Ichigo to drink his blood," Tousen said and Renji growled.

"Fucking bastard," Renji pulled Ichigo against him tighter and closed his eyes.

Hichi had seemed to come back to his senses now that Gin was dead. "Why did you help us?" He asked watching Ulquiorra intently. "If I remember correctly from when we first got here, you two were perfect little followers,"

Ulquiorra remained emotionless in expression at least, but his voice gave away much. "I followed him, because I had to. I believe in the old ways, Aizen broke them," He said, which had confused Hichi.

"You don't take away another's mate," Tousen clarified. "Shuuhie," He said and said demon flinched slightly, then looked towards the blind male.

"We don't have time," Renji said standing, shifting Ichigo onto his back. "We need to get back to Unohana," He said.

"Are you okay to travel?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm fine now that Aizen is dead," Renji said.

"Hichi?" Byakuya turned to the human. "Can you keep up?"

The albino frowned and rolled his shoulders. "We'll find out," He said.

"If you have to, you can travel slower, I'll run ahead," Renji said.

"I'll lead you out," Ulquiorra said and took off, Renji easily followed until they got to the grounds, and Renji's speed became apparent as he vanished from the lithe demon's side.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and looked behind him as Tousen lead the others outside.

Hichi seemed to be able to keep up with them well enough considering the fact that he was uninjured. "We shouldn't linger," Ulquiorra said, staring at Hichi.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Ten**

I am so sorry it took this long to get the chapter done. I've had horrid writer's block lately and I've scraped this chapter and work for a new story like a million times. I swear it felt like everything I have written lately is crap, but I'm working though it. Um I believe RameCupMiso said that she only had one or two more chapters for this story and then it'll be over. And I have to tell you in advanced that after I finish Love Hate Relationship that I won't be writing any more Bleach fan fics, but will be writing for other things, just I'm wanting to branch out from Bleach considering that the majority of my stories are Bleach. I will do one shots for Bleach every once in a while, but they won't be anywhere near as often as any of my other fics. So if you only read my fics if they are Bleach I'm sorry, but I need a break, you could try to read my other fics, or wait until I decide to go back to Bleach.

Please Review and Comment

Thanks for Reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out....I for some reason did not want to write it, I've kinda fallen out of love with Bleach fanfiction I think, I don't know why because I still love Bleach. But I don't wanna write fics for it anymore. This is the last chapter for Two Stones, and after I finish Love Hate Relationship I will not be doing any more Bleach Fanfics for a while, it could be two months or a year, I don't know. So say your thanks to RamecupMiso who requested and has helped me with this fic, and I will say thank you for sticking with the story as well. Thank you!

**Warning:** This chapter contains strong material which some may find disturbing; homosexual relations(intercourse) and other material. If at any point you are uncomfortable please stop reading, skip the part and go on, or just leave the story. This story also contains: Sub!Ulquiorra (say what?) Yea, just wait and see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. All related characters, themes, and situations created by the author/creator, belong to them and only them. I do not receive any type of payment for writing this or any other fic.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

Ichigo was still, he hadn't moved since Renji brought him back to Unohana for healing. The elder had no idea how to wake Ichigo, telling his mate that only time would tell, that Ichigo would either wake, or die. Renji refused to believe he'd loose his mate, that he'd loose Ichigo.

Renji stayed at Ichigo's side as much as possible, often he'd lay in the bed that Ichigo was in, and curl around his mate protectively.

The others and Renji had all recovered from their time held captive, even Hichi, who had grown close to Ulquiorra, the only demon under Aizen's command to return with them to the village.

"You have to wake up for me Ichigo," Renji whispered, brushing Ichigo's hair from his face. "I can't live without you Ichigo, don't leave me," He would whisper every day, and every night, but would get no reaction.

Renji was starting to loose hope as summer gave way to fall, and fall gave way to winter. Ichigo was thinning, his cheeks sunk, and Renji could count each vertebra of his spine with ease. Renji was also suffering along side his mate. He became almost like a shell, his powers flared but most of the time were very low.

****************

Renji ran his hand over Ichigo's face slowly, then ran his fingers through Ichigo's bright orange hair. Unohana told him that he should start to say goodbye, because her magic could only keep him alive for so much longer.

Renji took Ichigo's necklace from around his own neck and stared at the red stone that hung from it, then looked down at the orange stone that hung from the leather strap around his wrist.

Renji leaned down and tied the necklace around Ichigo's slender pale neck, and pressed a kiss against Ichigo's cold lips before climbing into the bed next to his mate, and blowing out the candle.

"I love you Ichigo, I always will," Renji whispered into Ichigo's hair. "I will see you again, be it in heaven, or when we're reborn, I will find you," Renji closed his eyes.

He knew that when Unohana stopped her magic, that Ichigo would die, and Renji would follow if not right after, by the end of the following day.

* * *

Hichi barely dodge a kick from Ulquiorra, a grin on the albino's face that hadn't been there for many months. He swung at the pale demon with his fist, and Ulquiorra dodge with ease.

"Oh come on, it's not any fun if all ya do is dodge," Hichi said wiping blood that had started running down his cheek again, away.

Ulquiorra paused his movements and tilted his head slightly. "You want to hurt me?" He asked.

Hichi stopped suddenly. "N-no," He said.

"Then why would I not dodge?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We're sparrin', it's fun to get a few hits," Hichi said.

"I do not understand," Ulquiorra said and Hichi sighed and stepped over to the demon.

"It's not tha' ease ta explain," Hichi frowned. "Ya like to feel strong right?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered.

"You feel strong when you hit someone right?" Hichi asked.

"I suppose," Ulquiorra said, still staring up into Hichi's eyes in confusion.

"And when you can take a hit, and not be hurt, ya feel strong right?" Hichi asked.

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered. "Giving and taking damage, makes you feel strong Hichi?" He asked.

"Very," Hichi replied with a grin.

Ulquiorra frowned. "I do not understand... your reasoning,"

"Just try," Hichi stepped back and got into a fighting stance.

Ulquiorra looked at him, before copying the human, and getting into a stance of his own.

Hichi lunged, striking out at Ulquiorra with a fast kick, which the lithe man dodged before punching Hichi in the chest. The human gritted his teeth and swung again, his fist grazing Ulquiorra's cheek, his flesh was very soft, and surprisingly warm.

Ulquiorra lunged, tackling Hichi, and straddling his chest. "I cannot harm you, it makes me feel uncomfortable," He said touching the cut on Hichi's chest.

"Why?" Hichi asked.

"Because you are my mate, and I love you," Ulquiorra said and Hichi's eyes went wide. "Are you unhappy with me?" The demon asked.

"No, not at all," Hichi said reaching up and brushing Ulquiorra's face and smiled, even though there was a faint blush on his cheeks. "I just didn't think you'd want a human,"

"You are.... good for me," Ulquiorra said. "You have an interesting way of explaining emotions, of showing them. It's helping me to understand,"

Hichi smiled and pushed himself up on his elbow, pulling Ulquiorra down, and crashing their lips together. "You're good fer me too Ulquiorra,"

* * *

_Ichigo looked around, he wasn't sure where he was. It looked like he was close to his village, somewhere in the woods. There was a stream, but it wasn't where he met Renji..._

_Renji_

_Where was Renji? _

_Ichigo hadn't been able to find him in a while, hasn't seen or heard him. Hasn't felt him._

_It worries him a little, but he's to stubborn to admit it._

_Ichigo realizes something._

_There's no noise. Complete in utter silence. Even his own voice does not make a sound. It's unsettling._

_"Ichigo,"_

_The sudden voice echos and Ichigo looks around frantically for it._

_"Ichigo," _

_It's a soft female voice. It's warm comforting and inviting. _

_"Ichigo," _

_He spins around, but he can't find the owner of the voice._

_"Ichigo," _

_A flash of movement catches his attention through the trees and Ichigo takes off after it._

_"Ichigo, come to me Ichigo," _

_Ichigo's feet and legs are splattered with mud, his silent breath coming in harsh pants. His muscles are straining. He'd never run this fast in his life._

_"Ichigo, come to me my Ichigo," The woman says._

_Ichigo stumbles over a large tree root, and falls to the ground, mud splattering him._

_He grimaces and tries to get up, but can't._

_Then he feels a soft hand on him, and he can move. He pushes himself onto his knees, and looked at who called him_

_His eyes go wide, and tears run down his cheeks. _

_Its his mother. Just as completely beautiful as he remembers from so long ago. She's wearing the dress Isshin bought her after Ichigo was born. It's a beautiful light blue, with flowers embroidered in the skirt, and the ends of the long sleeves. Her hair is flowing over her shoulders in beautiful waves, her brown eyes full of love._

_"Oh Ichigo, what has happened to you?" His mother ask, she kneels down, but her clothes don't get dirty like Ichigo's are. "Still so clumsy," She said with a smile, wiping the mud from Ichigo's cheek. "Still as beautiful too," _

_"Mother," Ichigo can finally speak. "What's going on mom?"_

_"Your soul is, unbinding with your body," His mother tells him._

_"How? Why?" Ichigo asks._

_"Because of what happened with Aizen, because of your love for Renji. Your body still has Aizen's blood in it, but your soul belongs to Renji," His mother told him cupping his now clean face. "You've got to be strong. I know it's hard. But My son, your mate is waiting for you," _

_"Renji, how do I get back to him?" Ichigo asked._

_"He's been calling you. You just haven't been able to hear him yet. Keep listening Ichigo, he will pull you back," His mother pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then vanishes._

_Ichigo looks around the now empty place. It's silent again, no sound, he strains to listen. To try to find Renji's voice, but he hears nothing._

_

* * *

_

"Go for a hunting trip," One of the elders tells him, Renji looks at him. "You do no good not providing for the clan,"

"My mate needs me by his side," Renji said.

"Unohana is doing all that she can to save him. There's nothing you can do here,"

"I cannot leave him," Renji said.

"It's just for a few days, to clear your head, to think of what might happen.

Renji growled. "He's going to wake up," He said.

"I pray to the gods that he does, Renji,"

"Please go on this trip," Unohana said and Renji looked at her. "Your powers are to strong when you're in the room. It is hard for mine to get through. Perhaps if I had a few days, without you there, it would wake him,"

Renji looked down, and nodded. "I'll go, but please, if anything happens, you must get word to me as soon as possible,"

"Yes, we will,"

Renji gave a soft nod and left.

* * *

Hichi sat silently, staring out the window towards Renji's home where Ichigo was, where Ichigo was dying and he wasn't able to do anything. He leaned against the window sill and pressed his forehead against the fogged glass. It was cold, Hitsugaya, the winter demon said it was going to snow by sunrise.

Thin arms wrapped around Hichi's waist, small hands barely able to connect around his waist. Hichi reached down and took the hands of his new lover and turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" Hichi asked looking down at the ebony haired demon.

"I heard it was comforting to hold your mate when they are.... upset," Ulquiorra said. "Is it not comforting to you Hichi?" He asked.

Hichi sighed. "It is, I just don't feel much like being comforted," He said.

"Ichigo is very important to you," Ulquiorra said. Hichi caught the question in the statement.

"I promised his mother, my aunt on her death bed, that I'd take care of Ichigo," Hichi explained, sitting on the table next to the window and pulling Ulquiorra between his legs, and wrapping his arms around the smaller man's stomach. "And I failed,"

"You were up against Aizen. As a human, even with your skills as a hunter, you stood no chance against him, or Gin," Ulquiorra rationalized easily.

Hichi hummed and pressed a kiss to Ulquiorra's dark lips. "That's not the point," Hichi said.

"Then what is? I do not understand emotions like you do," Ulquiorra said.

Hichi shook his head. "It's not important right now," His hands slipped under the shirt that covered Ulquiorra's chest and lifted it over his head.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Mating," Hichi said moving off the table and lifting Ulquiorra up and took him into their bedroom. Hichi had the need to be dominate again, to feel the inside of a lover's hot body, and he wanted Ulquiorra.

With Ulquiorra laid on the bed, Hichi pulled off his own shirt and tossed it away before climbing on to the bed between Ulquiorra's legs. He leaned down and began kissing the pale chest and neck below him.

"Mating?" Ulquiorra repeated and Hichi looked up at him.

"What else would I be doing?" Hichi asked, punctuating his question to a soft nip to one of Ulquiorra's hardened nipples. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and Hichi chuckled.

Ulquiorra was far from a expressive man, and Hichi knew he'd be just as non expressive when they made love. But Hichi was hopeful because it was Ulquiorra's first time, that there'd be something. And he'd be damned if he didn't try his hardest to get an expression of some kind, be it a noise, a movement, or a blush.

"I don't know.... I don't know what mating is like," Ulquiorra said.

Hichi grinned. "I'm going to show ya," Hichi ran his hands firmly down Ulquiorra's sides, when he got to his narrowed hips, Hichi pulled down Ulquiorra's pants, placing kisses down one of Ulquiorra's legs to his knee, then back up the other as he threw his pants to the darkness of the room.

Hichi pressed kisses to the hollow of Ulquiorra's hips, before running his tongue up his lover's chest before catching his slack lips in a kiss.

He was surprised when Ulquiorra reacted, his breath hitched just slightly when Hichi thrust his hips against Ulquiorra's while their mouths were still sealed together in a kiss.

Hichi pulled away and licked his fingers before moving his hand between Ulquiorra's legs. He watched his lover's face as he pushed the first finger into him, but got nothing, but a twitch of Ulquiorra's slender fingers against the sheets. Hichi was still determined. He leaned down and sucked on Ulquiorra's inner right thigh while he moved his finger. Then he added a second, glancing up to see Ulquiorra's face. He was rewarded, a slight blush had made it's way to Ulquiorra's face. When Hichi curled his fingers he was rewarded with Ulquiorra bitting his bottom lip, and a soft noise escaping his throat.

"Yer not supposed to hold back," Hichi said thrusting his fingers deeper, spreading them searching for that spot again, hoping that Ulquiorra would react more. When he added a third finger, and pressed them in hard and deep, a wide grin broke out on his face.

Ulquiorra moaned, his eyes glazed over, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. His legs fell open a bit wider, and his fingers wrapped around the sheets.

"Ya like that?" Hichi asked brushing the nub again.

Ulquiorra's hips jerked and moved back against Hichi's hand. "Yes,"

Hichi licked his own lips, and pulled his fingers from Ulquiorra to rid himself of his own pants quickly. Ulquiorra eyed him, his eyes starting to clear again, but Hichi wouldn't have it, so he fisted Ulquiorra's cock, running his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-cum that had started to gather.

Ulquiorra moaned again, and Hichi grinned in victory. He reached over, remember that their was oil next to the bed. He grabbed the jar, and dipped his fingers into the clear liquid and rubbed it on his straining erection before falling between Ulquiorra's legs. Hichi pressed in, and Ulquiorra tensed, closing his eyes tightly.

Hichi rubbed Ulquiorra's cock slowly, waiting for him to relax before pulling out.

When Ulquiorra's body relaxed, and his eyes opened, Hichi moved, pulling out fast and thrusting in hard, hoping that it would get a sound louder then a whisper from Ulquiorra.

And it did. The first of Hichi's thrust hit Ulquiorra's prostate harshly. Ulquiorra threw his head back, and moaned. Hichi let out a laughing pant and repeated his action repeatedly, finding the right pace. Ulquiorra tried to hold back, Hichi could see it, but his ministrations were to much.

"Tha's it," Hichi purred into Ulquiorra's ear, before nipping it. Ulquiorra let out a strangled moan, and wrapped his arms tightly around Hichi's shoulders, his black nails growing long and digging into Hichi's pale skin. His fangs extended from his gums, and he bit down on Hichi's shoulder. Hichi groaned thrusting harder, reaching between their sweat covered bodies to Ulquiorra's leaking cock, and began tugging it harshly.

Ulquiorra pulled his fangs from Hichi's shoulder, to lick over Hichi's neck and jaw and claim his mouth. Ulquiorra came with a harsh cry, his chest arching into Hichi, who grunted and came as well, Ulquiorra's name on his lips.

* * *

Renji opened his eyes tiredly when light came through the window at the foot of the bed. He glared at the window before turning his attention to Ichigo. He didn't know wether to cry in relief or sorrow, to see his lover still breathing next to him.

"Good morning," Renji whispered pressing a kiss to the corner of Ichigo's mouth. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Ichigo's chest, listening to the rhythmic thump of Ichigo's heart with his eyes closed, one hand resting against Ichigo's stomach, the other resting on Ichigo's neck.

".... morning,"

Renji shot up, and looked down at Ichigo, his eyes were barely opened, and his voice was rough from disuse. "Ichigo," Renji nearly cried before pressing his lips firmly against Ichigo's.

".... what happened? Where's Aizen?" Ichigo looked around slowly before his eyes landed back on Renji's.

"He's dead, your safe," Renji whispered. "You're alive,"

Ichigo grimaced and stretched his limbs out slowly, then arched his back, sighing with relief from several loud pops followed. "Why wouldn't I be alive?" He asked his head clearing a bit more.

"Aizen poisoned you," Renji said. "It nearly took you away from me," Renji pressed his forehead against Ichigo's, cupping his face tenderly.

Ichigo hummed tiredly. "I'm to stubborn to leave you alone. You've known that since we met," Ichigo muttered.

Renji grinned. "I supposed," He pressed his lips against Ichigo's. "Rest, I'm going to get Unohana to make sure you are alright," Renji said.

"No.... just stay for now," Ichigo said taking Renji's hand. "I've missed you. All those times with Aizen, I could see you, and I wanted to run to you, but something had control of me, I... Renji, just don't leave me,"

Renji sank back onto the bed and wrapped Ichigo in his arms, and pulled his human against him. "Alright," He said nuzzling into Ichigo's hair, taking in his scent, and the contented noise that followed his actions.

* * *

Winter gave way to spring, and Ichigo got healthier, and Renji did as well. None of the other demons had seen Renji this happy in a long while.

Ichigo lay back in the bed, looking up at Renji who was peeling off his shirt. "I'm seventeen today," Ichigo said and Renji looked at him, Ichigo's eyes were roaming the sharp black lines that made up the markings on Renji's body.

"What do you want to celebrate?" Renji asked and Ichigo's eyes lifted to met his.

"To be with you," Ichigo said quietly.

"You are with me," Renji said kneeling on the edge of the bed, leaning over Ichigo so he had a hand on either side of Ichigo's head.

"I want to be complete, with you Renji," Ichigo said reaching up to pull Renji's hair from it's tie, letting the red locks lick his cheeks as they fell.

Renji pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips, moving a hand to the side of Ichigo's face and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in to Ichigo's mouth slowly. Renji ran his hands down Ichigo's body, pulling the tie of his shirt so it fell open, and pressed his fingers greedily over Ichigo's warm flesh.

Ichigo broke from the kiss and took in a deep gulp of air, letting out a quivering moan when Renji's mouth suctioned onto one of his nipples. Renji reached over onto a bedside table and pulled a jar of oil off it. He unscrewed it quickly and dipped his fingers into it. He ran his slick fingers slowly between Ichigo's cheeks, pressing just barely against the puckered hole he found there. Ichigo whimpered and rolled his hips.

"R-Renji... please," Ichigo called softly. Renji lifted his head to watch Ichigo's face as he pushed his first finger in. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, and his lips twitched. Renji sucked on the under side of Ichigo's chin while he worked his finger in and out of him slowly.

Then Renji added a second. Ichigo's breath hitched, and he pushed the balls of his feet into the bed, causing his body to tense hard around Renji's fingers, and the demon couldn't help but moan and let his head fall against Ichigo's stomach. The idea of Ichigo's body being this tight around his fingers, made him wonder just how much tighter he could be around Renji's cock. Renji calmed himself quickly, and pressed kisses to Ichigo's face, moving his fingers slowly, working them until Ichigo's hole relaxed against his fingers.

Renji pressed around, trying to find Ichigo's prostate, wanting nothing more to hear Ichigo cry out his name.

"Renji!" Ichigo cried in surprise followed by a shaking moan as Renji pressed hard against the nub he'd been searching for. He pressed it again, and Ichigo rocked his hips back against Renji's hand. "R-Renji... enough," Ichigo whispered his breathing heavy.

Renji looked up at him and groaned at the sight of Ichigo's flushed cheeks, parted lips and lidded eyes. Renji leaned up and kissed Ichigo passionately, slipping his fingers from his mate and rubbing oil onto his cock, never breaking contact with Ichigo's lips. Renji lifted Ichigo's legs around his waist, and pushed into him slowly.

Ichigo tensed again, reaching back and gripping the pillow. A strangled cry passed his lips.

"Sh.. it's alright," Renji whispered, running his lips up and down Ichigo's neck, waiting for the human to get over the pain of penetration.

When Ichigo relaxed, Renji pressed a kiss to his lips and started to pull out before thrusting in.

Ichigo moaned and nipped at Renji's lips as the demon found rhythm in his thrust. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and began rocking back against Renji.

"... Ichigo," Renji moaned deeply, his lips brushing over Ichigo's chest. "Gods I love you,"

Ichigo cupped Renji's face and pulled him down into a needy sloppy kiss. "... love you too," Ichigo whispered.

Renji thrust harder, and faster reaching between his body and Ichigo to tug lovingly on his lover's weeping cock. Ichigo moaned, pressing his lips against Renji's ear, panting heavily and tangling his fingers in Renji's hair.

"I love you so much Ichigo," Renji panted. "Come for me, Ichigo,"

Ichigo's body began to tense. "Renji!" Ichigo cried, arching his back, and throwing his head back as he was thrown into orgasm. Renji moaned, hanging his head against Ichigo's chest and came as well.

Renji collapsed on Ichigo's body, pressing tired kisses to Ichigo's chest.

* * *

"I need to go back to see my father," Ichigo said and Renji looked at him. "He's probably worried sick about me, and I am worried about him as well,"

"We can go tomorrow. I will steal you away for a few days, and we can go to a shrine and marry," Renji said eagerly.

Ichigo smiled. "Sounds like a plan,"

****************

The trip back to the village was a quiet one, that took two days.

The village was the same as Ichigo remembered.

When the villagers saw him though, their eyes went wide, and their mouths fell open.

Renji kept close to Ichigo, watching the humans warily as Ichigo made his way to his old home.

"Goat face?" Ichigo called as he opened the door.

His father was sitting at the table. And when he saw his son, he rushed over, wrapping him in a strong tight hug, so much so that Ichigo's feet left the ground.

"I can't breath Goat Face!" Ichigo screamed and hit his father on the top of his head so he fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap, and looked up at his son.

"OH! My glorious child! You have returned to me!" Isshin grabbed his son's legs and hugged them tightly, making the teen fall onto the floor with a thud.

"Stupid! Let go!" Ichigo cried.

Renji smiled, watching the two humans interacting.

Isshin tackled his son again, holding him with his chest against Ichigo's back. Ichigo's legs flailing wildly as he tried to get out of the grip. "Ichigo! Who is your strange young friend!?" Isshin asked swinging Ichigo back and forth.

"He's Renji! And he's not my friend Goat Face, he's my mate!" Ichigo snapped.

Isshin dropped Ichigo with a thud, and went over to Renji and examined him closely through narrowed eyes. "I don't like you," He said quietly. "You are not good enough for my Ichigo!" He cried.

"Shut it," Ichigo said picking himself off the floor. "I came for your blessing but I don't need it," He kicked his father in the side, sending him tumbling across the floor.

Isshin looked at his son, and his face softened into a natural smile. "You already have my blessing Ichigo," Isshin said nad Ichigo looked at him. "Your happiness, is all that matters, and if Renji does that, I give my blessing,"

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thanks Goat Face,"

* * *

They went to a small shrine, one not far from the village. They didn't have anyone guide them through the ceremony.

They just said their promises to each other, their vows.

Their hands were intwined between them, and their eyes never strayed from each other.

Then Renji leaned down, and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, wrapping his arms around his mate tightly.

Ichigo's hands went to Renji's hair, gripping the red locks tightly, and he moaned, his eyes falling shut. His body molding into Renji's perfectly.

When they pulled away, they were both struggling to breath.

One of Renji's hands reached up, and his fingers brushed Ichigo's face slowly, lovingly. "I love you, my Ichigo," Renji whispered.

"I love you too, my Renji," Ichigo said and pressed his lips against Renji's again.

* * *

**End**


End file.
